Complete 180
by 1gurgi1
Summary: Sasuke's world is dark and painful after his parent's death. Everything changes when he starts his sophomore of high school and is constantly hugged by a blond freshmen. He doesn't mind the hugs but pushes him away. Because Sasuke's straight. Isn't he?
1. Freshmen Assembly

Complete 180

**Naruto and its characters do not belong to me.**

**SasuNaru Yaoi. Don't like. Don't read.**

* * *

><p> Summer was coming to an end.<p>

I sat on my front porch, watching the sun be engulfed by the night.

I loved watching my world change right before my eyes.

Watching the safe world lit by the sun be devoured by shadows.

Change. Everything changed.

I myself had changed. Just like the day is consumed by the night, I have been consumed with pain.

This time last year I didn't know the true meaning of pain. I was naïve.

Worrying about my first day of high school. If it was as bad as I thought.

Would I be bullied? Would I be able to find my locker and classes?

Would the teachers be as mean as my brother said?

Did freshmen really get beat up by the seniors? Would I really get stuffed into a trashcan?

That was my idea of pain back then. School making me miserable.

My mom comforted me and told me I had nothing to worry about.

She was right. High school was great.

Lots of friends. Classes could be hard but the teachers were always willing to help, and unless you got in there way, the seniors acted like you didn't exist.

My freshmen year went by in a blur. Summer break hit like lightening.

That's when my world was flipped upside down. A complete 180.

I was waiting outside the school waiting for my mom and dad to pick me up.

We were gonna get ice cream to celebrate me making it through my first year.

I saw them waiting at the stop light before the school.

I smiled when the light turned green and they pulled into the intersection.

Everything went mute as a loud screeching came barreling down the road.

A bus came into view. It was swerving. Completely out of control.

The bus connected with my parent's car.

The force made the car bend in on itself. My father got the full blow.

The impact made my mom's head break through the window.

I watched all this happen in complete horror. Everything seemed to have slowed down.

I caught every little detail. Once the bus came to a stop time came rushing back to me.

Sirens could be heard as cops and an ambulance came rushing to the scene.

I wanted to run over there but it was too far.

I heard a strangled sound. I realized it was me. Crying.

I felt firm hands on my shoulders.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?"

It was my brother. Itachi.

I couldn't find the words to describe what I had just witnessed.

I simply pointed the barely recognizable shape of my parent's car.

He looked. He squinted. He gasped. He gripped my shoulders tighter.

"Is that—"

He couldn't finish the question. I nodded.

"Sasuke, you should come inside. It's late."

Itachi's voice brought me out of my memories of a few weeks ago.

I waved him off and stared up at the stars. The sun had disappeared a while ago.

I was no longer young and naïve.

I wasn't worried about the first day of school tomorrow. I wasn't worried about anything.

How could my life get any worse?

My parents were dead. My brother was stuck raising me instead of going to college.

I had once been happy. I forgot how it felt to be happy.

Instead of smiling I scowled. Instead of laughing I scoffed.

I wasn't me anymore. I forgot who I used to be.

Itachi called for me to come inside again. This time I listened.

I sighed and stood up.

I spared one more look at the stars before heading inside.

* * *

><p>"Can you believe it Sasuke? We're sophomores!"<p>

I ignored Lee to the best of my ability.

He had deluded himself into believing we're friends. How, I don't know.

I've always been mean to him. It was hard not to be. He was so damn annoying.

Going on about youth this and youth that. What the hell did it mean?

"Lee's as hyper as always."

I looked over at the low, cold voice to see Neji Hyuuga.

I chuckled and turned to face my friend.

"Just as annoying too. How was your summer?"

He shrugged and gave me a sympathetic look.

"A lot better than yours probably. Sorry I couldn't make it to the funeral."

I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it."

Suddenly a weight landed on my back.

"Hey guys! Have you seen the freshman babes? So hot!"

We rolled our eyes at Kiba Inuzuka.

Before any of us could say anything, an announcement came over the PA.

**Sasuke Uchiha. Please come to the principal's office immediately.**

I was shocked.

What could I have possibly done? I'd only been here 10 minutes.

I groaned and stood up.

"See you later guys."

* * *

><p>"Forget it Tsundae. I won't do it."<p>

Weekly sessions with the school's guidance counselor?

I'd rather stick needles in my eyes.

Tsundae sighed and rubbed her fingers on her temples.

"It's Mrs. Tsunade to you Sasuke, and it's mandatory for us to get an understanding of you mindset after your parents accident."

I rolled my eyes.

"It's only the first day and you're already on me… Look I'm fine. I don't need some counselor probing into my mind to tell you that."

She glared at me.

"You don't have a choice in the matter. Unless…"

I didn't like the evil gleam in her eyes.

"Unless what...?"

She stood up and started walking around her office.

"Well, I could always erase these mandatory sessions, but you'd have to do something in their place of course."

I narrowed my eyes.

"What would that be?"

She chuckled.

"Help out at the freshmen assembly. You'll pin each freshman with the school's crest."

I groaned.

"There's gotta be at least a thousand incoming freshman."

She shrugged.

"If you'd rather meet with the counselor…"

I backpedaled.

"No, no. I'll pin the freshmen…"

She beamed at me.

"Excellent."

I groaned at what was to come.

* * *

><p>I was standing at the doors of the auditorium, waiting for the freshman to file in.<p>

One person pinning them all was sheer madness. It would take forever.

Finally the doors opened and I proceeded pinning the school's emblem, a swirl in the shape of a leaf, onto the blazers.

Faces blurred. Had I really been that short last year?

Most of them looked terrified. Others cocky and overconfident.

Some of them were polite and told me thank you. Others just ignored me.

After 2 hours of pinning freshman, the last one stood in front me. Shaking nervously.

He was a head shorter than me and had bright blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes.

He was 3 lines on each cheek that looked like whiskers.

"Calm down. Everything will be fine."

I reached towards him with the pin. I think me talking scared him, cause he jumped.

I accidentally poked him too hard, and stabbed the pin through his jacket and into his chest.

He winced in pain and I jerked back in shock.

I saw a small red stain on the light gray blazer.

It wasn't much, but my OCD took over.

I took his hand and dragged him to the nurses office.

"Wh-where are we going? What about the assembly?"

His voice was low and meek, as if he was scared. He might very well be. I remembered being scared.

"You're bleeding. I'm gonna help you, and try to get the stain out of your jacket."

I wasn't sure why I was doing it. I didn't care about him one way or another.

But it was my fault, and the stain was really bugging me.

And he was a freshman. I doubt I'd ever see him again.

I pushed him into one of the chairs and went to grab a piece of gauze and a band aid.

"Take your jacket off."

He hesitated before pulling his arms out of the sleeve.

I ran some hot water over the stain before I walked over to him.

I sat in front of him.

"Unbutton your shirt."

His hands shook as he brought them to his shirt.

He unbuttoned just enough to give me a look at the wound.

It was barely noticeable, but it was deep. I padded the gauze over it before sticking the band aid on.

"There. No for your jacket."

I walked over to the sink and turned the water off.

I pulled the jacket up and inspected the stain.

I had been too late. It wouldn't come out.

I sighed and turned back to blonde boy.

"It won't come out. You'll have to buy another one."

His eyes bugged and he shifted uncomfortably.

"How much are they?"

I wasn't sure and got out my agenda to check.

"$35."

He looked stricken.

"What?"

He sighed and stood up.

"I only have enough money for lunch and the bus ride home."

He looked embarrassed as he said it. I suddenly felt bad for him and shrugged my jacket off and threw it at him.

"Here. You can wear mine till you can buy your own. It's only mandatory for freshmen."

He looked at me jacket before looking back at me.

"Thank you!"

His face split into a blinding smile and for some reason I thought he looked cute.

"What's your name?"

He tugged my jacket on and I laughed at how long the sleeves were on him.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

He rolled the sleeves up before giving me his name.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

* * *

><p>By the next day I had completely forgotten about lending Naruto my blazer.<p>

I rarely wore mine in the first place.

Arms came down on my shoulders on both sides of me.

It was Kiba and Neji.

"Hey man. Where were you yesterday?"

I shrugged put from underneath their arms.

"Old Tsundae conned me into helping out at the freshmen assembly."

The groaned in understanding and we started walking towards the school.

We got onto school grounds and all I could hear was my name.

"SASUKE!"

A yellow blur hurtled towards me and wrapped their arms around my waist.

I looked down in shock at Naruto Uzumaki.

He snuggled into my chest and smiled at me.

"Good morning Sasuke!"

* * *

><p><strong>This idea came to me so I started typing it out.<strong>

**Should I continue?**

**Reviews please. :O)**


	2. Surprise

Complete 180

**Naruto and its characters do not belong to me in anyway.**

* * *

><p> Naruto took me by complete surprise.<p>

What was even more of a surprise was that the hug felt nice.

I wasn't a hugger. I didn't hug people. People didn't hug me.

Still, the hug felt nice.

He looked up at me with a beaming smile.

He looked like an over grown puppy. I could picture him with perked up ears and a wagging tail.

I noticed he had sharp canines and my puppy image shifted to that of a wolf or a fox.

I patted him awkwardly on the shoulder.

"Uh… Morning. Naruto, right?"

His smile got even bigger and he nodded vigorously.

"I wasn't sure if you'd remember me. I just wanted to say thank you for yesterday."

I couldn't help myself. His mood was so infectious. I gave a tentative smile back.

"No problem."

I felt my friends staring at me and I realized Naruto still had his arms around me.

It had felt so natural that I completely forgot about it.

I gently pushed him away.

He frowned and I ruffled his hair to make up for it.

I was about to make up some excuse to be able to leave without being rude, when a guy with blood red hair walked up.

"Naruto. We should be getting to class."

Naruto turned to the guy and gave him a hug.

"Good morning Gaara. This is Sasuke. He's the one I told you about. Sasuke, this is my best friend Gaara."

I nodded at the guy, unsure of what to make of his glare.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again Naruto. Maybe I'll see you around. Come one guys."

We started to walk away, when Gaara stopped me.

"Hold on a minute Sasuke."

I turned to him with a questioning look.

He spoke to Naruto first.

"Why don't you go on ahead? I'll be there in a minute."

Naruto just smiled at as and waved before he ran off.

I turned my attention to Gaara.

"What is it?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. I wasn't sure what I had done to make this guy hate me so much already.

"Naruto's like that with everyone. You're not special or anything so don't let it go to your head."

He didn't give me a chance to say anything. He just set off in the direction Naruto had walked in.

It was just a very confusing morning.

"What the hell was that about?"

My friends just shrugged their shoulders and we made our way into the school.

"Who was that kid anyways Sasuke?"

I shrugged my shoulders at Neji.

"Just some freshmen I helped out yesterday. When I was outing his pin on I accidentally stabbed him and got a stain in his blazer. He couldn't afford to buy one yet so I lent him mine till he can."

Kiba scoffed when I said that.

"That's not like you at all. We're you smoking something yesterday?"

I rolled my eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He laughed.

"You're not the nicest person Sasuke. Especially to people you've just met."

I glared at him.

"Call it a moment of weakness then. I felt bad for the kid. Once I get my blazer back I'll probably never see him again."

* * *

><p>Every day since then, I was bombarded with hugs whenever and wherever Naruto saw me.<p>

It had occurred so much that I had begun to anticipate them.

Sometimes even look forward to them.

For whatever reason they felt nice and always left me in a good mood.

So when I was able to walk to lunch without being attacked, I wondered where he could be.

Obviously hugging me wasn't his priority, but he had managed until now hadn't he?

So where the hell was he?

Needless to say I was in a foul mood all through lunch.

"What crawled up your ass dude?"

Kiba was staring at me with a worried expression.

I pushed my tray of food away and shook my head.

"Nothing. Just tired."

They thought Naruto was annoying. They'd be glad that he had stopped.

Why wasn't I?

_Maybe I'll look for him later…_

As I thought that, I realized I knew nothing about where to find him.

All I knew was that he was a freshman.

His class could be anywhere in the freshmen academy and he had a different lunch time than me.

All I knew was when to expect to be hugged.

As I moped, I remembered what Gaara had told me the second day of school.

'_Naruto's like that with everyone. You're not special or anything so don't let it go to your head.'_

Now I felt stupid for over thinking this. It wasn't like he had any obligation to me.

Hugging me had obviously been a phase that he was over with now.

Well, then this was a good thing. I could walk to through the school in peace.

I won't have to continually explain who he is.

This was all good. So why did I feel disappointed?

Half way through lunch, the bell rang for the rest of school to head to their next class.

I couldn't wait for the bell to ring signaling lunch was over.

If I was in class I could focus, but lunch let my mind wander.

At first the loud noises coming from the hallway was nothing new.

It was always loud during passing periods.

Then the shouting began. Then I recognized the voice.

"What the hell do you know, you punk! You don't know anything about me!"

That was Naruto's voice. I was sure of it.

It was laced with anger and pain. When I heard his voice, I myself felt a small spasm of pain.

I looked over at the hallway and saw a big crowd of people.

I could just barely see Naruto's bright blonde hair.

From the way people were acting, I assumed it was a fight.

Everyone in the cafeteria soon realized what was going on as well, and crowded sound the glass wall to see the fight.

The crowd parted for a few moments and I saw Naruto's face.

He had a bloody lip, one of his eyes was swollen shut, and he had a small gash on his forehead.

I'm not sure what made me do it. I usually stayed away from fights unless I was in them.

So, it took me by surprise when I started walking out of the cafeteria in a panic.

Naruot was hurt and that was bad. Really bad. Why it was bad, I don't know. But it was.

When I pushed my way through the crowd, I was frozen in shock by what I saw.

Naruto had some other student pinned to the ground, and was throwing punch after punch into the guys face.

Naruto was screaming unintelligibly and had tears running down his face.

It me a few seconds to pull myself together.

"Naruto stop!"

Naruto faltered when he heard me and looked at me with a scared expression.

The guy under him took his chance when Naruto was distracted and punched him in the stomach.

Naruto gasped and fell onto his side on the floor.

Anger erupted in me and I grabbed the guy buy his shirt and punched him in the face.

Everyone went silent and whispers started floating around.

"That's Sasuke Uchiha… Itachi's brother… He's scary isn't he… We better get out of here…"

Slowly they started walking away. Even the guy I had punched left in a hurry.

My knuckles hurt from punching him so hard and I tried to shake away the pain.

I walked over to Naruto and knelt down beside him.

"You alright?"

He angled his face so that I couldn't see it and mumble something I couldn't hear.

I touched his arm and tried to help him up.

He pulled away from me and I sighed.

"What's wrong? Everyone's gone now."

He snapped his head up and glared at me.

I was so used to his smile that it took me off guard.

"Naruto—"

"Just leave me the hell alone! I don't want your pity!"

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Naurot...<strong>

**Reviews please. :O)**


	3. Rooftop

Complete 180

**Naruto and it's characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

><p> "Just leave me the hell alone! I don't want your pity!"<p>

He looked like a wounded animal cornered and unable to protect itself.

There was so much anger and sadness both in his voice and his eyes.

His blue eyes were pools of sorrow that I couldn't even begin to understand.

"Naruto…"

I reached out for him; wanting to comfort him somehow.

He slapped my hand away. He sat up and scooted away.

He reached his hand up to his mouth to wipe away the blood.

He hid his face so assumed he was crying again.

"Naruto, what happened? Let me help you."

I touched my hand to his shoulder and he jerked away.

He rounded on me; shooting the deadliest glare my way.

"What part of leave me the hell alone don't you understand? I don't need or want your help. Just stay the hell away from me!"

Before I could retaliate, Gaara came running around the corner.

"Naruto…"

He stopped short when he took in Naruto's appearance.

"Shit. Come on bud. Let's get you to the nurse's office. Everything's okay now."

I expected him to push Gaara away just like he had done to me.

He didn't. Instead he sagged into Gaara's arms and let the red head help him.

Garra shot me a smug look before turning the corner.

The bell rang signaling lunch was over.

I didn't move.

* * *

><p>I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened with Naruto.<p>

All I had done was try to help and he acted like I was bothering him.

There was so much anger and malice emanating from him.

That couldn't have been the same guy that hugged me all the time and always greeted me with a smile.

It was like he was a completely different person.

Had I done something? If so, what?

I skipped my last two classes and went to the roof to think.

Even when the bell rang signaling school was over I didn't budge.

Seeing Naruto act like that had really unnerved me.

I knew I barely knew the guy but even I could tell that wasn't like him.

Unless the way he had acted before was an act, but would the point have been.

My head ached from thinking so much.

I wasn't even sure why it bothered me so much, but it did.

The thing that bothered me most was that he had adamantly refused my help, but when Gaara offered it he accepted it without question.

I knew the guy was his best friend, but why had he refused me?

Another pain racked through my head.

When I got home I would take some Tylenol and try for a nap.

The door to rooftop slammed open and I didn't have to look to know it was Neji and Kiba.

"What do you guys want?"

I kicked at the railing I was leaning against before turning to face them.

They both had worried expressions on their faces.

"We were worried about you. You just disappeared after breaking up that fight. What happened?"

I shook my head and turned back to looking down at the ground.

I was watching people leave the school.

I was mad to find that I was searching out a familiar head of blond hair that never showed.

_I hope he's okay…_

He had just treated me like the plague and I was worried about him.

I had some serious issues.

"I'm fine. Just didn't feel like going to class. You skip all the time Kiba. I don't question you about it."

I hoped they would go away and leave me in peace. I knew they wouldn't.

"Yea, but you never skip. That's why we're worried. You sure everything's okay?"

I sighed and tried to reign in my patience.

"Everything's just peachy guys."

I was unsuccessful at holding back sarcasm.

"I just really want to be alone right now. Okay?"

They both hesitated before saying okay and leaving me there to drown in my thoughts.

* * *

><p>I watched the crowd thin out into nothing as everyone left to go home.<p>

Not once did I catch a glimpse of that bright blonde hair.

I was sure I hadn't over looked him.

I was all too painfully aware of how aware I was of him.

I didn't know why though. I didn't know him at all.

He was just a name and a face to me. Someone I'd never talk to again.

I kicked at the railing again.

"Dammit! What's wrong with me?"

I sighed in frustration when I heard the door to the rooftop open behind me.

It had to be someone who hadn't left yet or a teacher.

I didn't budge. I had been here first and planned on staying for at least another hour.

"…Sasuke…?"

I jumped a little when I heard that voice.

The last time I had heard it had been filled with hate and anger.

Now it was quiet and hesitant, back to the way it had been when we first met.

I turned to make sure I wasn't mistaken.

Sure enough, Naruto stood in front of me.

He looked nervous and scared. Fidgety.

I wasn't sure what to make of it. His behavior had taken another change.

I was still upset about earlier and I was unintentionally rude.

"What? Not done yelling at me? God forbid I try to help you. Anything but that right?"

He flinched back when I said that and hung his head.

"I'm sorry… I can explain… If you'll let me."

He really was giving me a choice and I could tell he so desperately wanted to explain.

I sighed and slid down to the ground to sit.

I hadn't realized my legs had turned to putty after standing so long.

"Explain away."

He gave a hopeful smile but it quickly died, as if he was afraid to get his hopes up.

He took a step forward, but then stopped.

"Can I sit next to you… Or should I stay here?"

He sounded unsure and conflicted. I felt the same.

"Do whatever you want Naruto. I don't really care."

Sadness filled his eyes and he nodded in understanding.

I knew I was being mean but I felt like he deserved it after how he had treated me.

"I have a lot of… issues Sasuke. A lot of things wrong in my life."

I wasn't sure what this had to do with him pushing me away but I listened anyways.

"My parents died when I was a baby. I was an orphan before I even knew them. A family friend took me in. Iruka."

A tiny smile touched his lips when he said the man's name.

I felt a little twinge of something inside of me in reaction.

Then I realized he was just like me. No parents. Just a burden to a relative.

"I'm sorry Naruto."

He shrugged his shoulders in a what-can-you-do-about-it way.

I still wasn't sure what this had to do with anything so I waited for him to continue.

"I didn't really think anything of it as a kid. I never knew them so it was hard to feel sad about it. I just felt alone a lot which isn't all that bad. Most of the time. Sometimes I would get lonely, but Iruka was there. He was like a friend a brother and a father to me all in one. Then I met Gaara and everything balanced out."

I understood what he meant about being alone. I always felt alone.

With my friends and my brother. Even in the crowded school. I was always alone.

A complete change from last year.

I hadn't realized it until now, but I guess I had secluded myself after my parent's death.

That had been my choice. Naruto never had the choice.

I instantly felt bad for him. Then I remembered him saying he didn't want my pity and I reined that feeling in.

"When I was 8 people started bugging me about not having any parents. They were always asking me how it felt to have dead parents. I didn't really mind that. I ignored it most of the time. Also, because I hung out with Gaara so much, people started calling me gay and saying we were fags. I didn't really understand what it meant at the time so I ignored it too."

I liked hearing more about him, but I hated the sadness in his voice. His face.

I wanted to tell him to hurry up but I couldn't bring myself to interrupt him.

"One day, this guy wouldn't stop bugging me. I'm not sure why but he was always mean to me. I was trying my best to ignore him, but I couldn't ignore what he said."

He was trembling by the time he finished his sentence.

I was scared to ask but curiosity got the better of me.

"What'd he say Naruto?"

He looked at me as if he had forgotten I was there.

He took a breath before answering.

"He said that I was such a horrible son that they… killed themselves to get away from me. Obviously it's ridiculous and untrue, but when I heard that something inside of me snapped. It's sketchy. I don't really remember what happened. They guy had to go to the hospital. I was expelled. I should be a sophomore."

I should be stunned to hear that the guy before had put someone in the hospital when he was 8.

Instead I wanted to hurt the guy that had caused him so much pain.

I wasn't sure where this irrational feeling to protect Naruto came from, but it was there and very hard to ignore.

"Anyways, after that doctors diagnosed me with having a multiple personality disorder or something. I wouldn't call it that. I'd say that I have severe anger issues. If I get really mad a flip is switched and I can't control myself. I barely remember what happens when that happens. I take medicine that keeps it at bay, but if I don't take it or get really mad I go berserk."

We were finally to the core of what had happened.

I hadn't done anything after all. He wasn't mad at me. I instantly felt ten times better.

"The guy I was fighting… I remember him saying something about me being unwanted. He said that I was annoying and a nuisance to everyone around me. I'm not sure why he said it. I had never seen him before, but what he said really got to me. The only people I'm close with are Gaara and Iruka and the last thing I want to be is a burden to them and I snapped and started beating him up. It gets hazy after that. Gaara said I was really mean to you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything that I said. I think."

I suppressed a laugh when he said that and shook my head and stood up.

"Don't worry about it Naruto. I feel a lot better after hearing that. No, I meant that you didn't mean what you said! Not that you lost your parents and that you have a disorder. That's bad. Really bad. I'm just glad to know I did—"

I was interrupted by his laughter. I gave him a weak smile and he smiled back.

I buried my head in my arms. I felt like a total prat for acting like this.

"Hey Sasuke?"

I looked up a little at the guy that got to me so easily.

"Yea?"

He fidgeted a little bit.

"I got blood on your blazer in the fight, so I'm gonna have it dry cleaned before I return it."

I had forgotten he had my blazer. I waved him off.

"Forget about it. You can have it. I have another at home."

He seemed shocked at first but then smiled.

"Thanks! You're a good friend."

He balked when he said that and backpedaled.

"I didn't mean to assume we were frien—"

It was my turn to laugh and smile at him.

"That's right. We're friends."

He beamed and I couldn't hold back my return smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please. :O)<strong>


	4. Yield

Complete 180

**Naruto and its characters do not belong to me in any way. **

* * *

><p>"Really? We can be friends?"<p>

He made it sounded like such a ridiculous thing.

He really did seem unable to believe it.

I nodded and stood up.

"Of course. Why? Do you not want to be?"

He vigorously shook his head.

"No! I mean, I'd like that very much. I'm just not good at making friends. Until now, Gaara's been my only friend."

I pondered over what he said. How could anyone not want to be friends with him?

He was so nice and friendly and he just made me feel calm and secure.

I hadn't felt like that in ages and I was holding onto it.

"So, how'd you find me anyways?"

It had just occurred to me that I wasn't in the first place you'd look.

He rubbed his neck in a nervous manner.

"Uh, I ran into your friends when I was looking for you. They told me I'd find you here."

I nodded in understanding. Though I was surprised they sent him to me.

"They said you were in a bad mood and that I should probably leave you alone, but I didn't listen."

Ah. So they did tell him not to go. That sounded more like them.

"Yea, when I'm in a bad mood I'm not exactly a people person. Actually, in general I'm not a people person. I used to be though."

I said it sad and wistfully, which took me by surprise.

I rarely let me people see my emotions. And I definitely didn't talk to anyone about my parent's death.

I knew that's where this conversation would lead.

Strangely I didn't dread it. I felt uncomfortable, but I also wanted to talk to Naruto.

"What do you mean Sasuke?"

He sounded generally concerned. He actually cared.

"My parents died in a car wreck at the start of the summer. I saw it happen. I didn't realize it until now, but I've been secluding myself. The only people I talk to are Neji and Kiba, and now you."

I turned away from him. Talking about it made me feel vulnerable. That's why I avoided talking about it as much as possible.

Sure enough I felt my eyes prick from the approaching tears. I fought them back. I didn't want him to see me like this.

"I'm sorry Sasuke…"

It wasn't said with pity and it wasn't an automatic response that most people said.

He actually legitimately cared. I was starting to really like Naruto.

I suddenly wanted to get everything off my chest. Something I had been terrified to think let alone voice.

"I was standing outside of school waiting for them to pick me up. I walked home every day before that, but they insisted on picking me up. I said okay. I should've said no. If I had said no and walked home they wouldn't have been at that intersection… It's my fault. It's all my fault."

I had lost control and the tears started rolling down my cheeks.

The quiet tears rapidly changed into strangled sobs ripping their way through my chest.

"My fault… all my fault…"

I was gripping the railing so hard that my knuckles had turned white.

I was trembling and I wished I had kept my mouth shut.

I wanted no one to see me like this.

So upset. So vulnerable. So human.

I wanted Naruto to leave and forget this had ever happened.

I turned to tell him exactly that, but before I could day anything he was hugging me.

I was so used to pushing him away that it was an automatic response to the sudden embrace.

And just like always, I ruffled his hair to make up for it.

He usually accepted the gesture with no complaints, but this time he pushed my hand away.

"It's not your fault Sasuke. It's ridiculous to think that. You shouldn't blame yourself."

Him saying it made me almost believe it. Almost.

I shook my head and started frantically wiping away the relentless tears that wouldn't stop.

I couldn't form a coherent sentence to argue my case.

It was my fault. Had always been my fault. Always would be my fault.

He was hugging me again and whispering nonsense about how it wasn't my fault.

I wanted nothing more than to push him away again, but I didn't. Couldn't bring myself to.

He was comforting me and I didn't want to want to yield to him.

But I was and I did. Completely.

I wrapped my arms around him and let myself sag to the ground.

I felt so secure and understood. I couldn't remember ever feeling like this with anyone.

Not my friends. Definitely not my brother and not my parents because I never needed this till after they were gone.

I wanted more. I pulled him closer. I was practically crushing him to my chest.

He didn't pull away. He held me just as tight.

I knew it should've felt awkward to be holding another guy this way, but it didn't.

It felt completely natural. Like breathing. Like he was air.

Finally my tears relented and dried to a stop.

I no longer needed his comfort but I didn't want to let go.

That realization was made it awkward for me. I pulled away and stood up.

I cleared my throat and rubbed my neck in a nervous manner.

"So… let's just keep… what just happened between us. Okay?"

I didn't need an answer. I didn't give an explanation.

I saw him nod and I dashed through the roof top door.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its so short.<strong>

**Thanks so much for all the support. You guys are great.**

**Reviews please. :O)**


	5. Fissure

Complete 180

**Naruto and its characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

><p> Seeing Sasuke in pain physically hurt me as well.<p>

I hated it. I hated that he was hurting. I hated that he was crying.

I longed to comfort him so I did. I somehow knew he'd reject me at first, but it didn't faze me.

I had grown accustomed to him pushing me away and ruffling my hair to make up for it.

It was so easy for me to read him. I knew he thought he was hiding well, but I saw right through him.

I had never felt that connected with anybody. Especially someone I barely knew.

I loved that connection, but I also hated it.

I liked Sasuke. A lot. Way more than I should. I knew nothing would come of it.

He didn't see me that way. He didn't think anything of me hugging him.

I knew that he wasn't into guys, but I couldn't help the feelings I had for him.

I was unbearably happy when he said we could be friends.

Friends was better than nothing.

All this was running through my head as Sasuke crushed me to him.

It was nothing close to the gentle loving embrace I desired.

It was too forceful and urgent. Scary almost, but I held him just as tight.

After all, I was in his arms and that was good enough for me. It had to be. I could have nothing more.

Slowly, the tension left his body and he released his hold on me.

He stood up and I could feel how awkward he felt.

He rubbed his neck and his eyes were darting towards the door.

He was going to leave me there. I wouldn't stop him.

"So… let's just keep… what just happened between us. Okay?"

I nodded and he was gone.

My heart split. Another fissure had been created inside of me.

This is one had to go unknown. Sasuke couldn't know how I felt.

I buried the pain deep down inside of me so I could greet him with a smile tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short but I wanted a little insight into how Naruto's feeling through all of this so there will be a few others like this.<strong>

**Are their emotions coming across okay to you guys?**

**I understand what their feeling but I'm writing it so I know what their feeling. I'm just not sure how their emotions are coming across to you guys.**

**Reviews please. :O)**


	6. Want and Need

Complete 180

**Naruto does not belong to me in any way.**

**Unrelated news: I went and saw the midnight showing of Breaking Dawn and it was beyond amazing!**

* * *

><p>"Dammit!"<p>

I ran down the stairs taking them two at a time.

I jumped over the last four and started sprinting down the hallways towards the entrance of the school.

"Dammit!"

I burst through the doors trying to leave everything that had happened and I had felt behind me.

As I rounded the corner I stumbled and almost fell, but I caught myself in time.

"DAMMIT!"

I was running much too fast, but I figured the faster I got home the better.

If I was in my bedroom, somewhere Nauto had never been, I could act like what had transpired on the rooftop had never happened.

I wasn't sure of the logic behind it, but at the time it made sense so I clung to that idea. That _hope_.

I didn't slow my pace at all the whole way to my house. So by the time I was home, I was completely winded.

I stood there panting heavily, trying to catch my breath.

The stitch in my side was torture, but the pain acted as a distraction.

Temporary as it may be, but still any form of distraction was welcome.

I was relieved when Itachi walked through the door a few minutes later.

He would insist we talk about my day and to eat dinner together.

It was his way of filling the void my parents had left.

Usually it annoyed the hell out of me, but I was glad for the bigger, longer distraction.

"Hey bud. How was school?"

I shrugged.

"It was fine."

As usual I lied. If I worried him he would insist on counseling. The very last thing I wanted.

"Lectures, homework, lunch, gym, more lectures and homework. High school at its finest."

He gave a dry chuckle as he started taking out stuff for dinner.

He turned to me and nodded his head towards the stairs.

"Why don't you go start your homework? I'll call you when it's ready."

Every day before this I had been happy to escape from the forced cheerfulness. Today I clung to it.

Leaving to be by myself, and allowing my mind to wander was the very last thing I wanted.

I forced a smile and shook my head.

"How about I help? You're always doing all the work."

He rose in eyebrow at my suggestion but didn't comment on it.

As we cooked, Itachi started asking questions. I groaned internally.

"So, you like your classes?"

I rolled my eyes and tried not to sound rude.

"It's only the 2nd week of school. We haven't really done much."

He nodded and I knew this was weird for him as well.

We had never been particularly close, but ever since our parents had died he had tried to bond with me.

I appreciated the effort but it wasn't necessary. His life was ruined because of me. He owed me nothing.

"What about your friends? They doing okay?"

I tried not to think of my newly acquired friend.

"They are great. Still putting up with me for some reason."

He chuckled a little bit.

"What about girls? Anyone you're interested in? You have a girlfriend yet?"

This time I couldn't suppress my groan. Girls. The most annoying creatures on earth.

The terrified me. Ever since I could remember girls clung to me with goo goo eyes.

Always fighting over me and trying to force kisses out of me.

Not exactly the best impression to have down the road when you're supposed to take an interest in them.

I shook my head and was completely honest.

"Nope. No girls that I'm interested in. It'll probably take a while before that happens. I don't see what the big deal is anyways. What's so great about having a girlfriend?"

He looked at me like I had three heads.

"What?"

He shook himself before answering.

"You don't like girls?"

I didn't understand why he sounded so shocked.

"Not really. They get on my nerves more than anything else, but I'll get over that right? I'll get a girlfriend when I find a girl that doesn't make my skin crawl."

I made it sound like an impossibility. To me it was.

After watching Ino and Sakura fight over me since 1st grade I was pretty much fed up with girls and their petty ridiculous behavior.

Itachi kept staring at me in a weird way.

"So it's just their personality you don't like? You are attracted to them though, right?"

I didn't understand what he was getting at.

"What do you mean attracted? Some of them are… pretty I guess. It's hard to tell with all the junk they put on their faces. It's so much easier being a guy. Guys are so much easier to get along with."

He continued to stare at me. Cooking dinner had been forgotten by him.

"What the hell are you staring at me for?"

I snapped him out of his reverie and he cleared his throat.

"Sasuke are you… I mean… You aren't attr… You don't lik… What I mean is… you're not ga…"

He seemed at a loss for words. Unsure of what to say and he wasn't saying enough for me to piece it together.

He cleared his throat and smiled at me.

"You know what? Forget about it. I'm sure I'm wrong anyways."

I had no idea what he was talking about, but I didn't ask him to clarify.

It was really tense during dinner and Itachi continued to stare at me. Almost like he was studying me.

I was more than ready to head to my room now when I was done eating.

* * *

><p>I somehow managed to complete all my homework without my mind wondering to this afternoon and a certain blonde.<p>

But once my homework was out of the way, I was completely out of distractions.

TV and music wouldn't work. Sleeping was out of the question too.

I'd lay there for a while before actually falling asleep and I'd definitely start thinking about things I wanted to forget.

I sat on the edge of my bead and buried my face in my hands.

"Dammit…"

Thinking of ways to avoid thinking about it just made me think about it more.

I had completely relinquished myself over to Naruto earlier.

I shook my head and tried to convince myself it had been nothing. Nothing had really happened.

I was over reacting. It hadn't been that big of a deal.

There was nothing wrong with hugging a friend when you're upset. I was just seeking comfort.

I would've done the same thing with Neji or Kiba… Okay that was a disturbing thought.

I would've punched either of them if they even thought of hugging me.

So, then why was it okay for Naruto to hug me?

Why didn't I mind it? Why did I _like _it?

I punched my pillow a few times out of frustration.

I didn't even know who I was up on that rooftop. Surrendering myself to someone like that wasn't me.

That had been a completely different person. A switch had been flipped inside of me at that moment.

I wanted to blame Naruto but I couldn't bring myself to be mad at him.

Those 5 or so minutes of hugging him had been so calming. So serene.

I had needed that calming effect he had over me. Needed it desperately.

I was fine with that. Need was something you couldn't fight. Like needing food and water and air.

You couldn't fight a need. You couldn't help a need. I was completely fine with needing him in that moment.

What freaked me out so much, was when I no longer needed him. Want replaced need.

Want was a conscious choice. I wanted to stay like that. To stay in his arms and him in mine.

I wanted to always feel what he had made me feel.

He had said my parent's death wasn't my fault.

I needed to hear that, but I also wanted so desperately to believe it was true.

When want replaced need I freaked. I was starting to feel genuine emotions again.

It had scared the hell out of me. Emotions were a vulnerability. When you're vulnerable you get hurt.

I didn't want to be hurt ever again. It had hurt enough losing my parent's. I never wanted to feel that way again.

So the obvious solution was to stay away from Naruto even though I had told him we could be friends.

I wasn't sure of the attachment I felt to him, but I flinched away from the idea of staying away from him.

That reaction gave me my answer. I wouldn't avoid him. I'd act like nothing happened.

If it came to be too much down the road I'd break it off. It wouldn't be hard. I'd already secluded myself from everyone but Neji and Kiba.

Distancing myself from one more person if necessary wouldn't be a big deal.

My mind made up, I walked outside to observe the world be devoured by shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so this chapter was really hard for me to write.<strong>

**I'm not sure why, but the words didn't come to me as easily. So if it's not up to par I'm sorry.**

**As I was writing about Sasuke's thoughts at the end I felt like it might be confusing so if there are any questions or things you wanted clarified don't be hesitant to ask.**

**Reviews please. :O)**


	7. Punishment

Complete 180

**Naruto and its characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

><p> Though I had made up my mind last night, I was still nervous when I got to school the next morning.<p>

Sometime between now and first period Naruto would hug me.

Assuming he wanted anything to do with me after yesterday.

I hadn't really thought much about it till now, but Naruto had every right to be mad at me.

I had left him up there without any explanation or apology.

Panic set in as I tried to think of a way to fix things.

"Hey man! You in a better mood today?"

I jumped a little when I felt a hand come down on my shoulder.

When I realized it was Kiba and Neji I relaxed a little bit.

I shrugged and offered a half smile.

"Yea I guess."

They gave me skeptical looks. I started to try to reassure them but another voice drowned out mine.

"Good morning Sasuke!"

Naruto was running towards me. He was smiling at me like nothing had happened.

As I felt his arms wrap around my waist, all my doubts washed away.

He snuggled into my chest like always and I pushed him away and ruffled his hair.

I gave him a relieved smile and Neji and Kiba gave each other questioning looks.

"Morning bud."

He gave me another smile. I wanted to apologize but with my friends there I didn't dare.

I noticed Gaara standing a few feet back; glaring at me.

That's all he ever did was glare at me. I didn't really understand it. As far as I was concerned I hadn't done anything to him.

I didn't really care if the guy hated me though.

I ruffled Naruto's hair once more and gave him a departing smile.

"See ya later Naruto. Come on guys. Let's get to class."

They both followed me as Naruto waved us off.

"What the hell was that about?"

kiba was scrutinizing me. I glared at him for interrupting my state of bliss due to Naruto not being mad at me.

"I don't know what you mean?"

He rolled his eyes.

"You were in a pissy mood, but once that kid showed up you acted like nothing was wrong and you seem fine now."

I didn't like the way Neji called Naruto 'that kid.'

"His names Naruto!"

I practically growled it at him and they both raised their eyebrows at me.

Before anything else could be said some girl walked up to me.

Out of habit I glared at her and she stepped back with a squeak.

"Umm… Principal Tsunade asked me to tell you to see her in her office right away…"

I sighed and nodded.

"Thanks but you can tell her I'm not coming."

She looked flustered and conflicted.

I turned and started heading towards the classroom. Neji and Kiba trailed after me.

"You know she's not going to be too happy with you now?"

I shrugged at Neji and kept walking.

"She never is. It won't be anything new. I just don't feel like being chewed out right now."

We walked into our classroom and took our seats.

5 minutes before class started a booming voice came over the intercom.

**SASUKE UCHIHA! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS TO MY OFFICE THIS INSTANT THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!**

Some people jumped and looked at me nervously. Others chuckled in amusement.

I just sighed in annoyance.

"See you guys later."

They gave me sympathetic looks as I left the classroom.

* * *

><p>I took my time walking to Tsunade's office. I really was in no hurry to be chewed out.<p>

I knew this was about the fight yesterday. I had barely participated but because my name was involved that's all she would care about.

Though I didn't really mind taking the blame for Naruto it was still pretty irritating.

I sighed as I opened her office door and stepped.

She glared at me for not knocking and motioned for me to take a seat.

As I sat down I realized we weren't alone. Naruto was in the seat next to mine.

I offered him a smiled but he just sat there fidgeting nervously.

I shot a glare at Tsunade.

"What's this about?"

She rolled her eyes at me tone and inclined her heads towards Naruto.

"This is about the fight Mr. Uzumaki started yesterday."

He sunk lower into his seat and kept his eyes focused on the floor as he spoke.

"I'm sorry about that. I wasn't thinking."

Tsunade sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Be that as it may, I'll have to punish yo—"

I interrupted her earning me yet another glare.

"Hold on! It wasn't his fault. That guy provoked him and Naruto's—"

She held up her hand to silence me and I plopped back into my seat with a grunt.

"I'm well aware of the situation. You think I don't know what goes on in my school? I'm also aware of Mr. Uzumaki's condition. I still can't let his behavior slide."

I clenched my fists in frustration.

"That's not fair Tsunade!"

She stood up and slammed her hands on her desk making me and Naruto jump.

"Principal or Mrs. Tusnade, Sasuke! What I'm not aware of is why your care so much about this guy's well being. You helped him yesterday right?"

I nodded nervously.

"No one else was going to and he's my friend."

I saw a small smile tug at Naruto's lips out of the corner of my eye.

Tsunade looked between us before sitting down and sighing.

"Believe me Sasuke. I don't want to punish Naruto, but I have to. The severity of the other parties wounds cannot be ignored."

I saw tears leak out of Naruto's eyes and I ground my teeth together.

Tsunade's expression softened at Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I'm going to have to suspend you for 2 weeks."

Naruto's head snapped up when she said that and he looked stricken.

"No! Anything but that! Iruka will cry! I promised him no more trouble!"

He was panicking and I wanted nothing more than to comfort him but I couldn't really do that in front of Tsunade.

"Principal Tsunade—"

She raised an eyebrow when I addressed her that way but I went on.

"—Suspend me instead. I punched the guy too. I'll take the blame."

Her eyebrows went even higher than I thought possible and Naruto shook his head at me frantically.

"Sasuke I can't let you do that!"

I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

"It's no big deal Naruto. 2 weeks off from school will be great and my brother won't care. I think…"

Tsunade looked shocked and stood up.

"I need a drink…"

Naruto looked shocked but I just rolled her eyes.

She was so unprofessional it wasn't funny anymore.

"So, Sasuke… You're willing to take Naruto's punishment? What exactly is your relationship? How long have you known each other?"

I didn't understand what she was getting at or why it mattered or why Naruto fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Umm we met at the freshmen assembly. We're friends so of course I'm willing to help him out. What's the big deal?"

She scrutinized me for a few moments before taking out some papers.

"Very well. Sasuke as of tomorrow you are suspended for two weeks. Naruto I will have to give you a detention. No way around it. Is that satisfactory?"

We both nodded and she started filling out the paper work.

Naruto caught my eye and mouthed thank you.

I rolled my eyes and waved it off. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

* * *

><p>10 minutes later Tsunade dismissed us to go back to class.<p>

As soon as we were out of the office he was hugging me and I chuckled as I pushed him away and ruffled his hair.

"You really didn't have to do that Sasuke, but thank you. Iruka would've been so disappointed."

I was glad to have helped him out and he looked really happy. That's all that mattered.

I shrugged my shoulders and stuffed my hands in my pockets.

"No big deal. 2 weeks of no school will be great!"

He pouted a little bit and I didn't understand why.

"What is it?"

He bit his lip in a nervous manner.

"Well, I'll miss you…"

He looked embarrassed as he said it and it made me feel just as embarrassed.

Though I wouldn't admit I felt the same way.

I laughed.

"Well maybe we can hang out sometime. See ya Naruto."

He smiled when I said we could hang out and nodded his head vigorously.

"See ya!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yea... not really much to it...<strong>

**Reviews please. :O)**


	8. Irritating

Complete 180

**Naruto does not belong to me.**

* * *

><p> "Kiba! Just drop it. There's nothing that can be done about it. Besides 2 weeks away from this hell hole doesn't sound that bad."<p>

I had told them I was being suspended for two weeks.

Neji didn't really care. He just said that it sucked and I'll have catching up to all the homework I'll miss.

Kiba couldn't accept it though.

"I'm sorry, but you shouldn't be the one suspended. You didn't start that fight. You just ended it. It's that blond brat's fault! He should be suspended."

I had left out the part where I had volunteered to take Naruto's place. They wouldn't understand why.

I didn't even fully understand why I did it. I just couldn't take seeing Naruto sad.

I rounded on Kiba with a glare. He took a step back and his eyes opened wide in shock.

"That 'blond brats' my friend! And for the last damn time his names Naruto!"

Kiba's face snapped into a galre.

"What the hell's your problem Sasuke? We're your best friends and your acting like that kid's more important than us."

I rolled my eyes and turned around to head off to lunch alone.

"I don't even know who you are anymore Sasuke! You've completely changed!"

I ignored Kiba to the best of my ability. We'd be okay later. Always were.

I knew I had been a jerk but whenever they talked about Naruto like that it just got under my skin.

I couldn't myself. I just automatically defend him.

I rounded a corner and smiled when I saw Naruto.

As always, I forgot about everything bad in my life when I saw him.

His face lit up when he saw me as well and ran over to give me the usual hug.

I chuckled as I pushed him away and ruffled his hair.

"What's so funny?"

I shook my head.

"I just realized how short you are."

He pouted.

"I'm not that short!"

That just made me laugh some more. After a few seconds he started laughing as well.

The whispers made me stop.

"Whoa… Is that Sasuke Uchiha… He's so scary… He's laughing… Wonder what they are talking about…"

Naruto looked confused.

"Why do they think you're scary?"

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You don't?"

He looked abashed and shook his head frantically.

"No! Of course not. You're nice and fun to be around. I mean you were kinda scary on the rooftop… but you were upset. It's understandable."

I coughed nervously when he mentioned the rooftop.

"Hey Naruto… I'm sorry about that. I really am. I shouldn't have left you there like that but it was just too much for me to handle. I had to be alone."

He nodded his head in understanding.

"It's alright."

I shook my head.

"No it's no—"

"Sasuke its kind hard to act like nothing happened if you keep bringing it up. That is what you asked after all."

He was smiling like usual but the rough edge to his words took me by surprise.

He quickly changed the topic.

"Did you mean it when you said we could hang out while you're suspended?"

He sounded hopeful but looked like he was afraid to hope.

I nodded my head and ruffled his hair.

"Of course. Just call or text and we can set something up."

He smiled but then laughed.

"What?"

He took out his phone and handed it to me.

"I kind need your number if I'm gonna do that."

I realized we had never exchanged numbers and dug out my phone as well.

He handed mine back to me after putting his number in.

"So… are you doing anything today?"

I thought about it and shook my head.

"Not that I'm aware of. Why?"

He started talking really fast.

"Well, Iruka's-renting-some-movies-and-I-thought-maybe -you'd-wanna-come-over-and-watch them-with-us-but-you-don't-have-to-if-you-don't-want-to…"

The bell rang for lunch to start and I started to walk towards the cafeteria.

"Text me the time and your address and I'll be there."

I winked as I walked into cafeteria. He stood there for a few moments before turning and running for class.

* * *

><p>"Let's go to the mall! It's Friday and there's nothing to do!"<p>

Kiba was hounding me and Neji into doing something before going home.

He had apologized at lunch and was acting like nothing had happened.

"Sorry, I can't. I've gotta explain to Itachi and I've already got plans for tonight. At least I think I still do."

I hadn't seen Naruto since lunch so I wasn't sure if I was still going over to his place.

I'd just wait for him to text me.

Kiba pouted but then shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever. Come on Neji. I know you don't have plans."

I rolled my eyes at them as I headed in the opposite direction.

I turned to head and sighed. Earlier I hadn't been concerned with Itachi caring if I was suspended.

Now I was kinda nervous. He'd definitely be mad or upset and no matter what I said he wouldn't understand.

I took a deep breath before I stepped inside. It was quiet.

_Maybe he's not home…_

No such luck. When the door shut I heard noise come from the living room.

"Sasuke… Come in here."

I dropped my book bag in the door way and made my way to his voice.

He was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"You're suspended."

It wasn't a question. Just a simple statement of fact.

I nodded but then realized he wasn't looking at me.

"Uh.., yea. Sorry."

He finally looked at me and chuckled. I was confused. Maybe he had gone into shock.

"Sorry? Why the hell are you sorry? When the principal called all I could think was finally! You've never been in trouble. I've always been the troubled child. You're finally acting like a normal teenager. Maybe next you'll bring a girl home."

He chuckled again and I was trying to make sense of his relieved expression.

That last comment made my skin crawl.

"Is that really something you should say to your brother that you're raising? And didn't we just discuss the girl thing last night? I'm not interested. God you are so irritating! You should be mad! Mom and Dad would've been mad. Or at least upset! You're supposed to be acting like a parent but you're no where close!"

I didn't know why I was suddenly so angry, but once I started talking I couldn't stop.

I saw hurt fill Itachi's eyes and I had to get out of there.

"I'm going to the library to do my homework. Later I'm going to a friends. I might stay the night. I'll let you know."

I grabbed my book bag and slammed the door behind.

When I got to the library my phone vibrated.

**You can come over anytime after 4. Just let me know when. –Naruto**

I smiled and forced myself to finish all my homework in an hour. Everything would be all right once I was at Naruto's.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! So I need your help.<strong>

**I like to refer to songs in my stories that relate to the couple and I'm kinda drawing a blank.**

**Or I'm torn between songs I'm obsesses with like stormy and shelter by hedley but I'm not sure if they fit.**

**So if you guys have any suggestions. I'll give you full credit if I take your suggestion.**

**Help please? **

**Reviews please. :O)**


	9. Impose

Complete 180

**Naruto does not belong to me.**

**Unrelated news: Finally able to play stormy by hedley on my violin without messing up!**

* * *

><p> "So can my friend Sasuke come over Iruka? Please? I asked him to watch movies with us."<p>

Iruka didn't look at me. He was too busy IMing his boyfriend.

"Yea sure Gaara can come over. He's always welcome."

I rolled my eyes. He was always like this when he got a chance to talk to Kakashi.

"Not Gaara. Sasuke. He's my new friend."

He ignored me. I got frustrated and walked around and unplugged the computer.

It took him a few minutes to figure out why the screen went black.

"What the he—Naruto! What'd you do that for?"

He plugged the computer back in and turned to me as he waited for it to boot back up.

"Now what were you saying?"

I sighed and sat down on the couch.

"I invited my friend Sasuke over to watch movies with us. Please say that it's okay."

He looked taken aback.

"Sasuke? Who's that?"

Sadly, Iruka was just as used to me not having friends as I was.

"I met him on the first day of school. He gave me his blazer when mine was ruined. We've pretty much been friends since then. Can he please come over? I really, really want him to. Please?"

I knew it wouldn't be that easy but I still hoped Iruka would skip all the questions.

"You like him don't you?"

I tried to fight back a blush.

"Duh. He's my friend."

Iruka knew I was being evasive.

"You know that's not what I meant. Anyways, I thought you and Gaara were a thing?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that absurdity.

"Gaara? Where did you get that idea? That's just wrong. Gross Iruka. I like Sasuke."

Iruka chuckled a little bit then gave a resigned sigh.

"I guess he can come over. We're eating at 5. He come after were done."

I frowned.

"Can't he eat with us? Please?"

I put on the most pathetic begging face I could muster.

Irukia threw his hands up and turned back to the computer.

"Fine! Now leave me in peace. I haven't talked to Kakashi in 2 weeks."

I smiled and ran up to my room to text Sasuke.

**You can come over anytime after 4. Just let me know when. –Naruto**

Then I sent him my address and waited for a reply.

A few moments later my phone vibrated.

**Kay. I'll be there around 5.**

I smiled and then a thought struck me and I ran back downstairs.

Thankfully Iruka was now off the computer so I'd have his full attention.

"Umm… Iruka there's something else you should know…"

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What's that?"

I shuffled my feet a little bit.

"Well, see Sasuke doesn't know that I'm gay or that I like him so can you just not say anything in regards to that."

He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Naruto…"

"Save it Iruke! I know what you're gonna say and I don't wanna hear it. Just do this for me, please."

He opened his mouth to say something but he stopped.

"Fine. Since we're having a guest and watching movies I'm just gonna order pizza."

I didn't care what we had. Sasuke was coming over. That was the only thing on my mind.

* * *

><p>I finished my homework as quickly as possible and practically sprinted out of the library.<p>

I pulled my phone out to double check his address and started heading in the direction.

I wasn't used to this part of town and got turned around a few times.

At 10 past 5 I finally arrived at his house.

I rang the door bell and waited for someone to come to the door.

I heard some noises coming from inside and Naruto's voice.

"No! I'm going to answer it Iruka… You promised now stay put!"

I chuckled a bit at how annoyed he sounded but I could tell it was nothing serious.

He obviously got along well with this Iruka person. I wished I had a similar relationship with Itachi.

I remembered going off on him earlier and guilt overwhelmed me.

But it all washed away when Naruto opened the door and smiled at me.

"Hey Sasuke!"

I shouldn't have been taken surprised when he hugged me but I was.

"Hey Naruto. Sorry it took me a bit to get here. I got lost."

I pushed him away and ruffled his hair.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me inside.

"It's fine. You're here now aren't you? You hungry? We ordered pizza."

I smelled the grease and cheese and my stomach growled.

"Yea. Starving. I didn't get a chance to eat dinner…"

Naruto looked at me curiously but didn't say anything.

We stepped into the living room and there was a brunette sitting on the couch.

"Hello. You must me Sasuke. I'm Iruka. Nice to meet you."

He extended his hand and I shook it.

"Thanks for having me over."

He smiled at me and gestured towards the couch and chairs.

"Make yourself at home. Take a seat. Eat. I'm gonna go do some laundry. We'll start the movies in an hour or so."

He ruffled Naruto's hair as he left the room which irritated me for some reason. I shook it off and sat down on the couch.

Naruto stood there for a few seconds before plopping down beside me.

He seemed nervous for some reason. He was fidgeting and was looking everywhere but at me.

I reached for a piece of pizza and took a few bites before breaking the awkward silence.

"So who's Iruka again?"

He jumped a little bit when I addressed him and I held back laughter.

"Oh. He's a family friend. He's kinda like an uncle or cousin. He's kinda weird and little over protective. So just ignore him if he says anything weird. That's what I do. And he likes to exaggerate so if he says anything about me it's probably not true."

I couldn't hold back my laughter anymore. He was just too funny and I felt like I could laugh here.

I felt comfortable at here. Nothing compared to how I felt like at home. Thinking of home made my laughter come to a quick end.

Naruto smiled and hopped up.

"Would you like something to drink? We have bottled water, milk, juice, and Root Beer."

I thought about it and decided on water.

"Water's good."

He nodded and scampered off into the kitchen.

While he was gone I pondered over how to ask if I could stay the night.

That hadn't been part of the plan but I couldn't bring myself to go home tonight and I never felt comfortable at Neji or Kiba's place.

I had enough money for a hotel room but I didn't want to leave here and I'd only been here a few minutes.

Something cold touched my cheek and I jumped in surprise.

I turned to see Naruto smirking at me.

"Sorry, but you were out of it. I said your name a few times but you didn't respond."

I took the water from him and chuckled.

"Yea, I've just got some stuff on my mind."

Naruto looked worried and sat down next to me again.

"What's up?"

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Would it be too much trouble if I stayed the night? I kinda got into it with my brother and I don't think I can bring myself to go home tonight."

I looked at him and he looked taken aback. I knew I shouldn't have said anything.

"Forget it. I should—"

"You wanna stay the night?"

He didn't say it like it was a problem. I just sounded like a foreign concept to him.

Then he smiled and hopped up again.

"I'll have to ask Iruka, but I don't think he'll mind. I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>I was practically skipping as I made my way upstairs to the laundry room.<p>

_Sasuke's in my house. Sasuke's going to stay the night. This is the best day ever!_

I had never had a friend sleep over. Gaara refused to cause of his insomnia.

I stepped into the laundry room and took a deep breath.

"Hey Iruka. What do you think of Sasuke?"

He shrugged as he folded shirts and put them into a basket.

"He seems nice. He's good looking. He's friends with you. I don't really know him though. I'm sure I will get to know him though. I figure you're gonna have him around a lot."

I took hold of that hoping to trap him with his words.

"So you're okay with having him around?"

He finished folding shirts and started putting another load into the washer.

"Yea I guess. Why?"

I walked over and leaned against the washer.

"Well, he's having problems with his brother and can't go home. Do you think he could stay the night?"

Iruka froze for a second but he started putting clothes into the washer right away.

He didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Umm… Iruka? Can he?"

He sighed as he closed the washer and started it up.

"Umm Naruto I don't think that's such a good idea. I barely know him and if he's having problems with his brother I doubt he approves so I have to say no. I'm sorry."

As he talked I felt it happen. I was becoming upset and angry.

My medicine had faded from my system a few hours ago and Sasuke coming over had made me forget to take more.

The switch had been flipped. My anger exploded.

* * *

><p>I was watching TV without paying attention as I waited for Naruto to come back.<p>

I felt bad for imposing on him but I didn't know what else to do.

I was too much of a coward to go back home and face Itachi.

I heard subtle voice coming from upstairs then suddenly Naruto was shouting.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? HE HAS NO WHERE ELSE TO GO IRUKA!"

I stood up automatically. He sounded exactly like he had during that fight at school.

"Naruto calm down! I don't feel it's appropriate. He should go home to his brother if he's having problems. It's not our concern."

I started heading up the stair without thinking.

"IT IS MY CONCERN! HE'S MY FRIEND! I'M JUST TRYING TO HELP HIM! WHAT IF IT WAS GAARA? YOU WOULDN'T CARE THEN!"

I felt bad for causing trouble and wanted to try and fix things.

"Gaara's different Naruto. We've known him a long time. You've just met Sasuke."

I stepped into the laundry room and Iruka looked at me as if he was embarrassed.

Naruto was trembling in fury.

"Naruto forget it. I didn't mean to cause any trouble. I'll go."

He ignored me. He was fixated on Iruka.

"SASUKE'S DIFFERENT IRUKA! HE'S IMPORTANT!"

I wasn't sure what he meant by important but it made me feel good all the same.

Naruto took a step towards Iruka. I remembered him hitting that guy and school and saying he'd out someone in the hospital.

I knew he'd hate himself if he hurt Iruka and grabbed his arm to hold him back.

"Naruto, calm down. Everything's okay."

I tried to sound assertive as well as soothing. It must've worked because he stopped trembling and looked at me.

There was an ashamed and hurt look on his face. He leaned into me and buried his head in my chest.

"Sorry…"

I ruffled his hair and rubbed his back.

"Don't worry about it bud."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tight.

Normally I would've pushed him away by now but I didn't want to.

If this was what he needed to feel okay then he could hold me forever.

I looked at Iruka intending to tell him that I didn't need to stay but the way he was looking at me silenced me.

He looked shocked and confused.

"You calmed him down…"

He shook his head and cocked his head at me.

"Thank you. You can stay. You're always welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for all the changes of POV. I'm trying to hold back on that but it's hard for me to do.<strong>

**Sorry it's so long too. There was just so much I wanted in this part. It was going to be even longer but I decided to break it off here and the next chapter might be shorter than usual.**

**Reviews Please. :O)**


	10. Warmth

Complete 180 10

**Naruto does not belong to me in any way.**

**Unrelated news: Totally had a geekgasm and bought Harry Potter: Page to Screen The Complete Film Making Journey! XD**

**Now some things I'd like to address.**

**First, I'd like to thank all of you who have been reading my story(ies). You reviews and support are very much appreciated. **

**Second, I want to thank my boyfriend and best friend. I know they aren't on this site and will never see this, but I was in a dark place a few months ago and completely gave up writing. If it weren't for those two encouraging me and practically black mailing me into writing again I wouldn't be here writing for you guys. ;) **

**With that out of the way, let's continue with Naruto and Sasuke's story shall we?**

* * *

><p>Once Iruka agreed I could stay, I sent Itachi a text. I was too much of a coward to call him.<p>

After relentless apologies, Naruto finally relaxed and agreed to go downstairs and watch the movies.

After that, it didn't take long for Naruto to go back to his usual cheerful self.

He was teasing Iruka about the crappy movies he had rented and kept putting his feet in Iruka's lap to irritate him.

"Dammit Naruto! You know I hate feet! Get off of me you useless lump!"

I couldn't help laughing at them. It was so carefree here and it was becoming contagious.

Eventually Iruka shoved him away and Naruto landed sprawled across my lap.

"Why don't you bug Sasuke for a change, huh?"

Naruto tensed up for some reason and scooted away from me.

"Sorry…"

It was weird for him to be so shy so I threw my arm around his shoulders.

"Don't worry about it. You're acting strange."

He shrugged out from underneath my arm but stayed closer to me than before.

I liked him being that close. The warmth emanating from him felt nice.

An hour into the second movie, Naruto sprawled into his side on the couch.

He pulled a pillow from behind him and rested it against my leg.

Before he laid his head down he looked up at me.

"Do you mind?"

I rolled my eyes, feigning annoyance.

"If you must."

He chuckled and laid his head down.

A little while later he started emitting soft, low snores.

Subconsciously I had started running my fingers through his hair. When I became aware of what I was doing I reluctantly stopped.

"Naruto? Are you really asleep?"

I looked over at Iruka in confusion. He smiled at me before explaining.

"I just had to make sure. He probably wouldn't want me to day some of the things I'm going to."

I wasn't sure why, but suddenly I felt nervous.

I started running my fingers through his hair again and I felt calm.

"He's very fond of you. He doesn't to take to people the way he's taken to you."

I had already presumed as much from everything he had told me.

"Shouldn't that be a good thing? You don't sound very happy about it."

He shook his head and muted the movie.

"No. I'm happy… I'm just very perplexed by it all."

He was confusing me more and more.

"What do you mean by that?"

He sighed.

"You were able to calm him down when he started to go into a rage."

I shrugged my shoulders. I had pretty much done the same thing when he was in that fight at school.

"I'm sure if he wasn't so mad at you, you could've gotten through to him."

Iruka shook his head.

"No, I wouldn't have. I've never been able to get through to him. No one can."

I remembered how Gaara had walked him to the nurse's office.

"What about his friend? Gaara?"

Iruka contemplated his answer.

"To an extent. Gaara can talk to him; persuade him to take his medicine near the end of Naruto's rages. But never in the thick of them or when their just building up. That took me by complete surprise and he didn't even need his medicine…"

I wasn't sure what he was getting at anymore.

"So what are you trying to say?"

I couldn't look away from his narrowed eyes.

"I'm saying for some reason you're special. You're good for him. I can tell you think highly of him and he of you. Don't mess that up and don't hurt him. The last thing he needs is to lose someone he cares about."

I wasn't exactly sure where all of it was coming from, but I was reminded of a father trying to intimidate his daughter's boyfriend.

A little much for a simple friendship if you ask me.

"So what do you want me to say? That I'll be friends with him forever? Sorry Iruka, but that's not exactly something I can promise, but I'll be friends for him for as long he wants me to be."

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I guess that'll have to do. So Sasuke, what grade are you in?"

The change of topic took me off guard but I grasped onto it.

"I'm a sophomore."

He nodded his head.

"I remember my sophomore year of high school. This might surprise you, but I was really popular in high school. Broke many a heart. You dating anyone or have someone you like?"

I knew what Iruka was asking was similar o what Itachi had asked me about, but there was a subtle difference to the two questions I couldn't name.

"Nope. No one. Not yet at least. Girls are just… irritating."

He nodded and chuckled in a knowing manner.

"I know what you mean. Relationships never interested me. It was all just for fun. Until I found the one that is."

It was weird that I felt more comfortable talking about this then I ever would with Itachi.

"You're in love? What's she like?"

I had to know what was so intriguing about being in love with someone.

If it was even worth the trouble.

"They are the most important person to me. Understand me in every way there is to understand a person. Listen's to everything I have to say like there's nothing more interesting. Looks at me like I'm everything they need. I always feel safe and secure around them. It's an amazing thing to have Sasuke. Once you find it don't ever let it go. You might not find it again."

What he said intrigued me, but I couldn't picture myself sharing that with any of the girls that I knew.

Maybe it would years before I met the person meant for me. Maybe it would never happen for me.

Naruto squirmed a bit and sat up to stretch. Iruka quickly turned the TV off.

"Is the movie over? What'd I miss?"

Iruka stood up and shook his head.

"Nothing important. It's late. You two should head up to bed."

Naruto started to disagree, but silently nodded when Iruka glared at him.

"Come on Sasuke. I'm actually really tired."

He said through a yawn so it came out really jumbled.

I laughed and agreed with him. The events of today had left me exhausted.

We trudged up the stairs towards his room.

When he opened the door and turned on the light I was blinded by orange.

The walls were orange. His bed spread was orange. Even the curtains.

"Let me guess. Your favorite colors orange."

He laughed and sat on his bed.

"How'd did you even guess that Sasuke? Are you psychic? What's your favorite color?"

I blurted out blue without thinking. What else could I say looking at Naruto's eyes?

He started laughing and I figured it was because of the confused expression on my face.

I rolled my eyes and pulled my shirt off and tossed it into a corner.

Naruto looked away and walked over to his closet and pulled out some clothes.

"Umm… I'm gonna go change. I'll be right back."

I didn't understand why he was acting so strangely but I didn't dwell on it.

I turned his TV on and sat at his desk chair.

I noticed a picture of him and Gaara on the desk.

Gaara had his arm around Naruto's shoulders and was actually smiling.

For some reason I didn't like looking at it and turned it the other way.

The door opened and I turned to face Naruto.

"So do you have a sleeping bag or are you just gonna give me a pillow and blanket to use?"

He gave me a blank stare.

"What are you talking about?"

I chuckled and inclined my head towards the floor.

"I need something to sleep on. I doubt the floor's that comfortable."

Naruto rolled his eyes at me like I was absurd.

"I'm not making you sleep on the floor Sasuke. My bed's plenty big for the both of us."

The bed did look a hell of lot more comfortable.

"If you're sure…"

Naruto shook his head and lay down on the side against the wall.

He crawled under the covers and rolled onto his side.

"Unless you really want to sleep on the floor. Hit the lights."

I resigned and flipped the lights off before crawling into bed beside Naruto.

I lay on my back and put my hands behind my head and stared up at the ceiling.

"Hey Sasuke…"

Naruto sounded meek and nervous like he had on that first day I met him.

"What's up?"

He fidgeted a bit before answering.

"Did Iruka say anything to you? Does he hate me now?"

I turned my head to Naruto and reached over to ruffle his hair.

"Don't worry. He's not mad and he doesn't hate you. He loves you."

A smile pulled at his lips and then he started to scrutinize me.

"Can I ask what happened between you and your brother?"

I looked away from him. Not because I didn't want to tell him but because I so desperately wanted to confide in him.

The strength of the desire scared me, but I still started to explain.

"He didn't care that I was suspended. I'm not sure what I was expecting, but I expected something more than what I got. He was glad and almost sounded proud. What the hell kind of guardian acts like that? He's supposed to be acting like a parent but he's still a freakin child!"

I started panting as all the pent up frustration at me brother let itself loose.

I wanted Naruto to start berating him as well but he stayed silence.

I looked at him; waiting for him to say something.

He chewed on his lip for a few moments before saying anything.

"I know you want a parent out of him Sasuke, but you have to remember he's still your brother. This is as new and unknown for him as it is for you. His reaction may have been wrong, but he's trying his best isn't he. Cut him some slack."

At first I was angry at Naruto for siding with Itachi, but then the truth and rightness of his words shined through.

I felt even more guilty than before and I sat up and rubbed my face with my hands.

"Dammit! Now I have to apologize and everything. He's probably beyond pissed off at me."

Naruto sat up and gave me a quick hug before laying down again.

"Stop stressing. Everything will be fine. Go to bed. Sleep will help."

I smiled at him before I laid down again.

I fell asleep enjoying his warmth close beside me.

_I could get used to this…_

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa! Another long one. Didn't expect that!<strong>

**So I don't think I'll have the next chapter up till Friday. I might have one up tomorrow, but if I don't then I'm sorry.**

**Holiday's are important to me and the people close to me and though I'd love to spend all my time writing they high-jack my lap top around these times.**

**So until Wednesday or Friday.**

**In case it's Friday, Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Reviews please. :O)**


	11. Ah Hell

Complete 180

**Naruto and its characters do not belong to me.**

**Yay! I cranked another one out!**

**Alright. I'm kinda stuck between plot lines so I want you guys to help me out.**

**First, A. Before or B. After**

**Second, A. Acceptance or B. Denial**

**I can't really give any more details without giving too much away.**

* * *

><p> <em>The sun beat down on the car as we drove through town.<em>

_I rolled the window and the wind traveled through my hair and over my face._

_The breeze felt nice and comforting in the blazing summer heat._

_Mom caught my eye in the rearview mirror._

"_Congratulations baby! You're a sophomore now!"_

_Itachi scoffed and rolled his eyes at all the fuss. I ignored him and smiled at Mom._

"_You said we're getting ice cream right? Ice cream sounds really good!"_

_Dad chuckled and reached back to ruffle my hair._

"_That's why we picked you up isn't it? Look we're here now."_

_Mom pulled in to ice cream parlor's parking lot and slid into a spot._

_I was out of the car before she had pulled the keys out of ignition._

_Mom got out of the car and I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door._

_She laughed and pulled me to stop._

"_We have to wait for your brother and father Sasuke. Have a little patience."_

_I grumbled under my breath and started tapping my foot impatiently like Mom did when Dad got home late from work._

_I knew Dad hated it and that he would rush over to scold me._

"_Sasuke! Stop that!"_

_I grinned and nodded my head._

"_Okay! Let's go inside now!"_

_I grabbed my Dad's hand and pulled them inside._

_Itachi followed us inside very slowly._

_We stood at the counter waiter for someone to take our order._

_Mom smiled at me._

"_What flavor do you want Sasuke?"_

_My eyes scanned over all the choices and focused on one to my right._

"_Cookie dough!"_

_She giggled and listed off our order. A few moments later were walking over to a table with our ice cream._

_Before I started eating mine I beamed at Mom and Dad._

"_Thanks!"_

_Itachi rolled his eyes. Dad glared at him before addressing me._

"_You're welcome son."_

_Mom took Dad's hand and smiled at me._

"_We love you Sasuke."_

Sound became distorted when Mom said that. The scene began to blur and a bus colliding with a car replaced it.

I snapped awake from my dream and took quick gasping breaths.

I had known it was a dream. Everything had been too bright and perfect to be real.

Almost as if I had been watching a movie of my lost life.

I had forgotten how much I acted like a child then. I had always been a mother's boy.

Tears started to leak out of my eyes.

That was what would've happened if my parent's car hadn't of been hit by that bus.

How my life should've progressed.

But no. Some cruel twist of fate took my happiness away from me and now I was alone.

I was sobbing. I started rubbing at my eyes and tried to keep quiet so as not to wake Naruto up.

Naruto's head was resting beside my chest. I started running my fingers through his hair like I had last night.

That comforted me a little bit. I never felt alone around Naruto.

My sobs must've waked him up because he started shifting around and his eyes opened.

I pulled my hand away before he realized what I was doing to his hair.

He'd probably wanna know why. I didn't have an answer.

"Sasuke? Are you crying? What's wrong?"

Sleepiness left his eyes to be replaced with worry.

"I dreamt about my parents and I woke up. I didn't want to wake up. I wanted to stay there with them forever."

Naruto's eyes opened wide and he sat up really fast.

"Don't say that Sasuke! Don't ever say that!"

I was shocked by his reaction and I felt like I should explain myself.

"I miss them Naruto. I feel so alone now that their gone…"

He shook his head and stared at me with an intense expression.

"You're not alone Sasuke. You have your brother. You have m… your friends."

I sat up and rested my forehead against me knee.

"It's not the same though. You wouldn't understand…"

"Why? It's not like I have a mom or dad downstairs. Cause Iruka's the perfect replacement? Far from it. But I'm dealing. Iruka's here for me. Gaara's here for me. And now you are too Sasuke. And just like your brother and your friends, I'm here for you."

I understood what he was saying, but I couldn't help but notice the huge difference in our situations.

"It's just not the same Naruto."

He glared at me.

"You think that just because I never knew them I don't miss them. That's bullshit Sasuke and you know it."

I flinched and felt ashamed of myself.

"Sorry Naruto… I really am. I'm just having a hard time accepting it."

He reached for my hand and squeezed it real quick before jumping out of bed.

"It's okay Sasuke. I'm here whenever you need someone to talk to. I smell breakfast cooking. Let's go eat."

The warmth of Naruto's hand squeezing mine lingered all through breakfast.

* * *

><p>My phone vibrated and I pulled it out to read the text.<p>

**I want you home by noon. We need to talk. –Itachi**

I sighed when I read his message. I wasn't ready to leave Naruto's. I definitely wasn't ready to face Itachi.

"What's wrong?"

I looked up at Naruto and shrugged.

"Itachi wants me home by noon. He wants to talk."

Iruka looked over from the kitchen but didn't say anything.

I pinched the bridge of my nose as the prospective of going home hit me.

"Would you like me to go with you?"

I looked at Naruto and had to hold back the automatic yes that had popped into my head.

"You don't have to do that. I'm sure things will be fine…"

Though the thought of Naruto being there did make it sound easier.

He smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I want to though. I don't want you to be in trouble because of me."

I was sure me staying the night was the least of Itachi's worries.

He was pissed about yesterday I knew it and my brother was scary as hell when he was mad.

"Alright. You can come."

* * *

><p>I hesitated on my doorstep. I had reached for the doorknob but stopped just before I grabbed it.'<p>

Itachi was going to be furious. Maybe Naruto shouldn't be here.

"Umm you sure you don't want to go home? There's going to be a lot of yelling. I just know it."

He shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"So what? It's partly my fault he's mad."

I rolled my eyes.

"It's your life…"

He laughed and I took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping inside.

The light in living room was on so I knew he was in there.

I took a step forward and chickened out.

"Let's go… I don't think he's hea—"

"Sasuke. I know your there."

His voice was relatively calm. I had expected cold fury.

Still, I balked. He could be faking after all.

Naruto pushed me forward and I turned to glare at him.

"Go on. Everything's going to be fine. I promise."

I started to shake my head but he glared right back at me so I gave a resigned sigh and walked down the hallway.

I stepped into the living room and found Itachi sitting on the couch watching TV.

He wither didn't notice me or he was ignoring me.

"H-Hi…"

He looked up at me and he didn't seem upset. Still I thought I should apologize.

"Look, I'm really sorry about last night Itachi. I had a bad day and was pissed off as it was and you not caring just sent me over the edge."

He was looking past me. As if I hadn't said anything.

"Who's this?"

Naruto was leaning around me to look at Itachi.

"Hi! I'm Naruto. Sasuke stayed over at my house last night. We're sorry if you're mad but I wanted to help out my friend."

Itachi raised an eyebrow at him before looking at me.

"Friend? I assumed you had stayed with Kiba or Neji. It's nice to meet you Naruto."

I shook my head and Naruto smiled at Itachi.

"Nope. I stayed over at Naruto's. It doesn't really matter where I stayed though does it? I'm really really sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have talked to you like that."

Itachi sighed and turned off the TV.

"I'm not mad Sasuke. I was a little upset though. You need to stop thinking of me as a replacement for Mom or Dad. I'm your brother and nothing more. Understand?"

I nodded my head. Naruto had said the same thing last night.

"That's not what I wanted to talk about though. My job needs me to go to New York for 3 months."

That took me by surprise though having the house to myself for 3 months sounded great.

"Oh. Well you don't need to worry about that Itachi. You know I can take care of myself. Just bring me back something cool."

He sighed and shook his head.

"I won't need to worry about you taking care of yourself and you can pick out your own souvenir because you're going with me."

I couldn't process what he just said. I heard Naruto gasp.

"What about—"

I should've been worried about school and falling behind. I wasn't. That was the farthest thing from my mind.

For some reason I can't even begin to fathom I was worried about not seeing Naruto for 3 months.

Itachi shook his head.

"We'll enroll you in a school there. Everything's already worked out. We're leaving the day you start fall break so you won't miss any school."

I collapsed into the nearest chair and ran my fingers through my hair.

_Ah hell…_

* * *

><p><strong>Wasn't sure if I would have one up today but I'm glad I managed it.<strong>

**So until Friday! Happy Thanksgiving! :) **

**Reviews please.**


	12. Unnatural

Complete 180

**Naruto and its characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

><p> "You don't want to go do you? I can tell by the way you're talking about it."<p>

It still took me by surprise how well Naruto understood me.

Itachi had asked him to go home so he could talk to me alone. As soon as he was done explaining everything to me I ran upstairs and called Naruto.

All I had said was that it was set in stone. I hadn't complained or said anything bad about the trip but he somehow knew I was completely against it.

And I knew that when I told Neji and Kiba they would think it was the greatest thing ever.

"Nope. Not in the slightest. I mean it's only three months. I'd understand if it was permanent… No. Not even then. I don't want to leave. This is my home."

I had never any desire to leave and I doubt I ever will, but not Itachi.

Leaving was all he had ever talked about. This place suffocated him and now he was stuck here with his kid brother.

"You know… If he's worried about you not being able to take care of yourself we could introduce him to Iruka. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you stayed with us. I don't know what changed but he freakin loves you now."

That took me off guard. I had forgotten Naruto wasn't aware of what happens after he goes into a range. Also, that was a very generous offer that I was dying to take advantage of.

I knew it wasn't possible though.

"That's not why he's making me go with him. He thinks getting away from here will be good for me. That if I'm somewhere with no memories of my parents it'll me move on or something. Complete bullshit."

He wanted to forget about Mom and Dad. I didn't and no matter where he took me it wouldn't make it any less painful.

"He's trying to help in his own way Sasuke. Try to see it that way. Besides, it's New York! Doesn't that appeal to you at all? I'd love to go there."

I honestly had no desire to go. And it just wasn't because of this strange reluctance to leave Naruto behind. I didn't wanna leave school or Neji and Kiba. I loved my roots here.

"Really? You could leave everything you care about behind without a second thought?"

I felt guilty for having to leave and it wasn't even my idea or like I had a choice.

I heard Naruto sigh on the other end.

"That's not what you're doing Sasuke. It's not like you're leaving for forever. You'll be back in 3 months. Who knows? You might enjoy yourself."

"Not without y—"

I started to say not without Naruto without thinking.

"Not without anyone to hang out with."

Naruto laughed and I smiled at the sound.

"Well if you ever get too bored you can always call me."

I was glad to have an excuse to do just that. Now that I felt so close to him I wasn't sure how long I could go without talking to him.

We made plans to hang out tomorrow then hung up for bed.

I didn't get much sleep. All I could think about was New York and wishing my brother had a simpler job.

* * *

><p>My two week suspension flew by so fast it was like it never happened.<p>

That was all because I spent every day of it with Naruto.

My house. His house. Library. Homework. Doing nothing.

It didn't seem to matter what we did. I was having fun.

I had become such a common presence at Naruto's house that I started to think of it as my second home.

Even Iruka joked about it. Ever night I was over there he would ask if I was staying home or leaving for the night.

And unless Itachi said I couldn't it was always the former.

So my suspension just felt like a really long weekend and waking for school Monday morning felt like a natural thing.

I walked to school with Neji and Kiba as usual and when I stepped onto campus Naruto was there waiting to hug me.

As I pushed him away and ruffled his hair I gave a brief nod to Gaara standing a few feet away.

The only downside about spending so much time with Naruto was that Gaara was present more times than not.

We had come to a silent mutual understanding though. I really didn't have a problem with him it was just the way he looked at me.

I had only seen him with a glare on his face so when I first saw him smile at Naruto I did a double take.

It seemed Naruto was the only one he smiled at and that kind of bugged me.

Anyways as long as we left each alone we were fine.

"Hey Sasuke! Wanna come over for dinner today? Iruka's making lasagna."

I would rather eat there then at home any day so I didn't waste time thinking about it.

"Count me in."

He beamed. Gaara rolled his eyes. Neji and Kiba exchanged a glance.

"Well, I'll see you later Naruto."

We went our separate ways and headed for class.

"Just what is that Naruto kid to you Sasuke?"

I looked at Kiba surprise. His tone was off and I didn't understand the question.

"I don't know what you mean. He's my friend, you know that."

He nodded but he looked worried about something.

"Yea I know. I just don't understand how you're so close with him. You've only known him for like a month and you're spending all your time with him. It's weird."

He sounded accusing and I instantly got defensive.

"What the hell are you saying Kiba? You're mad that I hang out with him?"

He shook his head.

"Kinda yea. We called and asked you to hang out while you were suspended but every time you said you had plans with Naruto."

I couldn't believe this.

"Well it's not like we hung out all that much before I was friends with Naruto."

He looked at me like I was missing something obvious.

"That's the problem Sasuke. You rarely hang out with your friends you've known all your life, but you're more than happy to spend all your time with this kid you barely know. I'm just saying that it's unnatural. Right Neji?"

I rounded on Neji and he nodded his head.

"It is a little weird Sasuke. We're just not sure what to make of it. You've changed."

I clenched my fists and forced myself not to take a swing on one or both of them.

"I've changed. Umm let's see… I saw my fucking parents die in a car crash! Or did you forget about that? I think that gives me the right to change!"

They both looked at me with sympathy.

"We know Sasuke. And ever since then you've been pushing us away. You can talk to us, you know that right?"

I shook my head and started walking ahead of them.

"No I can't. No one understands what I'm going through. I can only talk to Naruto so you'll just have to get used to that fact or stop being my friends. It's your choice."

I didn't wait for them to answer. I headed to class without them. I wanted to be alone. Or with Naruto but since class was about to start that wasn't an option.

My first day back was getting off to an amazing start…

* * *

><p><strong>Hope everyone had an amazing Thanksgiving! I know I did. Gonna have to hit the gym in the morning!<strong>

**Anyways managed to wake from my food coma to type up this piece of crap chapter...**

**It's not what I had thought out in my head but I just couldn't get it to translate into words well so I'm sorry.**

**Anyways the next chapter should be loads better.**

**Reviews please. :O)**


	13. Jealous

Complete 180

**Naruto and its characters do not belong to me.**

**I use two lines from the actual show in this chapter. I do not claim to have come up with them.**

**On an earlier chapter I asked you guys to help me with plot lines and this is what I've decided.**

**Before, because that's the only way for the story to work and Acceptance, because it was 2 to 1 and because it works better for the story.**

**Also I wanna explain something. When I was saying how I might not have a chapter up for a few days some people said to take my time, the longer I take the better it'll be, stuff like that.**

**That's not the case. It doesn't matter how long I take typing them up. It matters how well the chapters translate into words because I draw my story before I write it. I know it's kinda backwards but that's how I work. So some chapters translate into words better than others. The main issue is that I suck at describing things. **

**Now to Sasuke and Naruto's story. XD**

* * *

><p>The bell rang for lunch and I hopped out of my seat with a big smile on my face.<p>

"Where are you going Naruto?"

I had started walking towards the door of the classroom when Gaara stopped me.

I turned to face him and gave him a departing hug.

"I'm going to go see Sasuke of course. I'll you later."

He started to say something but I ran out of the classroom. If I didn't make it down to the cafeteria in time I'd miss Sasuke and wouldn't see him until the end of the day.

_I won't be able to do this while he's in New York…_

I shook my head and tried not to dwell on it too much.

I would make the most of this last week with Sasuke. After he left I would mope and miss him like crazy.

I hope he would take me up on my offer and call me. I'm not sure if I can go 3 months without talking to him.

I made it to the cafeteria hallway just in time and waited for Sasuke to show up.

He never did. I looked up and down the hallway frantically.

I even scanned the cafeteria but I knew I hadn't missed him. Sasuke was skipping lunch today.

I headed for the rooftop.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, can we please go eat? I'm starving!"<p>

I rolled my eyes at Kiba.

"If you're so hungry then go. I never said you had to skip with me. You came up here of your own volition."

Kiba raised his eyes at the unknown word but walked over to railing and leaned against it.

"Are you kidding? We said we're here for you didn't we? We're trying to understand Sasuke."

Neji nodded his head in agreement.

I had just told them about New York. Sure enough their reactions were exactly as I had guessed.

So I quickly explained how much I was dreading going. They didn't seem to understand my reluctance.

They stayed though cause they were trying to say they still wanted to be friends. Something I really appreciated.

We might not be as close as we once were, but I didn't want to lose them.

"Part of it's because I'm being forced to go. You know, if it was a vacation I don't think I'd mind, but there's an ulterior 's what really bugs me."

I knew that me being so attached to Naruto was what had cause our earlier disagreement but I wasn't going to lie to them.

"Also, I feel guilty for leaving you guys and Naruto behind. It doesn't feel right."

I saw them exchange a glance when I mentioned Naruto and I ground my teeth together.

"Why do you guys have a problem with him?"

Kiba chewed on his lip and Neji sighed before answering.

"Kiba thinks he's gay. With the way he's always hugging you and that guy with the blood red hair. Since you guys spend so much time together he thought you guys might be dating…"

I should've felt the urge to defend my sexuality. Instead I felt the urge to defend Naruto.

"There's no way Naruto's gay! Don't even say that! Why do you have to always go after him? It's always something! Can't you just accept that he's my friend and drop it? He's not gay—"

* * *

><p>I had heard enough. Sasuke was repulsed by the idea of me being gay. If he found out it was true our friendship would be over. Hell, it might be over now.<p>

I ran down the stairway that led up to the rooftop with tears in my eyes.

My short time with him was the happiest I could remember me being. I would cherish those memories.

I hadn't realized how much I cared about him until the prospect of losing him had hit me.

As I ran down the empty hallways to get back to class I ran into something solid.

I looked up and recognized Gaara's hair through my blurry vision.

"Gaara…"

I leaned into him and wrapped my arms around. He patted me on the back as I sobbed into his chest.

"Ssh. What happened?"

Gaara truly was my best friend. He had always been there for me and hopefully always would be.

I wrapped my arms around him tighter until my tears subsided and I could bring myself to speak.

"Sasuke's friends told him they thought I was gay and he kept denying it. They idea repulsed him. I don't think he'll want to be friends with me anymore Gaara but I don't want to lose him. How can I fix things? Should I deny it or tell him the truth? I can't lose him! I need him Gaara!"

I looked up at Gaara desperately needing advice.

His eyes clouded with some emotion I couldn't name. It took me off guard because Gaara was usually so stoic.

"Gaara, wha—"

"Stop chasing Sasuke!" (1)

His hands were gripping my shoulders. So much that it hurt.

I tried to flinch away but his grip was too strong.

"Gaara what's wrong?"

Intensity filled his eyes and I was getting scared.

"Do you think you can change Sasuke's heart?" (2)

For some reason guilt filled me when he said that and I hung my head.

"I wasn't trying to…"

I wasn't sure if I was lying or telling the truth. Gaara's grip had only gotten tighter.

"Good! Because you can't! He can't accept you Naruto! He's not like us! He can't love you the way I can!"

My head snapped up when Gaara said that.

"What are you trying to say Gaara?"

* * *

><p>"—and even if he is I don't give a damn! It doesn't matter to me one way or the other!"<p>

Kiba and Neji were looking at me like I had gone crazy.

What I said was true. It didn't matter to me if Naruto was gay, straight or bi. He was my friend.

What upset me was that, if he was gay why hadn't he told me?

I mean if your best friends a guy and that guy is gay his best friend should know about it right?

(That sentence gave me such a tremendous headache!)

He didn't think that I'd shun him for that did he? He knew me better than that right?

"Naruto's my friend. I like spending time with him. He makes me feel… like I'm home. I don't know how to describe it right, but whether he likes guys or girls doesn't change our friendship!"

Kiba was staring at me incredulously.

"What?"

He ran his fingers through his hair.

"You sound like you're in love with him Sasuke…"

I clenched my fists.

"If Naruto's gay I'm fine with it, but that doesn't make me gay. I'll see you guys later."

I left them there on the rooftop. I really wanted to hit something.

Destruction of school property probably wasn't the best idea after getting back from being suspended though.

I'd just roam the halls until lunch was over. That would give me plenty of time to calm down.

"I love you so much Naruto…"

I didn't process what I had heard till it was too late. I turned the corner and froze.

Gaara was hovering over Naruto. Naruto was looking at him in wonder.

The next thing I knew Gaara was kissing Naruto.

I turned around and walked away from the scene as fast as I possibly could.

I didn't know what to think. I didn't know what to do.

The one thing I was aware of was that I was angry. Really, really angry.

I wanted to go back and punch Gaara in face a million times over. I wanted to erase Gaara's kiss from Naruto's lips.

I was… jealous.

I punched the nearest locker a few times until my knuckles started bleeding.

* * *

><p><strong>There. I think that chapters loads better if I do say so myself. XD<strong>

**I had fun writing this one and I think it shows.**

**Reviews please. :O)**


	14. Brother

Complete 180

**Naruto and its characters do not belong to me.**

**This is the most connected I've ever felt with one of my stories and I'm totally loving how it feels.**

**All your reviews and support are greatly appreciated.**

**I especially wanna thank TrueBlueMoon for the amazing review she left on the last chapter. It made me feel really good about myself and my writing ability. **

**Now on with our favorite couple's story…**

* * *

><p>I completely shut down when Gaara kissed me. It was something I had never expected along with him loving me.<p>

I had never thought of him that way. He had always been my best friend and nothing more.

Iruka used to joke that we were perfect together but my mind had never strayed in that direction.

You always hear of best friends falling in love with each other I had never understood how.

I practically grew up with Gaara. True he knew everything about me and I trusted him more than anyone else, there was never any feeling of romance. He was more of a brother than a friend.

You just don't fall in love with your brother. Apparently Gaara didn't view me that way or he had managed to get past it somehow. I knew I wouldn't be able.

I didn't push away like I should have. Like I so desperately wanted to.

Though he had crossed the line, he was still my best friend. I didn't, couldn't bring myself to hurt.

I just didn't respond and waited for him to pull away on his own.

Once he did I stepped away and turned my back on him. I couldn't look at him.

"Naruto…"

Hearing his voice made me jump.

"You shouldn't have done that Gaara. No matter how you feel."

I got a control of my emotions and turned to face him again. He was as stoic as always so I couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling.

"I love you Naruto. I want to be with you. I may have gone about it the wrong way but I had to tell you how I felt. I'm a much better match for you than Sa—"

"Gaara don't…"

He went on as if I had said nothing.

"—suke. He doesn't know you the way I do Naruto. He's not gay. All he can be is your friend. I can be so much more. He'll leave you someday and I'll always be a fixture in your life. Be with me. I'll erase any feelings you ever thought you had for him."

Everything he said cut me like a knife. I slid to the ground and covered my ears so as to block all sound.

It didn't help. I knew what he was saying was true. I always knew my feelings for Sasuke were unrequited but hearing it said so bluntly by someone else is so much more painful than saying it in your head.

"Gaara stop!"

I tucked my legs against my chest and buried my head in my knees.

"Just think about it Naruto! You know everything I'm saying is true. Look at yourself! You're in pain because of him. I'll never make you hurt like this!"

He got down on his knees and knelt in front of me. He pulled my hands away from my ears and made me look at him.

"Be with me Naruto. I love you and I promise to make you happy."

For an instant I considered what Gaara was offering. I knew he could make me happy in a way. No not happy… content. I would be settling for something less than what I wanted, needed, and deserved.

It wouldn't be fair to myself or Gaara. Gaara deserved someone who could love him whole heartedly.

"I'm sorry Gaara but I don't love you that way. I love you like a brother and nothing more."

He dropped my hands like I they had electrocuted him. His face crumpled in pain and I longed to reach out to comfort my friend.

I didn't. I knew it would only make things worse.

I stood up, gave Gaara one more glance before running away from scene that would forever be engraved into my memory.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so when I originally started drawing this part if the story, this chapter and the next 2 or 3 where all morphed into one.<strong>

**But I've decided to split them up into shorter separate chapters because I think it flows better that way.**

**Reviews please. :O)**

**Alright so funny story! (Ignore if you wish.)**

**I was bored earlier and decided to sit down and watch some Queer as Folk. (Brian and Justin FTW!)**

**My boyfriend came home and asks me what I'm doing and I tell him.**

**He asks me why I'm obsessed with a show about gay people and I simply state that gay guys are scrumptious and he mumbles something about having to fight gay guys for his girlfriends affection!**

**I started cracking up! I thought it was beyond hilarious!**


	15. Mine

Complete 180

**Naruto and its characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

><p>I didn't go back to class. I'd get in trouble for it tomorrow but at the moment I didn't care.<p>

I couldn't go around acting normal until I explained that irrational bout of jealousy earlier.

What was it to me who Naruto kissed after all? I didn't feel that way about him…

I shook my head and rid myself of the thought.

_I don't like guys! I'm not gay!_

I had repeated that in my head over and over unsure of what I wanted to come of it.

The image of Naruto and Gaara kissing flashed through my head and I clenched my fists around the rooftop railing.

Pain shot up my right arm and I flinched away in surprise. I had forgotten my damaged knuckles.

They had been caked with dry blood but clenching my fists had caused them to bleed again.

Hitting that locker so many times had been an irrational response but I had been so angry that I couldn't help it.

MY head hurt from thinking so much…

_Okay, so Naruto's gay. I'm okay with that. But I freaked out when I saw him kissing Gaara. Why is that?_

I had asked myself the same question over and over and I still didn't have an answer.

_I'll come back to it later… Alright so if they were kissing does that mean they are together?_

I flinched away from the idea for some reason. I assumed it was because I wasn't a big fan of Gaara.

_Well it doesn't matter if you approve or not, it's none of your business. You should be happy for your friend._

I knew I should but I couldn't bring myself to be. I didn't want to be happy for them.

My head started hurting again. The door opened behind me but I didn't turn to see who it was.

I assumed it was Neji or Kiba or both. So the soft voice took me by surprise.

"Ever hear of going to class? I think it's the point of school. I could be wrong though."

I turned to face him and was taken by surprise.

For one, there were tear streaks on his cheeks. Two, I thought I would have to force myself to smile at him but just seeing his face caused me to smile.

Nothing had changed. He was still Naruto. I was still Sasuke. We were friends. So what if he was gay. It didn't matter. I still felt the same way about him so I was beyond worried that he had been crying.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

He was gripping his arms with his hands very tightly and let out a hiccupping noise before running to me.

"Sasuke..."

He wrapped his arms around my waist very tightly and buried his face into my chest.

The image of him and Gaara kissing flashed through my mind again and I crushed him to me.

He gasped but didn't pull away. He just tightened his grip.

We sunk to the ground and it was just like that first day on the rooftop.

Taking comfort in each other's company without the need of words.

In that moment I didn't want to let anyone else have him. He was mine! That scared the hell out of me but at the time I didn't care.

This would be another moment just between the two of us. It would go forgotten and unspoken.

But we'd always remember. We'd always share moments like this. A part of him would always be mine.

* * *

><p><strong>I adore this couple if you couldn't tell! Lol ;)<strong>

**Reviews please. :O)**


	16. Epiphany

Complete 180

**Naruto and its characters do not belong to me.**

**Omg! I'm still having trouble wrapping my head around how well this is being received.**

**I'm my biggest critic and always think my stuff is crap so the fact that I've been uploading stuff for people to read these past 2 or 3 months is a big deal for me.**

**The fact that people that don't know me and don't feel like they have to spare me my feelings actually like my stuff makes me feel accomplished.**

**I know it's impossible for everyone to like what I write but one negative review comment or statement and I'd shut down cause I have no self esteem or confidence whatsoever. .**

**But so far everyone's been great and I really appreciate that! XD**

**Now for some more SasuNaru…**

* * *

><p>I'm not sure how long we sat there holding each other. Time just seemed to have stopped or we were immune to its passing.<p>

It was either after a really long time or much, much too soon that Naruto pulled away.

It took me by surprise because I was always the first to pull away. The first to come to my senses but this time I didn't want to. I wanted to keep holding him.

How could I tell him that without giving him the wrong idea though?

As soon as he pulled away the spell we were under was broken and we felt awkward around the other.

"Sorry… That wasn't my intention when I came up here. I wanted to be alone but when I saw you… well you know what I mean…"

Ah. So he thought that he had bothered me. If only that were true.

It would be a lot easier to explain annoyance. I had no problem doing it any other time.

But this… this… how the hell was I supposed to explain it if I didn't know what it was!

He scooted over to my right and leaned against the railing.

I noticed he was looking at me out of the corner of his eye and I realized I had yet to say anything.

"It's alright Naruto. You know I'm here for you. For anything. No matter what."

There. That's something a friend would say. He couldn't read anything into that.

"No matter what."

He said it as a statement but I heard an underlying question and I knew what he was wondering.

He still wasn't aware that I was aware that he was gay. He didn't know how I'd feel about it.

I couldn't exactly say anything about it though. Then I'd have to explain about Kiba and Neji.

I'd deal with them later. As far as I was concerned this was all their fault.

No, I'd let Naruto tell me on his own volition. He hadn't told me yet for a reason and I'd respect that.

"Sasuke? What happened?"

Before I could ask what he meant, he pulled my hand into his.

A tingle went through me when he touched me. It took me by surprise. He had touched me loads of times and that had never happened.

I blamed it on the pain my hand was in.

"Umm… I was pissed off earlier and hit a locker a few times. That's why I was up here."

He gave me an anxious glance as he trailed his fingers around the wounds.

I failed miserably at ignoring how good it felt. Naruto always felt so warm and wherever he touched me he always left behind an echo of warmth.

I took my hand out of his and laid it in my lap.

"Sorry. It just really hurts."

He nodded and stared at me worriedly.

"Why were you pissed off Sasuke…"

If only I had an answer for him. Lots of things had pissed me off. None of which I had a basis for. None of which I could tell him without leading to more questions I had no answers for.

"I told Neji and Kiba about New York and they said I was stupid for not wanting to go and they accused me of spending too much time with you."

There. Close enough to the truth without elaborating on the details.

He was still giving me a worried look so I smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"I'm fine, or as close as I'll be right now. Don't worry alright?"

He chewed on his lip a few seconds before giving me a tentative smile.

"Okay Sasuke. If you say so."

The bell rang and he automatically hopped up. Then he glanced at me and he looked torn.

"Do you want me to stay or…"

I waved him off.

"Go to class Naruto. Skipping's a bad habit. You shouldn't start it."

He rolled his eyes and stopped at the door.

"Are you still coming for dinner tonight?"

I started to say yes but something stopped me.

"Is Gaara going to be there?"

I didn't want to be around them after what I had seen. Who knew how I'd react.

Naruto flinched when I said his name and curiosity pricked at me.

"Umm I'm not sure… I think so."

I was dying to ask him what had happened but then I'd have to admit I saw them kissing.

"You know… I think I'll stay home tonight. Itachi probably wants to talk about the trip anyways."

Naruto's face crumpled but he still smiled and nodded.

"Okay Sasuke. See you tomorrow."

He ran through the door before I could say anything else.

I wished I had told him to stay. As always, when Naruto left I felt lonely.

I leaned my head back and hit it against the railing a few times.

_Dammit…_

* * *

><p>"This is weird. When's the last time you ate at home?"<p>

He set a plate of food in front of me before sitting down to eat himself.

When I had come home right after school Itachi had looked beyond shocked.

I guess I really had been spending all my time with Naruto. To me it had felt like no time at all.

"Yea. I just thought it would be cool to spend some time together."

Itachi's fork stopped midair on its way to his mouth.

"What?"

He set his fork down and stared at me.

"You'd never pick me over time with your friends. What happened?"

At first I was gonna deny anything had happened but then I had an idea that maybe Itachi could help. At least to an extent.

"Itachi… you've been in relationships before right?"

He raised an eyebrow but then understanding filled his eyes. Along with relief?

"Ah. Trouble with a girl?"

I'd let him assume what he wanted. It'd be easier that way.

"Yea… you could say that. H…She's my friend though."

He interlocked his fingers and rested his chin on them.

"They usually start out that way."

I didn't want to talk about it anymore but now it was too late.

"So I saw N… my friend being kissed by this other guy and I got jealous and angry. Like I was really angry."

I held up my right hand.

"I hit a locker."

His eyes widened but then he started to laugh.

"Wow. You must really like this girl. To be young and in love."

I started to roll my eyes when he implied he was old but then that last word stopped me.

"L-Love?"

It came out as a high pitched squeak and Itachi started cracking up.

"Don't sound so surprised Sasuke. It happens to the best of us. Whatcha gotta do is make this girl yours. Show this guy that he better stay away from what's yours."

I tried to ignore the fact that he was referring to girls as a piece of property. I had other concerns to address.

"What if N… she doesn't feel the same way though? Do I just let them go?"

He shook his head and I felt like an idiot.

"Only unless you're alright with this other guy having her. That's totally your call little bro. You shouldn't have anything to worry about though. You're an Uchiha after all."

He started eating again while I pondered over what he had said.

Could I have feelings for Naruto? Was I really in… love with him?

_No. Of course not. He already has Gaara anyways…_

I gripped the edge of the table so hard my hand screamed in protest.

_Okay… so Gaara having him obviously bothered me. I wasn't okay with them together at all._

I tried picturing myself replacing Gaara and kissing Naruto.

My fork clattered on my plate as something inside of me purred.

I felt a blush rise to my cheeks and I covered my face with my hand.

Itachi was shooting me weird looks as if he was questioning my sanity. I didn't blame him.

If that response wasn't convincing enough I don't what would be.

I had my answer. I was gay and liked my best friend. I had feelings for Naruto.

_Ah hell…_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I really had fun writing this chapter. Especially Sasuke's epiphany at the end. I thought that was cute.<strong>

**For those of you who don't me all that well I really like to say Ah hell... alot so get used to that popping up.**

**Hmmm… let's see. Is there anything else to be said… Nothing that I can think of at the moment.**

**Reviews please. :O)**


	17. Unsure

Complete 180

**Naruto and its characters do not belong to me.**

**I'm pretty the end of this chapter is going to get some really strong reactions out of some people. It pissed me off just writing it so I can't wait to read the reviews. .**

* * *

><p>I went home with the biggest headache and a heavy heart. I was pretty sure it had been the worst day of my life. Or at least pretty damn class.<p>

Gaara confessed to me, kissed me, and I rejected him. That in itself was enough to make me wanna hide up in my bedroom for days on end.

I had hurt my best friend but what else was I supposed to do?

Lie to him? Lie to myself? That would've been way worse than rejecting him.

I just hoped we could still be friends.

What's worse Sasuke wanted nothing to do with me. Why else would he have changed his mind about coming over after he found out I was gay?

But that didn't explain the way he had hugged me on the rooftop. Was it out of pity?

_Maybe if I told him his friends were wrong about me we could go back to normal…_

I knew that wasn't the answer. I'd be lying to him and myself if I did that and I didn't want to do that.

I dropped my bag in the doorway and made my way over to the couch.

All the lights were off so I figured Iruka wasn't home. That was good. I didn't want him to see me like this.

I collapsed onto the couch and failed at holding back tears.

_I love Sasuke so much…_

"Naruto! I didn't know you were home. Guess wh—"

Iruka came down the stairs with an excited expression on his face. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me though. The smile disappeared to be replaced with worry.

"What happened?"

He looked up the stairs and sighed before coming to sit beside me and pull my head onto his lap.

He always did this when I was upset. Though it had been a while and I had thought myself too old for it, it was just as comforting as always.

He started running his fingers through my hair and I felt guilty for comparing it to how it felt when Sasuke ruffled my hair.

"Gaara… Gaara told me he loves me and kissed me…"

Iruka chuckled and I hit him in the thigh.

"Ow! Sorry it's just I'm surprised you never knew. It was kinda obvious."

I groaned. On top of feeling guilty I now felt like an idiot.

"I'm guessing you turned him down?"

I nodded and sniffled.

"What else was I supposed to do? I love Sasuke…"

I heard footsteps on the stair.

"Who do you love?"

I turned and saw a silver haired man at the foot of the stair looking me with curiosity and worry.

"Kakashi?"

More guilt filled me as I realized I had interrupted their reunion. It had been months since they had last seen each other.

"Sorry! I didn't know you were here…"

I tried to get up to leave them alone but Iruka wouldn't let me.

Kakashi chuckled and came over to sit on the other side of Iruka.

He smiled at me and ruffled my hair.

"You're more important Naruto. I haven't seen you in months and I come home to find you crying? What happened? Who's the asshole I have to beat up?"

Iruka laughed when he said that. I didn't. He was serious.

"No! It's not Sasuke's fault. He didn't do anything wrong…"

It was true in a way. If I had been honest to begin with none of this would have happened after all.

"Who's Sasuke?"

I shook my head and squeezed my eyes shut. Just thinking about him hurt. How was I supposed to talk about him?

"He's the straight guy Naruto's so desperately in love with. Get this. A few weeks ago he came over and Naruto asked if he could stay the night and I said no at first. Naruto got mad and started to go into one of his rages but Sasuke just grabbed his arm and told him to calm down and he did. Naruto hadn't taken his medicine either. It was amazing."

Kakashi didn't say anything so I opened my eyes to look at him.

His eyes were wide in astonishment but then he scrutinized me.

"If Sasuke didn't do anything wrong, then what happened?"

I flinched. I had hoped we had gotten away from that subject.

"His friends told him they think I'm gay and he kept denying it and saying it's impossible. I invited him over for dinner and before they told him he said yes but then at the end of the day he changed his mind. I don't think he wants to be friends anymore…"

A few more tears leaked out and Kakashi reached over to wipe them away.

Iruka patted my back a few times.

"Did Sasuke actually say that?"

I shook my head.

"He didn't have to. It's obvious what he was feeling…"

Iruka flicked me on the cheek.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

Kakashi chuckled and I glared at him.

"I think you should Sasuke some more credit. You won't know what he's thinking till you ask him straight out."

I thought about it for a minute and I knew they were right.

I sat up and wiped my tears away.

"Okay. Thanks guys."

I headed for the stairs but Iruka stopped me.

"Hey Naruto? Do it before he goes to New York, kay? I don't want to live with a zombie for 3 months. Dinner will be ready at 6."

I stuck my tongue out at him and run up to my room.

_I'll talk to him tomorrow…_

* * *

><p>I was in a daze the whole walk to school. I didn't get much sleep last night.<p>

Every time I shut my eyes last the image I had created of me kissing Naruto popped into my head.

It was beyond irritating trying to fall asleep when all you can think of is making out with your best friend.

I still couldn't wrap my head around this new development.

_I like Naruto…?_

I couldn't think of it as a fact. I was still unsure of my feelings. I had never felt this way about anyone so what was I supposed to compare it to?

"Sasuke? Are you listening?"

No I was not. I had zoned out 10 minutes ago. I didn't even care to ask what I had missed.

"Kiba? How do you know when you like someone?"

He stumbled a bit when I asked him that but he caught himself.

"You're asking me about girls when every girl in this school is head over heels for you? Neji I think the worlds coming to an end."

I rolled my eyes and ignored what he had said.

"Just tell me how you know."

He shrugged his shoulder and started describing it.

"Well… Whenever I'm around a girl I like my heart beats really fast because I'm nervous and excited at the same time."

I'd never paid much attention to it but after I thought about I realized my heart did go crazy around him.

Check.

"I'm always happy around her. I can't help but smile when I see her and seeing her smiled makes me really happy."

Check.

"Spending time with her is always my first choice. And when I'm around her time doesn't seem to exist. No matter how long I'm with her it isn't enough."

Check.

"Uh huh. What else?"

He thought it over.

"Well, I'm a really possessive so I get really jealous if I saw her around other guys. Why are you asking Sasuke? Do you like someone?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess you could say that. I'm not really sure of my feelings at the moment."

I was though. Everything Kiba had said fit. I was just having trouble admitting to my feelings.

"Look I'm tired and I could really use some air so I'm gonna skip first period. Try to get some sleep. If you see Naruto tell him where I'm at oaky?"

They exchanged worried glances but nodded and walked to class on their own while I made my way to the roof.

All the way there I expected Naruto to come running up for a hug but he never showed.

It worried me but he was probably just late for school. I'd see him later.

I laid down on the rooftop and looked up at the clouds.

I wanted to think things over and try to sort out my feelings but I could barely keep my eyes open.

Just when I decided I'd try to sleep the rooftop door opened.

"Hey Sasuke."

I assumed that it was Naruto but then I registered who the voice belonged to and I stood up so fast I got whiplash.

When I heard that voice all sense of self preservation kicked in but she was blocking the only exit.

"Sakura…"

She beamed when I said her name. She must not have heard the contempt in my voice. Or she chose to ignore it. Either was possible. She was beyond deluded.

"How'd you know I was here?"

She giggled and held her hands behind her back.

"We have a connection Sasuke. I always know where you are."

See what I mean about being deluded?

"Anyways I heard Kiba and Neji telling some blond boy you were on the roof."

_Naruto._

I looked at the door hoping he would come walking through it.

"Is he coming?"

I could hear the hopefulness in my voice. She must have heard it too because she frowned.

"I don't think so. It looked like he went to class. We can be alone this way."

I wasn't paying much attention to her so it took me by surprise when she was suddenly so close.

She pushed herself against me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Say, why don't we go out tonight? There's this romantic comedy that's playing in the theater that's supposed to be really good."

I tried to step away from here but the way she was holding me wouldn't allow it. I was also weak due to lack of sleep.

"Umm I don't think so Sakura. I've gotta pack for New York the rest of the week and I've told you a million times I'm not interested in you in that way. Sorry."

Any other girl would have run away in tears but Sakura took stubbornness to a whole other level.

"Come one Sasuke. You can't run from me forever. I love you and I'm sure if you gave me a chance you could come to love me too."

I started to tell her I highly doubted that but then I stopped myself.

_Maybe this could work to my advantage…_

I mean I wasn't sure how I felt about Naruto. To like Naruto that would make me gay and if I'm gay I don't like girls.

But how did I test that? Well there was a more than willing girl right in front of me wasn't there?

I mean she was pretty as far as girls go I guess and the only downside would that it would spread all over school like wild fire but I didn't care.

"Kiss me…"

I blurted it out before I had time to reconsider and back out. I needed to know.

She looked confused at first but then arrogance filled her eyes as if she's known I would ask her sooner or later.

She pressed her lips to mine and after a moment's hesitation I returned the kiss.

Her lips felt soft against mine and her body felt soft against mine but that was it.

All I felt was softness. Yea it was my first kiss but I was sure I should be feeling something more.

I didn't feel the warmth that Naruto emanated or the happiness I had when I was around him.

I didn't feel anything special and I wanted to feel what Naruto made me feel.

There in that was my answer. It had to be Naruto and only Naruto.

I was more than ready to break off the kiss with Sakura but she had other plans.

I pulled away to breathe and while my mouth was open Sakura reconnected our lips and slipped her tongue into my mouth.

Needless to say I freaked out and tried to push her away. She fought back and pushed against me.

I lost my footing and landed on my back with Sakura straddling my hips.

I'm not sure how she did it so fast but her shirt was on the ground beside us.

She leaned down to kiss me again.

The door to the rooftop slammed open. I breathed a sigh of relief for the interruption.

"Oh! S…Sorry…"

I looked over in panic when I heard that voice.

All I saw was a head of blond hair disappearing down the stairs.

_Dammit…_

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's a skank hoe! Plain and simple. Angry mob go get her! Bring her back dead or alive I don't care!<strong>

**Lol while typing this up I was so tempted to have a bomb to land on her head or something.**

**I might have to have her get hit by a car in a later chapter.**

**Reviews please. :O)**


	18. Guilt

Complete 180

**Naruto and its characters do not belong to me.**

**I was out shopping earlier and I got bored so I pulled out my phone to check my e-mail. 12 review alerts!**

**I did a little happy dance there in the middle of frozens. Needless to say I got alot of strange looks...**

**Oh well! I don't gave a damn!**

**SasuNaru time...**

* * *

><p>It was just my luck to be late for school on the day I so desperately needed to talk to Sasuke.<p>

I didn't get there till just before first period. My priority should've been getting to class on time.

Instead I was searching the halls for Sasuke. I couldn't find him anywhere.

I saw Neji and Kiba and I figured Sasuke would be close by so I went up to them.

"Hey. Is Sasuke around?"

They exchanged a look before shaking their heads.

"Sorry kid. He's skipping this period. He's on the roof like usual."

The bell ringing stopped me from making some retort about being called a kid.

"Thanks anyways. I've gotta get to class."

I walked away from them feeling dejected. I had worked up the courage to talk to Sasuke right away and now that courage was slowly fading.

I stopped in the middle of the hallway.

_No! I have to talk to him!_

I turned around and made my way to the stairs that led to the roof.

At least we had an hour to talk things out between us. I had to make him understand somehow.

I refused to lose him now. I took the stairs two at a time and opened the door.

Nothing could change how I feel about him after all…

I froze. My heartbeat skittered to a stop before regaining its previous rhythm.

Some shirtless pink haired girl was straddling Sasuke.

Just as she was leaning in to kiss him was when I opened the door and she turned to glare at me.

I couldn't bring myself to look at Sasuke. I felt my heart shatter and tears started to well up.

I uttered an apology and turned to run down the stairs.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs I had to lean against the wall for support. My whole body was trembling uncontrollably.

I managed to make my way to the nearest bathroom and locked myself inside of a stall.

I sunk to the floor and pulled my legs to my chest and cried.

_Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke…_

* * *

><p>"Thanks god he's gone. Now where were we?"<p>

Sakura leaned in to kiss me again but I wasn't having it. I pushed her off of me and stood up.

She glared up at me from the ground as she pulled her shirt on.

"What the hell Sasuke?"

I ignored her. My heart was throbbing. Naruto had seen me and Sakura like that. There was no way he didn't have the wrong idea.

I'd have to explain that nothing was going on between me and her. I knew that he probably didn't care but it mattered to me that he knew the truth.

God I felt like such an idiot! Why had I asked her to kiss me?

I already knew how I felt about Naruto. I was just too damn scared to own up to it.

Embarrassed to admit I had feelings for my best friend. That I was gay.

Who the hell cared? Nothing else mattered as long as I was okay with it.

God! I felt so guilty! I don't think I could ever forgive myself. I felt sullied. Hell I had sullied my feelings for Naruto and that was even worse.

I wanted to disappear. Someone like me shouldn't be allowed to exist.

I should crawl under a rock and never show my face to Naruto , but I was too greedy.

I couldn't not see Naruto. He was a part of my life now. I needed him and a small part of me hoped that he might need me as well.

Not in the same way he felt about Gaara obviously but I could handle just being his friend as long as he was happy.

As long as Naruto was happy I could get through anything. Even my self loathing.

I turned to go after Naruto and Sakura wrapped her arms around my arm.

"Sasuke? Where are you going? Let's contine where we left off."

She waggled her eyebrows in a suggestive manner and it seriously grossed me out. I wrenched my arm out of her grip and put a good distance between myself and her.

"Stay the hell away from me Sakura! I've told you a million times I'm not interested. Take a freakin hint!"

She placed her hands on her hips and glared at me in an accusing manner.

"Why'd you ask me to kiss you then? Why'd you kiss me back? Why can't you admit that you have feelings for me?"

Her voice became very whiny and pathetic.

I shook my head.

"I was using you to figure something out. It was a huge mistake. It meant nothing to me. Be sure to make that clear when you spread it around."

When I said that she reacted as if I had slapped her. I should've felt bad but I actually found it kind of amusing.

I heard her yelling after me as I ran down the stairs.

I didn't hear anything that she said. I was too focused on finding Naruto.

* * *

><p>I was poking my food with a fork. Staring at it with disinterest.<p>

"Sasuke, come one cheer up. I don't get why you're upset. You kissed Sakura Haruno! She's freakin hot!"

I had left out my feelings for Naruto when I told them what had happened on the roof.

"She's a disgusting slut that I want nothing to do with Kiba. If she's as 'hot' as you say she is, you go after her. I don't think she'd have any qualms giving it up to you. She practically forced herself on me after all. You guys really haven't seen him?"

Though I hadn't told them about how I felt, I was sure it wouldn't take them long to figure it out.

I hadn't had any luck finding him earlier and ever since then I had asked about him every five minutes.

They both shook their heads and I frowned down at my food again.

"So Sasuke? Who's the girl you like? Any progress?"

Then again Kiba was an idiot. I saw Neji roll his eyes so I thought he might know. Neji had more tact than Kiba though. He wouldn't pressure me about it.

"Nope. Shit hit the fan when I kissed Sakura."

I saw her throw a glare my way before turning back to her friends. It was the first time I felt glad about leaving for New York for 3 months.

I saw a head of blond walking down the hallway out of the corner of my eye.

I pushed away from the table without an explanation and ran out into the hallway only to be disappointed.

"Sasuke? Do you have a hall pass?"

My shoulders sagged. It was just Tsunade. The lighting had made her dull blond vibrant like Naruto's.

"Oh. It's just you. No I don't. Sorry."

She scrutinized and then her face softened which took me by surprise.

"Whatever has upset you I'm sure will blow over? Things have a way of working out even if it seems impossible."

She smiled at me and it took me by surprise how beautiful she looked.

Then she went back to glaring at me and I braced myself for the onslaught.

"That being said, I don't care how upset you are! Skipping class is not acceptable! Now I know you're going away for 3 months so there's nothing I can do now, but if I catch you skipping when you come back I'll have your pretty little head on a platter! You hear me?"

I nodded quickly.

"Yes Tsunade."

She smiled at me. I swear she had a double personality.

"Good. Hope you have an enjoyable trip Sasuke."

I sighed and started to turn around to head back into the cafeteria when I saw Naruto come around the corner.

I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face.

He didn't see me at first. He was too busy looking into the cafeteria.

"Hey Naruto!"

He jumped in surprise when he heard my voice.

I expected the usual greeting of a smile and I hug. I got neither.

Naruto's face crumpled and he wrapped his arms around himself.

"Naruto? What's wrong?"

He shook his head and turned away from me.

I closed the distance between us and tried to turn him to face me.

He stepped away from me and shot a glare at me.

"Please don't touch me Sasuke!"

His voice was hardened with anger but he also sounded vulnerable.

"Naruto? What happened? Did I do something wrong?"

I was panicking. I didn't know what was making him act like this towards me.

He took another step away from me and pain shot through.

"…You didn't do anything wrong… I'm just upset about something that happened today…"

I breathed a small sigh of relief. I was glad it wasn't something I had done, but still Naruto was upset and that hurt me.

"Hey, how about I come over today? We can hang out and get you cheered up. I'm leaving Saturday after all. We need to spend as much time together as possible."

He rolled his eyes at me.

"That's really what you should be doing. I'm sure your girlfriend would just love you spending time with me instead of her."

When he said girlfriend it took me off guard.

"Who? Sakura? She's not my girlfriend. I don't have a girlfriend."

I saw a small fire of hope in his eyes but it was gone so fast I might have imagined it.

"Sure she's not. I saw you two together on the rooftop. Sorry for interrupting by the way. I need to go."

He started to walk away and I stopped him.

"Naruto I was glad that you showed up when you did. You didn't see what you think you saw. She's not my girlfriend. I was just kissing her. That's all. Then when I pulled away she forced herself on me."

He yanked his arm out of my grasp.

"So you just go around kissing whoever then? That's a nice habit to have and I'm sure you broke a sweat trying to fight her off Sasuke. Spare me the bullshit."

I didn't understand why he was pissed off about this.

"No! I don't go around kissing whoever. I had to figure something out! It was a mistake and I regret it! I wish I could take it back. Please understand Naruto!"

I couldn't read the emotions pooling in his eyes.

"If you want someone to understand go talk to your girlfriend."

He started to walk away again but I didn't try to stop him this time.

I just stood there feeling hurt and alone.

"She's not my girlfriend. Naruto…"

I said long after he was gone. I was in the hall way all alone. No one heard me. No one cared.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't really have to much to say about this one or anything else.<strong>

**Reviews please. :O)**


	19. Please

Complete 180

**Naruto and its characters do not belong to me.**

**Haha! It's Monday! I'm holed up in my room in the dark watching Gilmore Girls and eating Mike and Ikes while I'm typing this up! A sugar rush really impairs my typing ability so hopefully I don't make too many mistakes. XD**

**Also I'm feeling very high on life right now! I won't put the reason here. It's a very long uninteresting story. I just saw my life flash before my eyes for a few moments. Lol it's kinda funny looking back on it now.**

**One more thing, I just wanna say how much I love you guys! I give hugs and cookies to all of you!**

**Heehee! I'm kinda giggly! XD**

**SasuNaru~~**

* * *

><p>My hands trembled as I dialed my house number. It rang and rang.<p>

_Pick up the damn phone! Can't you keep it in your pants for 5 damn minutes!_

Finally the call connected.

"Hello?"

I breathed a sigh of relief when I heard Iruka's voice.

"I-Iruka…can you pick me up? I- I really need to come home…"

The line was silent for a few moments.

"Naruto what happened?"

I groaned in frustration.

"Dammit Iruka just pick me up! I'll tell you all the gory details later! I just can't be here right now! I just wanna come home…"

My voice broke and a few more tears escaped my eyes.

"Look Naruto I can't pick you up right now, but Kakashi's getting dressed. He'll be on his way in a few minutes. Just hang in there okay? We love you."

I calmed down a little bit. I felt bad for interrupting them but right now I felt my needs were above theirs. Thinking that just made me feel worse.

"Thanks. I love you guys too."

I hung up and collapse onto the bench in front of the school.

I held myself tightly as another violent sob escaped my lips.

Why did you never hear about how painful love was? It was all happiness and fluffy romance. It hurt.

I must be a glutton for punishment because I still loved him.

Sure I was hurt and pissed but I still cared about him. It was the worst time for things to go bad between us though.

He was leaving in 2 days and then I wouldn't see him for 3 months.

I didn't want him to come back and us not be friends anymore but I couldn't get that image if him and that girl out of my head.

_He said she wasn't his girlfriend…_

_Still! He said himself that he kissed her! And she was on top of him without a shirt!_

What other conclusion was I supposed to come to?

And even if he was telling the truth he was still doing things with her.

When had my hopes gotten so high?

I knew from that start that it was hopeless but I guess I had subconsciously started to hope for something more…

"Naruto? Please talk to me. What's wrong?"

I jumped when I heard Sasuke's voice. I thought he had gone back to the cafeteria.

I turned my face away from him and started rubbing away my tears.

"I-I thought I asked you to leave me alone…"

He sat down next to me and tried to pull me to face him. I wouldn't let him.

He sighed and let go of me.

"I was going to but I was too worried to leave you alone Naruto. Tell me what happened? Why are you so upset?"

Him being so nice was pure torture. Every instinct in my body was screaming for me to turn to him for comfort but I made myself stay where I was.

"I don't want to talk about it Sasuke. Just go… Please…"

I hated how whiny and pathetic I sounded. I hated how easily he got under my skin.

But that connection I felt with him was also part of why I loved him. It was conflicting.

"Naruto, you can talk to me."

I rounded on him when he said that.

"No I can't Sasuke! You wouldn't understand! I know you don't want to be my friend anymore so stop pitying me!"

I saw shock and hurt flitter across his face and I felt bad for what I had said.

But I had to say that. I didn't want friendship out of pity.

"Naruto? Why wouldn't I want to be your friend anymore? Where did you get that idea?"

Kakashi pulled up and honked the horn a few times.

"You know damn well why Sasuke. I know you're disgusted by me so you don't have to force yourself to stick around. Just get the hell out of my life! It's what you want right?"

I didn't mean anything that I was saying. It was all coming out wrong.

Kakashi got out of the car and took a few steps towards us.

Out of fear for what he might do I ran to him.

"Kakashi let's go! Please!"

He looked at me with concern before glaring at Sasuke.

"Maybe I should talk to him…"

He took another step forward and I pulled on his arm.

"No! Let's just go! Please!"

He gave Sasuke one last glare before nodding and walking around to get into the car.

I got in as well and buckled my belt.

I stared at Sasuke's dejected form as we drove away.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's kinda short and I'm sorry about that.<strong>

**In other news! A few months ago my idiot mother got her car stolen 2 or 3 months and thus I turned into Paige's taxi service. **

**Anyways she finally got around to buying a new car and she got it today so Paige's taxi service is no more!**

**Happy dance ensues. XD**

**Reviews please. :O)**


	20. Help

Complete 180

**Naruto and its characters do not belong to me.**

**I'm so happy to have my life back! Now I can make plans without having to inquire if my mother needs a ride anywhere! Parties here I come!**

**Seriously if I wanted to go out some night I'd have to call my mother and make sure she didn't need a ride! I'm 18 and I still had to make my plans around my mother… That's sad…**

**I'm ranting… You guys don't give a shit about my problems. You just want SasuNaru.**

**So here it is!**

* * *

><p>'<em>No I can't Sasuke! You wouldn't understand! I know you don't want to be my friend anymore so stop pitying me!'<em>

'_You know damn well why Sasuke. I know you're disgusted by me so you don't have to force yourself to stick around. Just get the hell out of my life! It's what you want right?'_

Everything Naruto had said kept repeating itself in my head.

My heart hurt _so_ much. I desperately wanted to know what was going on with Naruto but that was probably my last chance to talk to him.

I couldn't focus during my last class. I had considered skipping them altogether. It was my last day after all. I wasn't going to school tomorrow.

But after what Tsunade had said to me I felt like I should go to class.

I might as well have been absent for how much effort I put in.

I just sat there and zoned out after 5 minutes of the lecture.

Another reason I should've skipped were the rumors that were going around.

It seemed all anyone was talking about was me and Sakura kissing.

Girls looked at her with envy or contempt. Guys looked at me like I was the luckiest guy on earth.

I wanted all the nonsense to stop. Sakura couldn't be enjoying it more.

People were saying we were together though I denied it every time I heard it.

Others were saying we had a really bad break up and me moving to New York was because of a restraining order she had against me.

Believe me, if anyone needed a restraining order it was me.

Thankfully the rest of the day passed by in a blur and before I knew it, it was the day before I was leaving for New York.

All last night I dialed Naruto's number but I never actually made the call.

I kept chickening out. He probably wouldn't answer anyways. For some reason he wanted nothing to do with me now.

But I continued to dial his number and canceled the call at the last minute.

I did once again in the middle of me and Itachi loading our bags into the car.

When I pressed cancel I squeezed my phone so hard my knuckles turned white.

"Hey! If you break that phone I will not be buying you a new one."

There was humor in his voice but I wasn't in the mood for fit.

I stuffed my phone into my pocket and threw a glare his way.

"Fuck off Itachi."

I turned away from him and made my way into the house and collapsed onto the couch.

A few moments later he walked in as well and scrutinized me.

"Alright, as your guardian I'm going to say how dare you speak to me like that! As your brother I'm going say what the hell's the matter with you? You've been in a mood since last night."

I groaned and tilted my head back to look at the ceiling.

"I've just got a lot on my plate right now and going to New York isn't exactly helping."

It was wrong to blame Itachi but it helped a little.

He let a dry chuckle and shook his head.

"Well I'm sorry that my job is sending us there but we have to go. Does this have to deal with the person you like?"

I nodded my head.

"Yea. I was on the roof kissing this girl today and he walked in on us in a very compromising position. Ever since then he's been weird. He won't even look at me let alone talk to me. But I don't understand what's wrong! He's got a boyfriend so he shouldn't care that I was kissing Sakura but that's the only thing I can think of!"

I looked at Itachi hoping for some helpful advice but all I saw was shock on his face.

"H-He?"

I was too concerned about my situation with Naruto to care about Itachi's opinion of my sexuality.

"Yea, Naruto. Naruto's the one I like. Now what should I do to fix things?"

He was struggling for words and I groaned impatiently.

"Yes your little brother's gay! Now help me!"

He stood up and paced the living room a few times.

"I-I need some air… Maybe a cigarette too…"

He walked down the hallway and I yelled after him.

"Itachi get back here and help me you coward!"

He completely ignored me and I sunk deeper into the couch.

_WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!_

Itachi never came back in and I was about to go look for him when my phone vibrated.

I grabbed it out of my pocket so fast that I dropped it onto the floor.

I snatched it up and quickly read the text.

Relief and apprehension filled me but I ran outside without a moment's hesitation.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

I reluctantly stopped to talk to Itachi.

"Naruto's."

I didn't elaborate. I was in too much of a hurry.

"I don't think that's a good idea. We're leaving in the morning."

I groaned and glared at Itachi.

"Look Itachi he's important. I can't leave things like this and take off for 3 months. I'm sure Iruka will give me a ride home later and if for some miracle I stay the night you can pick me up in the morning. Everything's packed and loaded anyways."

I didn't wait for him to say anything else. I turned and sprinted in the direction of Naruto's house.

His text kept flashing in my head the whole way there.

**Could you come over… I really need to talk to you…**

* * *

><p><strong>Its short I know. I'm sorry about that. I considered putting this chapter and the next one together but it would've been way too long.<strong>

**Sorry I'm dragging the story out so much. Or do you guys not care. Cause at this rate it's going to be my longest story yet cause there's still so much that needs to happen until it's over.**

**I'm really loving how it's turning out though. To think that a small idea in my head could've turned into this in a few short months…**

**Reviews please. :O)**


	21. Goodbye

Complete 180

**Naruto and its characters do not belong to me.**

**So my happy giddy mood from yesterday is gone… All this rain is very muggy and depressing…**

**Indiana weather sucks… I was born in the wrong part of the US… Hell the wrong part of the world…**

**I should've been born somewhere tropical where it's sunny and hot every day…**

**Fair warning this chapter is long! I mean long! **

**There was just so much that needed to happen in this one. **

**Though I doubt you guys care about length. Especially since the last few have been considerably short.**

**Oh, and just to avoid confusion, this chapter picks up where Naruto was picked by Kakashi.**

**SasuNaru time!**

* * *

><p>"Naruto, what the hell happened to you? You've been crying so much your eyes are blood shot!"<p>

I sunk low into my seat and crossed my arms across my chest.

"N-Nothing…"

My voice cracked when I said it and I saw him throw a doubtful look my way.

I turned away from his accusing gaze to stare out the window.

It had started to rain which complimented my mood greatly.

"Naruto that's bullshit and you know. You called home begging to be picked up and when I get here you're bawling your eyes out. Was it that guy you were talking to? Was that Sasuke?"

I squeezed my eyes when Kakashi said his. An onslaught of pain went through me.

A few more sobs escaped my lips and he reached over to ruffle my hair.

"Hey, I'm sorry that I'm being so pushy, but I'm just really worried about you. Iruka is too. You can talk to us."

His voice was low and comforting and I hesitantly nodded.

"Yea… That was S… him… Look, can you wait till we're home? Iruka's gonna wanna know too and I'd rather not tell the story twice…"

Also, the longer I put off talking about the more of a hold I'd have on my emotions.

It'd be a lot easier to talk about it if I wasn't crying.

"Sure bud."

Besides a few sniffles from me, the rest of the drive home was spent in silence.

When we pulled into the driveway, I saw the curtains of a front window fall back into place.

The front door flew open and Iruka came running out.

He practically pulled me out of the car and into his arms.

"What happened? Are you hurt? Sick?"

He pulled me away and did a once over. He put his hands on both sides of my face and turned my head both ways.

He proceeded to turn me around but I had had enough. I stepped away from him.

"Geez Iruka calm down. I'm just really really upset and couldn't spend another second at school. I swear you're like an over protective mother sometimes."

I was pleased to hear that my voice sounded relatively normal.

He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"It's cause I love you."

I rolled my eyes and started walking towards the house.

"Well then show me a little less love kay?"

If felt bad when I heard them whispering behind me.

"Do I really smother him Kakashi?"

"Don't let it get to you. He's just in a mood. And yea just a little."

I walked inside and instinctively headed for the stairs so I could hide in my room.

"Naruto… What happened to talking to us?"

I turned reluctantly to face them and nodded.

They sat down on the couch and I sat down between them.

They were looking at me expectantly but a lump had formed in my throat that prevented me from getting out the words.

"We're just gonna keep on bugging you until you tell us Naruto."

I sighed and leaned into Iruka.

"I walked in on Sasuke kissing this girl."

It was silent for a moment and then Kakashi snorted.

I glared at him and he started laughing.

"I'm sorry but that's what's wrong? Don't you think you're overre—"

"I'm not overreacting! She was on top of him without a shirt! What would you feel if you saw Iruka like that?"

His eyes hardened into steel when I said that and I nodded.

"Exactly. It's not a pleasant sight. What's worse is he's acting like nothing's wrong! And it's not like I can tell him I'm upset because he was kissing someone. It's not like he owes me an explanation. He says they aren't dating and I believe him but then why was he kissing her?"

Once I started talking I didn't want to stop. It helped getting all off my chest.

"He was trying to talk to me and I pushed him away. He was worried about me cause I was crying and because I was mad about what I saw I said some really mean things. I didn't mean any of it. I've screwed everything up and he's leaving tomorrow for 3 months!"

My voice got really high pitched and whiny by the time I was finished saying everything.

Somehow I had managed to explain without crying. I still felt hollow inside though.

"You know… maybe it's for the best Naruto. You should be with someone who cares about you as much as you care about them. Maybe it's good that you guys had a falling out. Now things can go back to the way they were before you met him."

I stared at Kakashi like he had three heads. Iruka was nodding in agreement. I didn't know how to make them understand.

"I don't want that though! I want Sasuke in my life. I don't want to stop being his friend. It's my fault all this crap has happened and all I've done is make it worse. Even if I called him to apologize he probably wouldn't listen. I wanna fix things but I don't know how! I don't know what I'm supposed to do!"

I was crying again and they both stood up and moved like they were going to hug me but I stepped away from them.

"I-I'm going to bed…"

I headed for the stairs but Iruka stopped me.

"At 4:30?"

I nodded.

"Sleep will help. I hope…"

"But what about dinner?"

I shook my head.

"I'm not hungry."

Before they could think of any other reason to keep me down there I ran up the stairs and slammed by bedroom door behind me.

I locked it so they would leave me alone and fell onto my bed.

* * *

><p>I couldn't fall asleep last night no matter how hard I tried. I just spent the whole night staring at nothing waiting for sleep to overcome me.<p>

All I could think about was Sasuke and how badly things had turned out.

An empty stomach didn't help things either but I'd rather be hungry all night then be interrogated again.

My alarm went off at 6. I pressed the snooze button and stayed where I was.

Sasuke wouldn't be there so it's not like I could try to fix things. I would be a lifeless shell and I would hear all kinds of rumors about him and the girl he had kissed.

There was no way in hell I was going to school today. They must have understood that because neither of them came to wake me up.

Eventually my hunger became unbearable and I forced myself to get out of bed and head downstairs.

Iruka and Kakshi were at the table eating pancakes.

Iruka looked at me with worry.

"Are you okay Naruto? Hungry? There are plenty of pancakes."

I shrugged and walked over to the cabinet and took out a cup of ramen.

"More or less. Starving and I'd rather have ramen."

They both looked at me with disapproval.

"That's not exactly a good breakfast."

I filled the cup with water and popped it into the microwave.

"It'll make me feel better."

They shook their heads but didn't say anything else.

When the microwave beeped I pulled the cup out and walked over to the table.

I was starving so I got a big forkful and shoved it in my mouth.

"Careful! It's going to be—"

"Hot, hot, hot!"

My tongue was throbbing after being scalded.

My eyes were watering and I took a big drink of water.

Iruka and Kakashi started laughing and after the initial pain subsided I laughed as well.

The normalcy didn't last very long. It didn't take long for Sasuke to be at the forefront of my mind again.

I sighed and slowly ate the rest of my ramen. I thought that eating might've helped this hollow feeling that I had but it didn't.

I laid my head down on the table and pulled out my phone.

It was the millionth time that I felt the urge to call or text Sasuke.

I wanted to apologize and talk things out but I was scared he really wanted nothing to do with me now.

I set my phone down and sighed.

"He's leaving in the morning…"

Iruka pushed his plate away and stared at me.

"Is this how you're going to be the next 3 months if you don't make up with him?"

It was pathetic but true. I nodded and he snatched my phone up.

"What are you doing?"

I reached for my phone but he stood up and started pressing buttons.

"If you won't call him I will. I told you before I will not live with a zombie for 3 months."

I glared at him.

"What am I supposed to say?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't care. Just tell him to come over and that you want to talk or I will."

He threw my phone at me and put his and Kakashi's plates in the sink.

"We're both off work today so I'll know if you do or not."

He bent down and gave Kakashi a peck on the lips. Kissed me on the forehead then he headed upstairs.

I looked to Kakashi for help. He shook his head and stood up.

"Best do as he says. You know how he is when he's set on something."

He ruffled my hair and headed for the stairs.

I picked up my phone and stared at Sasuke's contact information for a few minutes.

_What have I got to lose…_

I quickly typed up a text and headed upstairs to change and clean myself up a bit.

If he did show up I didn't want to look half dead.

* * *

><p>I remembered Naruto's house being farther away so it took me by surprise when I got there in 10 minutes. Maybe it was cause I was running so fast.<p>

I rang the doorbell and waited for the door to open.

The door opened and I smiled at Naruto.

"H-Hey…"

He smiled back at me. It was an awkward hesitant smile but it was a smile all the same.

It made me so happy that before I knew what I was doing, I was hugging him.

"Naruto…"

I knew something was still wrong cause he didn't exactly hug me back. He just kinda placed his hands on my arms.

He didn't push me away though and to me that was a good sign.

"I don't know what I did wrong to make you so mad and upset but I'm so, so very sorry Naruto. I really am."

He pulled back and shook his head.

"You didn't really do anything… It just hasn't been the best week and I took it out on you… I do need to talk to you about something though…"

I didn't really hear anything besides that he wasn't mad at me. Nothing else mattered.

We'd talk about whatever was bugging him and things would go back to normal.

"So you're Sasuke?"

I looked up at the person that had spoken and recognized the man that had picked up Naruto.

His tone made me defensive.

"Yea, and you are?"

Naruto looked between us with a worried expression on his face.

"Iruka's boyfriend."

Okay, so I had been expecting him to say family friend or uncle so when he said boyfriend it did take me by surprise.

"Kakashi!"

Naruto hissed his name and Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"What? I'm not gonna hide it."

My first impression was that I didn't like this man but I really hoped I could be as confident about my sexuality as he was.

They seemed to be waiting for my reaction.

"Oh. Well that's nice."

I tried to sound casual and uncaring but I don't think I was fooling anybody.

Iruka came into the kitchen then.

"Oh, hey Sasuke. It's been a while. We've missed you."

Naruto blushed and Kakashi grunted.

So apparently the feeling of dislike was mutual.

"So what have you been up to Sas—"

Iruka was interrupted when Kakshi suddenly kissed him. Iruka was taken off guard but didn't hesitate in kissing him back.

I blushed and looked away.

"Geez! Can't you two keep your hands off of each other for five minutes?"

Kakashi broke the kiss and put his arm around Iruka who looked breathless.

"Well sure but if you take our hands away we'll just get creative…"

So many mental images went through my mind when I heard.

Naruto grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the stairs.

"Alrighty then… I could've gone my entire life without that mental image…"

I heard them laughing downstairs up until Naruto shut his door.

* * *

><p>I shut the door behind us and gave Sasuke an apologetic smile.<p>

"Sorry about them…"

He ran his fingers through his hair awkwardly.

"Ummm it's alright… Just kinda took me off guard…"

An awkward silence filled the room as we realized this is the first time we had been alone in a while.

"So, are you okay Naruto? You were a mess yesterday…"

Sasuke looked so worried that I felt guilty for putting him through all of this.

"Umm kinda. I just feel bad for taking it out on you… A lot of stuff has happened this week…"

He nodded in understanding.

"Yea I know what you mean. I'm really glad I didn't have to go back to school today. If I had heard one more rumor about me and Sakura I'd be tempted to tear my ears off."

My face fell when he brought her up.

"Yea… you wouldn't want anyone to misunderstand your guys' relationship."

He looked at me very intently.

"I don't have a relationship with her Naruto. I don't like her in any way. There's nothing between us."

He made it sound like it was very important that I understand that. I didn't see why.

"I believe you Sasuke, but if you're not involved with her what were you doing?"

He looked away from me like he was embarrassed.

"I was trying to figure out my feelings. I realized afterwards that it was the wrong way to do so and I really regret it. If I could take it back I would."

I nodded and it went silent again.

"Hey Naruto, can I ask you something?"

His tone changed and it took me by surprise.

"Sure. You can ask me anything."

He hesitated before asking.

"Well… What did you mean yesterday when you said that I was disgusted by you and that I wanted to be out your life? Where did that come from?"

I swallowed nervously. I was about to confirm his fears.

"Well… I'm gay."

* * *

><p>He looked so scared and nervous when he said it.<p>

I couldn't help the chuckled that escaped my lips. I laughed even harder when his eyes widened in surprise.

"I already know Naruto."

His eyes opened even wider if that was even possible.

"H-How? I never told you."

I shook my head.

"You didn't have to. If you wanna keep it a secret you shouldn't go around kissing your boyfriend in the hallways."

He seemed at a loss for words.

"You saw Gaara kissing me…"

I didn't understand the pain that was in his voice.

"Yea. I didn't know you guys were together until I saw you two."

His head snapped up.

"We aren't together. He told me he loves me and kissed me but I don't feel the same way. I turned him down."

I felt so much relief when he said that. Then a thought occurred to me. It was wrong to get my hopes up but I was.

"Say… do you like me Naruto?"

His eyes clouded with some unknown emotion and he chuckled nervously.

"What gave you that idea?"

He was laughing…

"I just thought that since you're always hugging me and you ran when you walked in on me and Sakura and you've been upset ever since then…"

I trailed off when I noticed he was shaking his head.

"Geez, don't be so full of yourself Sasuke. A hugs nothing special. Sure I'd run away when I walk in on my friend with a shirtless girl and that's not what I was upset about. The thing with Gaara has been on my mind all week. That's all. You don't have to worry about being grossed out Sasuke. I don't like you. I don't like anybody."

_So I was just being full of myself…_

Then something that he said stood out.

"Why would I be grossed out?"

He turned away from me.

"I heard you talking to Neji and Kiba. When they told you they thought I was guy you kept denying it. You didn't want it to be true… That's why I've been avoiding you. Cause I thought you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore."

He had been there. But then hadn't he heard everything I said.

"Didn't you hear me say I didn't care either way?"

He turned to me and he looked disbelieving.

"You don't care…"

I shook my head and smiled.

"Nope. Not at all. You're still my friend Naruto. Nothing will change that unless we let it."

He looked really happy for a moment but then he was tearing up.

"S-Sasuke! You don't know how happy that makes me…"

I laughed and opened my arms for him.

"Come here."

He walked over and fell into my arms. Everything was fine.

So what if he didn't feel about me the same way. We could still be friends. He was still mine in some way.

"I'm glad we talked this out before you had to leave in the morning…"

I really, really didn't want to go now.

"Yea…"

We sat on his bed and he curled into my side and yawned.

"Tired?"

I absentmindedly started running my fingers through his hair.

He yawned again.

"Hmmm… That feels nice… I didn't get any sleep last night…"

I leaned back so he could lay down.

"Go to sleep then."

He sat up and shook his head.

"No! You're leaving tomorrow. I don't want to lose time with you…"

I was when he said things like that that I got my hopes up. But it meant nothing special. That was just Naruto.

I rolled my eyes and pulled him back down.

"Don't worry about it. You need sleep."

He laid down but continued to protest.

"But… I'm really… not that tired… Sasuke…"

He kept yawning as he said that and he slowly started to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>A few hours later my phone started ringing. I pulled away from Naruto slowly do I could answer without waking him up.<p>

"Hello?"

It was Itachi.

"Sasuke! What is there address? I'm coming to pick you up. I don't care how important this kid is, you've been there for hours so I'm pretty sure you've worked everything out."

I sighed and glanced over at Naruto. I wasn't ready to leave him yet but I knew I had to.

I told Itachi their address and he said he'd be here in 20 minutes.

I hung up and turned back to Naruto and tried to shake him awake.

"Naruto? Wake up. I have to go…"

I he rolled over onto his side and squirmed a bit but he didn't wake up.

"Naruto…"

I shook him some more but he was a heavy sleeper.

It took me by surprise when I saw a tear leak out of his eye.

"Sasuke…"

I thought he had finally woken up.

"Naruto it's going to be okay. I'll be back before you know it."

He let out a low snore and I hung my head. He was still asleep.

If I woke him up to say goodbye he'd probably cry and I'd never be able to leave.

"Bye Naruto…"

I hesitated before leaning in to kiss him on the forehead.

Then I forced myself to walk away from him.

When I got to the foot of the stairs Iruka was in the kitchen. I was glad Kakashi wasn't there.

Iruka smiled at me.

"Hey Sasuke, what's up?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"My brother's on his way to pick me up."

He nodded.

"Then off for New York in the morning."

I groaned. I really, really, really didn't want to go.

"Can you tell Naruto I said bye? I didn't want to wake him up…"

Iruka scrutinized me.

"Sasuke… you should tell him how you feel."

My mind went blank for a few moments.

"How do you know!"

He laughed at my reaction.

"I'm not an idiot Sasuke."

I shook my head a few times.

"Yea, well I can't tell him. He doesn't feel the same way and if I do it would just make things awkward between us…"

Iruka looked confused.

"How do you know he doesn't feel the same way?"

I sagged when I remembered what Naruto had said.

"He told me he doesn't like anyone and I don't have to worry about him liking me."

I heard the doorbell ring.

"That'll be my brother. See you in 3 months. Remember to tell Naruto bye for me."

I ran out the door before he could say anything else that would make leaving more painful.

"You ready to go?"

_NO!_

"Yea. Let's go."

I looked out the window until Naruto's house completely disappeared from my view.

* * *

><p><strong>Hands. In. Pain. Too. Much. Typing.<strong>

**Such a long chapter! Over Over 4,000 words? My goodness! But I really like it. I think it turned out great.**

**Kinda sad. Kinda cute.**

**I'm not writing the whole 3 months Sasuke's in New York.**

**I'm probably gonna do a chapter or two of some phone calls. Don't be surprised if their short chapters either.**

**Then Sasuke will be back and that's when the ball starts to roll.**

**And I'm about to freak out! IT'S SNOWING! First rain? Now snow? **

**I'm tellin ya the weather has it out for me. I hate this time of year. Maybe I'll take up hibernating…**

**Anyways hope you guys enjoy this.**

**Reviews please. :O)**


	22. Window

Complete 180

**Naruto and its characters do not belong to me.**

**Alright so I consider myself to be a relatively calm, peaceful person. Not particularly violent or easily angered. I mean it takes a lot to piss me off.**

**So if for some reason I stop updating it's because I'm in jail for murdering my little brother because HE DROPPED MY F****** VIOLIN!**

**My precious baby that I can't go a day without playing is at Paige's Music (haha! I love how we have the same same) to undergo surgery… Hopefully she pulls through and I won't have to buy a new one…*Worried mother's face here***

**I shudder to think how much the repairs or a whole new violin will cost me…**

**The sound post collapsed, the back has a huge crack in it, and the fingerboard completely fell off…**

**Playing is my stress relief, my past time, and it helps the creative juices flow.**

**I was in tears and cussing him out at the same time. He was so scared as he well should be!**

**I've told him countless times not to touch Cindy! (Violin's name.)**

**Enough of my ranting. Let's see how Naruto's dealing with Sasuke's absence shall we?**

* * *

><p>I was sitting on my bed staring out my window in a daze.<p>

I didn't register someone was knocking on my door until it burst open and Iruka came in.

"I've been calling you for 20 minutes. Dinner's ready."

I shrugged and went back to looking out the window.

"I'm not hungry…"

He looked at me skeptically.

"Uh huh. Sure you aren't.. Come on, you need to eat."

I shook my head.

"Why'd he leave without saying anything again?"

It had bothered me ever since I had woken up and he was gone. I couldn't bring myself to understand.

Iruka sighed and looked at me with concern and pity.

"Naruto it's Octiber 8th. He's been gone for 3 weeks. I don't see why you're so depressed. You talk on the phone once a week and you text all the time. Ask him yourself."

I sighed and started reading through today's messages. They had stopped hours ago. He had gone to bed.

I hated the time difference. It was hard enough as it was without having to worry about time it is there compared to here.

"He just says he didn't want to wake me but for some reason I think it was more than that. He didn't say anything to you?"

Iruka hesitated like always before he answered that question.

"He told me the same thing Naruto. I keep telling you that."

I nodded and stared out my window not seeing anything but Sasuke's face.

"Look if you regret not telling him how you feel before he left why don't you just tell him now?"

A spasm of pain shook through me. I felt guilty.

I hadn't exactly lied to Sasuke. I had been telling the truth when I said I didn't like him.

I just didn't tell him the whole truth. That I was madly in love with him.

How could I tell him that when he could never feel the same way.

We had just fixed our friendship. Why the hell would I go and mess it up again?

"I can't do that Iruka. I keep telling you that."

He chuckled when I threw his words back at him.

"You sure you don't to eat?"

I nodded.

"Yea, I'll make some ramen later."

He ruffled my hair before getting up from my bed.

"I thought I told you—"

"That I wouldn't live with a zombie for 3 months."

He rolled his eyes when I finished what he was going to say.

"You acted just like this, if not worse, the first time Kakashi left. I have every right to be like this."

He stuck his tongue out at me like a 2 year old would have and shut the door behind.

I knew that my behavior was driving Kakashi and Iruka crazy with worry but I just missed Sasuke so much.

A strong gust of wind blew some leaves off the tree in the front yard.

October through December was my favorite time of year.

My birthday, Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Years.

I doubted I would enjoy them very much this time around.

It was only 6 but I decided to lay down for bed. There wasn't anything else to do.

I knew he wouldn't see it till morning but I sent Sasuke a good night text.

_70 days…_

* * *

><p><strong>I told you they were going to be short. I can only do so much sad depressing stuff until I start acting sad and depressed.<strong>

**I feel really bad for Naruto… It's all my fault! Oh well. I'll live.**

**So the next chapter or two are gonna be phone calls between Naruto and Sasuke and I've hit a dilemma.**

**I wanna express how both of them are feeling so I have to decide if I want to do a lot of POV changes or do those chapters from 3****rd**** person.**

**What would be easier for you guys to read?**

**In other news I finished Destined today! If you don't know what that is it's the newest book in the House of Night series.**

**I'm kinda shitty though. After the last sentence of the book there's this.**

'**The end. For now…'**

**At least give me a date so I can start counting down!**

**Now I have to decide what to read next.**

**Make a trip to the library or select from my personal inventory…**

**Decisions decisions…**

**Reviews please :O)**


	23. Birthday

Complete 180

N**aruto and its characters do not belong to me.**

**I nearly had a panic attack this morning! I got out my storyboards and opened my laptop to start writing this chapter.**

**And before I write I look over this brainstorming page that I created but it wasn't there…None of my stuff for this story was there…**

**It didn't take me very long to realize that I had grabbed my boyfriend's laptop by mistake but still the panic was there.**

**Now everything's settled.**

**SasuNaru~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Bzzz… Bzzz… Bzzz…<strong>

An annoying buzzing sound broke through my first good sleep in weeks.

_Shut up… Go away…_

**Bzzz… Bzzz… Bzzz…**

I couldn't take it anymore. I reached over and grabbed my phone.

"What the hell do you want? I'm trying to sleep!"

I heard a familiar chuckle and I regretted snapping like that.

"Well hello to you too. Happy Birthday Naruto."

I looked over at my clock and sure enough it was flashing 12:00.

It made me really happy that he had remembered and even bothered calling.

"Sorry. It's the first time I've slept well in weeks."

He laughed again.

"Well sorry to have bothered you. I guess I'll hang up an—"

"No! I mean… I'm awake now so it's not a problem."

* * *

><p>I hadn't any intention of hanging up. I needed to hear his voice a lot longer in order for me to get through the next week, but Naruto's reaction was worth the façade.<p>

It made me think he cared more than he did.

"Alright. If you say so."

_God, I miss you so much…_

It felt like I had been gone a lot longer than I actually had been.

"So… how's New York?"

* * *

><p>I said New York like it was the worst thing ever. To me it was.<p>

"Nope. I'm not a concern today. It's your birthday. So how's it feel to be a year older?"

I didn't feel any different. Of course I hadn't felt much of anything these past 3 weeks.

"Lonely…"

It slipped out before I realized I was thinking it.

* * *

><p>"Lonely…"<p>

The sadness in his voice ripped through me like a knife.

"I mean cause I'm the oldest in my grade. It's weird that I'm the only one."

I could tell he was lying. I always could. I understood why too. He didn't want to admit that he missed me.

That was fine. As long as I knew.

He was usually so easy to read except for when he had said he didn't like anyone.

He had been telling the truth. That much I knew, but there had been an underlying reluctance when he said it that I couldn't fathom.

I had been dying to ask him every time we had talked on the phone but I never did.

He obviously didn't want to tell me so I wouldn't push him.

"Naruto you shouldn't feel lonely. You've got Iruka, Kakashi and Gaara. I'm not there right now but you have me as well."

* * *

><p><em>Yes, but you're the one I need the most Sasuke!<em>

"I told you that's not what I meant Sasuke…"

It was eerie how he always saw right through me.

"You shouldn't lie Naruto. You're not very good at it."

I rolled my eyes.

"Yea, well you shouldn't be irritating the birthday boy. It's against the birthday laws."

He laughed and I smiled at the sound.

"Well birthday boy, please accept my apologies."

I laughed as well.

"Sure thing. Now tell me how's New York?

* * *

><p>"Same as every time you've asked me that."<p>

_Boring as hell and void of you…_

"It's alright. Crowded and noisy. School's the same if not worse. They aren't exactly welcoming but I'll be home in 68 days so I'm not really concerned."

The other end went silent for a few minutes.

"Naruto?"

"You're counting down...?"

His tone of voice took me off guard.

"Uh yea… I never wanted to come remember?"

_I wanna be back home with you…_

* * *

><p>I knew that him counting down was for a totally different reason then mine but it still made me unbearably happy.<p>

He laughed.

"What? That I'd like it better?"

_Yes and that terrifies me!_

"It is a great city Sasuke."

He scoffed.

"If you say so. Anyways I'm prejudiced."

I smiled.

"_Sasuke, come on. It's time to go to dinner."_

My smile faded.

"You have to go don't you…"

He sighed.

"Yea. I'll call you next week Naruto. Bye."

"Bye…"

The line went dead and a tear leaked from my eye.

_I love you Sasuke._

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's birthday is October 10th if you weren't aware.<strong>

**Bleh, I'm not sure how I feel about this one. Its okay I guess…**

**Eh, I'll wait for your guy's opinions before I start the next one. **

**Reviews please. :O)**


	24. Do You Miss Me?

Complete 180

**Naruto and its characters do not belong to me.**

**There is a line from the original show that is not mine.**

**So I'm a happy girl cause I had a really good and amusing today. XD**

**Since the weather was acceptable today I took my car to Sparkling Image and now she's all pretty and void of dog hair. XD**

**I also went to the library and got an array of books that should occupy me for a while. XD**

**I'm gonna put the amusing part at the end of the chapter cause it'll take up some space.**

**SasuNaru~~**

* * *

><p>"Hey! What are you so happy about? I haven't seen you smile like that in months?"<p>

My foot stopped on the bottom of the stairs and I turned to Iruka and Kakashi.

"Sasuke's calling in a few minutes and he comes home next week!"

I was so excited that Sasuke would be home soon. Phone calls had helped the separation but they were nowhere near the real thing.

In the middle of November I had joked about forgetting what he looked like he had been gone so long.

After we got off the phone he sent me a picture of himself. It paled in comparison but my eyes were prejudiced.

Kakashi glared at me.

"Well, I don't care whose calling or who's coming home! You just tracked snow inside and I just vacuumed!"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"It'll melt! Go read your book or something. Do something productive."

Kakshi gaped at me and I started laughing. He turned to Iruka.

"Do something! Did you hear how he talked to me?"

Iruka was staring at me with disapproval but he didn't say anything. I think he was in shock my attitude.

I really hadn't been my normal cheery self since Sasuke had left.

I even felt like teasing Kakashi.

"What? You need Iruka to protect you?"

He growled.

"That's it! You've asked for it!"

I laughed as he chased me up the stairs.

I shut my door just as he got to the top of the stairs. He started pounding on my door.

"Naruto! Come out here!"

I couldn't remember the last time I laughed so much.

"You're just too slow old man! Now leave me alone. I'm expecting a phone call."

I heard him grumble on the other side of the door and footsteps on the stairs.

"Come on Kakashi. He's just messing around."

As they walked away my phone started to ring and I smiled when I recognized Sasuke's number.

"Hey!"

I heard someone say they'd be back in a few hours and a door shutting.

"Hey Naruto! How's it going?"

It always took my off guard when he sounded as happy to hear from me as I was to hear from him.

"Alright I guess. The snows crazy! And Kakashi keeps picking on me."

He laughed.

"Glad to be out of school?"

Beyond glad. Last week I had nearly gotten into a fight cause people were talking crap about Sasuke.

I didn't tell Sasuke that part though.

"Yepp! I can't wait for Christmas! But anyways back to the snow. I think we should have a snowball fight next week after you get settled back in. How's that sound?"

The line went silent for a few seconds and Sasuke sounded nervous when he started talking again.

* * *

><p>"About that. I have to tell you something… The trips been extended for another week… We won't be back until Christmas Eve…"<p>

I had wanted to punch Itachi when he told me that.

How could he expect me to go another week away from Naruto? He didn't give a shit.

"_I don't have a choice in the matter Sasuke! It's part of my job. I can't work around your little crush."_

He still wasn't comfortable referring to my sexuality. I think he would be okay with time though.

I waited for Naruto to say something.

"Oh… I-I see…"

* * *

><p><em>Another week! What the hell! You were supposed to come home December 17<em>_th__! It's December 10__th__!_

"I begged Itachi to say no so I could come home, but he said there wasn't anything he could do about it. I'm sorry."

I chuckled a little bit but it sounded hollow and forced.

"Why are you apologizing? What's another week? You'll be home when you can…"

* * *

><p><em>Why do you insist on lying? Or do you really not miss me…<em>

I felt pathetic for even thinking what I was about to ask. I even sounded pathetic.

"Say… are you thinking about me? At least a bit?" (1)

* * *

><p>I gasped when Sasuke said that. I didn't understand that desperate tone that had colored his voice.<p>

I forced myself not to get my hopes up and laughed it off as a joke.

"Who are you again? I can barely remember you…"

_Just come home Sasuke… Come home…_

"Naruto I'm serious!"

I flinched when he said that and I tried to recover from what I had said.

"Iruka misses you… He says to hurry home…"

* * *

><p><em>Iruka misses me? What about you Naruto? What do you feel? Am I really never going to be more than a friend to you?<em>

"He does, does he? Tell him I miss him too. Does anyone else miss me Naruto?"

It was wrong to try to force him say it but I needed to know.

* * *

><p><em>What am I supposed to say that!<em>

"Kakashi doesn't know you enough to miss you…"

I heard an exasperated sigh on the other end.

"I don't care if he misses me or not! Naruto, do you miss me…?"

My breath hitched when he asked me that.

_Yes! You have no idea how much I miss you Sasuke!_

"What are you saying Sasuke? I got along fine before you were my friend and I'm getting along just fine now."

* * *

><p><em>I guess I was just thinking too highly of myself again…<em>

It was wrong but I took my disappointment out on Naruto.

"Well I have to go now. It's late. And I won't be able to call you next week so we won't talk again till I'm back. Bye Naruto."

I squeezed my phone very tight when I disconnected the call.

I instantly regretted saying that but there was nothing I could about it now.

If I called I would have to explain why I had changed my mind. Something I couldn't do.

_2 weeks… 14 days… Then I'll be back with you Naruto…_

* * *

><p>The line went dead before I had a chance to ask him anything. Let alone say bye.<p>

"Maybe I shouldn't have lied…"

No. It wouldn't have made a difference. Telling Sasuke how much I missed him would lead to questions that I couldn't answer.

Sasuke couldn't know how I felt about him. I couldn't risk losing him again.

Things were better this way. I'd rather have him as a friend then not at all.

I looked out my window and a smile pulled at my lips.

Snow continued to fall and blanket everything it touched.

_2 more weeks… 14 days… Then Sasuke will be back home with me…_

* * *

><p><strong>I just suck at writing phone conversations don't I?<strong> **At least it's the last one.**

**Sasuke come back in the next one. Thank God!**

**There's not much else to say about this one…**

**Reviews please. :O)**

**Anyways time for my funny story. (Ignore if you wish)**

**So my boyfriend went out to the movies with a bunch of his friends today. After an hour I got bored and decided I would make some muffins. Amusement ensues…**

**I'm standing in my kitchen looking around me in wonder when my boyfriend comes home. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees me and I smile nervously.**

"**H-Hey…"**

"**What the hell did you do?"**

"**I thought I'd try my hand at baking…"**

"**Babe you know you can't cook…"**

"**But I wanted to make muffins."**

"**By destroying the kitchen? There's batter everywhere!"**

"**I forgot to put the lid on the mixer…"**

**He shakes his head at me and looks around the kitchen.**

"**I just cleaned the house too…"**

**He was mad so I put on a very pathetic face and he sighed and walked over to hug me.**

"**I still love you despite your lack of cooking ability."**

"**I love you too."**

**Then batter that had somehow ended up on the ceiling landed on his head.**

"**Paige…"**

"**I'm cleaning! I'm cleaning!"**

**Lol I thought it was very funny!**


	25. Home

Complete 180

**Naruto and its characters do not belong to me.**

**So I personally think you guys are the best people on this whole freakin planet! .**

**I swear, all of these amazing reviews are going to inflate my ego. Modesty will be out the window.**

**Keep reviewing people! I'm perfectly fine with having an inflated ego! Lol. XD**

**I'm probably jinxing myself by saying this but I'm really surprised writer's block hasn't crept up on me… But if it hasn't yet I doubt it will.**

**Now that Sasuke's back from New York things are going to get very interesting… .**

**SasuNaru time!**

* * *

><p>"Naruto… If you don't stop pacing I will throw this spoon at your head!"<p>

Iruka's outburst broke through my inner turmoil.

"Huh? What did you say?"

He groaned and threw a spoon at me. It hit me right on the forehead.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?"

It didn't hurt. It was just that I had had a spoon thrown at me.

"I said if you don't stop pacing I'm gonna throw a spoon at you. You stopped but you weren't paying attention so I did it anyways."

I glared at him.

"Iruka… You know what I'm worrying about. Sasuke should be home in an hour and I really want to be there when he gets home but I don't know if he wants me there. Or maybe I should wait and call but what if he doesn't pick up? I still don't understand why he hung up so suddenly…"

Another spoon hit me in the head.

"Dammit Iruka! We eat with those!"

He rolled his eyes and motioned throwing another one.

"Just go over there Naruto. Even if you don't he'll probably come here as he can. So if you can, wait. But if not just go."

I chewed at my lip nervously.

"Do you really think it'll be okay…?"

He nodded and smiled at me.

"It'll be fine. Do you want me to drive you?"

I shook my head and headed for the stairs.

"No. It's not that cold so I'll walk."

_I'm going to see Sasuke soon! Just play it cool. Act like you normally do. He can't know how you feel about him._

10 minutes to 2, I walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke if you don't stop fidgeting I'll turn around and we'll take a flight somewhere else."<p>

I gaped at Itachi.

"You wouldn't dare!"

He chuckled.

"Oh yes I would, now calm down. We'll be home soon."

I looked out the window and realized Naruto's street was up ahead.

"Hey! Drop me off at Naruto's. Please?"

He didn't say anything but he passed Naruto's street without so much as a glance.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?"

He looked over at for a second.

"One, you need to unpack before you go anywhere. Two, its Christmas Eve so he should be with his family just like you should be. Three, I'm not sure I want you around him…"

I glared at him even though he wasn't looking at me anymore.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

He glanced at me again and sighed.

"It's just how can you be sure—"

"I am. Keeping me away from him won't change how I feel about him cause being away for 3 months didn't change anything."

_Hopefully… He could be mad for how I hung up so suddenly during that last phone call…_

_I should've called him back…_

Itachi sighed and shook his head.

A few minutes later he pulled onto our street.

"Ah hell…"

I looked up to see what he was talking about. I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face.

Naruto was standing on the front porch!

Itachi pulled into the driveway with a determined expression on his face and I rounded on him.

"You send him away and I will never speak to you again!"

He looked between me and Naruto a few times before giving in.

"Fine, but if I walk in on you two making out…"

Apparently he couldn't finish his sentence and just shook his head.

I tried not to linger on that mental image for too long.

"Trust me. It's not like that between us."

Before he could say anything else I hopped out of the car.

"Hey Naruto!"

He smiled. Then he frowned. Then his face puckered up and he ran towards me and wrapped me into a hug.

* * *

><p>I told myself to play it cool. I had been set on it.<p>

So why the hell was I crying like a little girl and hugging him? That's how I hide my feelings apparently.

Sasuke patted me on the back before pushing me away and wiping away my tears.

"I thought you didn't miss me?"

I glowered at his smug expression and hugged him again.

"Shut up…"

Sasuke chuckled and hugged me back which took me by surprise.

_It doesn't mean anything… Don't get your hopes up…_

Itachi cleared his throat from behind us.

"Sasuke? Bags. In house. Now. As long as you're here Naruto you might as well help."

* * *

><p>An hour later we were in Sasuke's room eating pizza.<p>

"Itachi doesn't like me very much does he?"

It bothered me how he looked at me. Especially when I was around Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged and threw a piece of crust into the pizza box.

"Itachi doesn't like anybody. Don't let it get to you."

It already had though but if Sasuke didn't think it was something to worry about I wouldn't.

I noticed Sasuke looking at me and fidgeted.

"What?"

He cocked his head a bit.

"I don't know… I think I expected you to change in some way or something but you're exactly the same."

I felt self conscious with him staring at me like that so I changed the subject.

* * *

><p>"No, but you changed…"<p>

No it was Naruto that was studying me.

"What do you mean?"

Naruto leaned over and took a piece of my hair between his fingers.

"Your hairs a lot longer…"

I blushed at how close Naruto was. When he saw me blush me blushed as well.

I was tempted to lean in and kiss him but he pulled away before I could.

He hung his head so that his hair was covering his eyes.

"Sorry…"

The awkwardness in the room could've been cut with a knife.

Before either of us could come up with something to say, Naruto's phone began to ring.

* * *

><p>"Hey Iruka…"<p>

"Yea, we ordered a pizza."

"Yea… You were right… No… I'll ask him… I'll be home soon… Bye."

I tossed his phone up and down a few times before turning to Sasuke.

"Umm… Iruka wants to know if you'll be coming over tomorrow."

I tried to relieve the tension by acting like nothing had happened.

"Of course. How else am I supposed to give you your present?"

I balked when Sasuke said that.

"You got me a present?"

He laughed at my expression.

"Of course I did."

_Note to self: Go shopping on your way home… As if I'll be able to find anything though…_

"Oh well I have to go. We have this stupid tradition. We make cookies and stuff…"

Sasuke smiled sadly. I didn't understand why.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow Naruto."

I hesitated before walking out of his room.

"I'm really happy you're back Sasuke…"

I somehow managed to keep my voice even and natural.

"I'm glad I'm back too Naruto."

I smiled the whole way home.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke= Oblivious Idiot<strong>

**Naruto=Oblivious Idiot**

**They are both big idiots! It's all my doing though… Lol .**

**Alright so I know this is going to sound very stereotypical but why do men never notice haircuts?**

**I cut off 3 inches and get some layers and he doesn't say anything. So I start dropping subtle hints that he's completely oblivious to. Then I resort to inviting a girlfriend over so that she can say "Hey Paige? Did you do something to your hair?" Then he'll be like "Oh yea… I thought I noticed something different…" Then I roll my eyes and say "Uh huh… You didn't notice shit!"**

**It's the same pattern every single time… Oh well. That's what makes it fun I guess.**

**Reviews please. :O)**


	26. Dream

Complete 180

**Naruto and its characters do not belong to me.**

**This is more or less a filler chapter because I never drew this up. It was just kinda in my head and at first I was gonna ignore it but then I found myself typing it up.**

**It doesn't really surprise me though cause I usually come up with some kind of dream to put in my stories. Half the time they are dreams I've had myself that I morph to fit the characters.**

**Kyaa! Kyaa! Kyaa!**

**I just watched all of Junjou Romantica for I think the millionth time. –Insert some more fan girl screams here-**

**I really hope they make a third season cause I adore that show. The couples are just so adorable!**

**I digress…**

**More SasuNaru! **

* * *

><p>"<em>You're very warm… You know that…"<em>

_It was the first thing I had said in a while. I looked down at Naruto who was curled into my side._

_He moved closer when I spoke and I put my arm around him._

"_Hmmm… So are you…"_

_We went silent again but it was okay. It was a comfortable silence._

_We didn't need to fill every waking moment together with mindless chatter. We could just be_.

_Here in this moment there were no secrets, no worries, and no fears._

_Naruto knew how I felt and he felt the same way. Here it didn't come as a surprise._

_We could just be. Everything was perfect. I should've known that it couldn't last._

_As fast as someone blinking, perfection was ripped away from me._

_I didn't notice it was unusually bright until the light went away. Just shadows._

_Naruto pushes away from me and slowly starts to disappear. I don't even have the chance to say goodbye._

_I reach for him but there's nothing to take hold of. My hand passes right through him. Then he disappears completely._

_Everything disintegrated into dust and silence._

_Naruto was gone and he wasn't coming back._

* * *

><p>Tears scorched my eyes as I jerked awake. The fear that the dream had instilled in me was like bile in my throat.<p>

I started to gag; trying to dispel this awful feeling. I shiver like something left for dead in the woods.

The bile in my throats too much for me to bare and I launch myself out of my bed.

I barely make it to the bathroom in time to heave my guts into the toilet.

The awful taste is still there, but magnified. I want to gag again at the foul feeling.

I walk over to the sink and take a drink of water. It doesn't help.

I pour some mouthwash into the cap and throw it into my mouth.

I swish it around it around in my mouth until the stinging become too much.

I spit it out into the sink and watch it flow down the drain.

I stare at the empty sink a moment longer before looking at myself in the mirror.

My eyes were dark and baggy.

I decided to splash some water onto my face when without warning my eyes began to leak.

The corners of my eyes began to turn pink and my mouth dropped open.

I let out the most pitiful sound I think I had ever heard.

Did I cry like this when Mom and Dad died? I couldn't remember.

I couldn't remember ever feeling so horribly lost and alone as that dream had made me feel either.

My heart still ached from it. Naruto disappearing right before me wouldn't leave my mind.

I gripped the edge of the sink very tightly; trying to get a hold of myself.

_Calm down… It was just a dream… Naruto's fine… He's at home and you'll see him later…_

I kept repeating it over and over again but it wasn't enough to convince me.

This feeling of dread wouldn't go away. I ran to my room and dialed his number.

I rang and rang and rang. I wasn't sure if he was going to pick up until finally he answered.

"Sasuke? It's 5 in the morning…"

When I heard his voice I sunk onto my bed with a sigh of relief.

He sounded groggy and half asleep. I hadn't bothered to check the time. I had other things on my mind.

I didn't even bother apologizing.

"Are you okay?"

I wasn't convinced. I still had to check.

"I was until you woke me up. Can't this wait till later? Like when the sun's up?"

_You knew all along it was just a dream… You got worked up over nothing…_

"Sorry… I just had a really bad dream…"

He sounded more awake then he had before.

"Are you okay? What was it about?"

I couldn't exactly tell him I had panicked about losing him.

"Nothing… I t was nothing… Don't worry about it… Sorry for waking you up…"

He yawned and I figured he was starting to fall back to sleep.

"If you say so… See ya later…"

The line disconnected.

"See ya…"

I knew it was pointless in trying to go to sleep but before I knew it I was in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty much Sasuke realizing how much he needs Naruto.<strong>

**Yea I had a dream like that a few months ago when me and my boyfriend were fighting.**

**I always overreact when that happens and think we're going to break up.**

**So I pretty much made Sasuke behave the way I do when I overreact.**

**Once again this was more of a personal throw away chapter than anything else.**

**Reviews please. :O)**


	27. Christmas

Complete 180

**Naruto and its characters do not belong to me.**

**Yea so I completely changed this chapter. I was reading it through and I didn't like it at all so revamped it and included the dream. It's a little better now.**

**Totally unrelated, but why does YouTube insist on constantly changing? It changes every few months and it's beyond stupid… Just like Facebook's big change. I mean was it even necessary? They were both working just fine before they were changed. Why fix what isn't broken? I'm not a big fan of change…**

**Also… what do you do when an ex that completely shattered your heart calls you up and says they want to talk and be friends again…**

**SasuNaru~~**

* * *

><p>"Sasuke! Wake up!"<p>

I groaned and threw my arm out telling him to go away.

"Sasuke!"

I rolled over and threw my pillow over my head.

Itachi didn't say anything else so I assumed he had given up. Then my blanket was yanked off of me and my blinds were pulled up so that sunlight filtered inside.

I sat up and glared at my brother.

"What the hell!"

He smirked and took my blanket with him as he left the room.

"Next time, wake up the first time I ask."

I kept grumbling curses aimed at Itachi as I made my way over to the bathroom to take a shower.

It wasn't until I was back in my room and saw a missed call from Naruto that I remembered my dream/nightmare from last night.

_What the hell was that…?_

On an automatic reflex I started to call him back, but then I stopped.

_Why does he have such a hold on me… I don't get it…_

Hung my head and stared at the floor.

I had feelings for Naruto. That was completely fine, but now it almost seemed like an obsession.

I wasn't sure how to handle it. If I could go on hiding how I feel.

_But I have to… I'll eat breakfast then call him back…_

* * *

><p>"Why do you keep checking your phone?"<p>

The three of us were downstairs eating breakfast. Kakashi and Iruka were looking at with curiosity.

"Hmmm… Sasuke called me really early this morning… Something about a bad dream and I'm worried."

I took a bite of my omelet and tried to remember what Sasuke had said. I was half asleep and our conversation was really hazy.

"Maybe he dreamt me telling him to take a hike…"

I glared at Kakashi.

"Why do you have a problem with him?"

He shrugged.

"All I know is that he made you cry. Not the right thing to do if he wants to be in my good graces."

I rolled my eyes.

"Holding onto a grudge isn't good for your health."

"Says who?"

"Says me so let it go. He makes me really happy. As happy as a friend can make a friend at least…"

Iruka started to say something. Stopped. Looked at Kakashi. Then he went back to eating his omelet.

I was about to ask Iruka what he was going to say when my phone rang.

I shoved two more bites of omelet in my mouth before pushing away from the table and running upstairs.

"Hey Sasuke."

The line was quiet for a few seconds.

"Hey…"

He sounded off.

"Are you okay?"

He cleared his throat and he sounded relatively normal.

"Yea. Why wouldn't I be?"

Was he serious?

"You sound like crap and you called me at 5 in the morning because of a bad dream."

_Did I imagine the whole thing?_

"Oh that. I told you it was nothing didn't I?"

_Then why'd you call me…_

"Alright. So when do you plan on coming over?"

_Please say soon… Please say soon…_

"I don't know. We don't have any presents to open but I think Itachi's gonna want me to stick around for at least a little while. So I'll be there in an hour or two. That sound good?"

_I guess…_

"Yepp. That's perfect!"

We said out goodbyes and I slumped onto my bed.

"What am I supposed to do for two hours...?"

My phone started ringing again. I balked when I saw the familiar number but I answered it anyways.

"H-Hey…"

* * *

><p>"Sasuke its Christmas. I don't think you should go over there. Christmas is spent with family and loved ones."<p>

I rolled my eyes at Itachi as I pulled on my coat.

"Well we aren't exactly a big happy family so that's out. They invited me so I know I'm welcome. And I love them. Naruto that is. Iruka's cool and I'm not exactly a fan of Kakashi's…"

He cringed when I said I loved Naruto and I took that as my chance to leave.

"I'll probably stay the night. I'll call if I do."

I laughed when I saw the poorly built snowman in their front yard. It was so Naruto.

I rang the doorbell and someone inside yelled to come in.

I step inside and walk through the kitchen towards the living room. I freeze.

There are 4 people in the living room. Not three.

Kakashi and Iruka were on the love seat together and Naruto was on the floor leaning against Gaara's leg, who was on the couch.

Naruto's face split into a smile and he ran over to hug me.

I lamely patted him on the back. My mind was too busy trying to process why Gaara was here.

Last I heard they weren't talking because Naruto had rejected him.

_You were gone for 3 months… They could've easily gotten together…_

_No. Naruto would've told me… It's not my business though…_

I was glaring at Gaara. When he caught me glaring he kind of looked shocked but then he started glaring right back.

"Merry Christmas Sasuke!"

I tried to act normal as I smiled down at Naruto.

"Merry Christmas…"

I failed. Naruto frowned.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

_Get a hold of yourself!_

"Yea I'm fine. Itachi didn't want me to come over."

Iruka stood up and ruffled my hair as he walked by.

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

It was tempting. If he talked to an adult he shouldn't have any qualms. But then again it was Itachi we were talking about.

"Nah it's okay. He'll get over it."

Gaara stood up and walked over to us.

"I gotta go Naruto. They told me not to stay too long."

I expected Naruto to be upset or something but he just shrugged.

"Okay."

He gave Gaara a quick hug and then went back to the living room to watch TV.

Gaara had said he was leaving but he continued to stand there and glare at me.

"What?"

He looked over at Naruto and then leaned towards me to whisper in my ear.

"Give it up. You don't have a chance."

Before I could process what he was saying he was walking towards the door.

_What the hell! Iruka knows. Gaara know. Is it really that obvious? If so how come Naruto hasn't realized it…?_

* * *

><p>We were up in Naruto's room playing Xbox when I just couldn't take it anymore.<p>

I paused the game and set the controller down.

"What was Gaara doing here…?"

Naruto looked at with confusion splayed over his face. I didn't blame him. My voice sounded strange.

"Umm he called when we got off the phone earlier and we talked things out. He was sorry for what he did and said he didn't want to lose me as a friend. I invited him over for a bit. Why?"

_He wanted to stay friends… Uh huh. I'm sure that's all he want…_

"No reason. I just thought you guys' might've gotten together while I was gone or something…"

He stared at me intently.

"I told you it wasn't like that between us. He's my friend and nothing more. It would be too weird. I don't have those kinds of feelings for him."

It was like he was begging me to understand. Like it really mattered what I thought.

_Stop it! You're giving me the wrong idea… I'm just a friend to him…_

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say.

"So can I have my present now?"

Naruto successfully distracted me.

"Huh?"

He frowned.

"You said yesterday that you got me a present."

A light bulb went off.

"Oh yea… Hold on a second."

I went to reach into my coat pocket but then I remembered I left it downstairs.

"It's in my coat. Come on."

We headed downstairs. My coat was draped over the back of the couch.

I took out the tiny bag and threw it at Naruto.

"There. It's not much."

It was just a cheap necklace with a crystal on it but I thought of him when I saw it and bought it.

"Thanks…"

He just stared at it before putting it on. It made me really happy to see it on him.

Iruka walked up behind us.

"That's cool. What'd you get Sasuke, Naruto?"

I looked at Naruto expectantly. Naruto looked uncomfortable.

"See… I kinda forgot… I looked around last night but not a lot of places were open and there wasn't much to choose from… Sorry…"

Sure I was a little disappointed but I didn't see why Naruto looked so forlorn.

"It's not a big deal Naruto. Don't worry about it."

Iruka walked into the kitchen and started looking through the cabinets.

"Hey Naruto, why don't you give Sasuke some kisses?"

We spoke at the exact same time.

"WHAT?"

I sounded shocked while Naruto practically squeaked.

Iruka gave us both confused looks and held up a bag of candy.

"Hershey kisses…"

_Candy… he meant candy… why'd you get excited…_

We looked at each other awkwardly so I tried to regain normalcy.

"Do you mind if I stay the night Iruka?"

Naruto perked up instantly.

"Ooh can he Iruka? Please?"

Iruka chuckled.

"Sure but you two have to help me make dinner, okay?"

We smiled at each other before answering at the same time.

"Okay!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't criticize Naruto's present. I couldn't decide and I just ended up choosing the necklace.<strong>

**I thought the Hershey kisses part was cute. Something like that happened to me when I was kid. This guy I had a crush on offered me a kiss and I puckered up my lips. He put the Hershey kiss on my desk and didn't talk to me for a few days…**

**Reviews please. :O)**

**Michael: You fucked a murderer?**

**Hunter: What's the big deal? I used a condom.**

**Brian: Your safe-sex lecture paid off.**

**Michael: Shut the fuck up!**

**Ben: Let's try to stay calm.**

**Brian: The professor is right.**

**Michael: What do you know? You put him up to this!**

**Hunter: He didn't put me up to shit! I was trying to help!**

**Michael: You were trying to impress Brian.**

**Brian: Yea, well he wouldn't be the first one.**

**Michael: Well, he already has a boyfriend.**

**Hunter: You do?**

**Brian: In a non-defined, non-conventional way, yea.**

**LMAO that was so freakin funny! This probably doesn't make much sense unless you've seen the show but still. I love Queer as Folk! BRIAN KINNEY! Brian needs to hurry up and tell Justin he loves him. .**


	28. Get Out

Complete 180

**Naruto and its characters do not belong to me.**

**So since I've lost my violin (R.I.P Cindy… I'll miss you…) I've turned over to listening to music when I'm writing and am stuck on what to put into the chapters. It doesn't work quite as well but it'll have to do until I purchase meself another violin.**

**It's also a big distraction though… Like earlier today I was listening to Lullaby by The Spill Canvas (Most amazing song in my opinion). Anyway I started singing along and kept replaying it over and over again. I stopped writing for a whole 15 minutes. Then Jet Lag by Simple Plan came on and I started doing a little dance while I sat on my bed typing and kept making mistakes (which is bad considering I was editing…) cause I was moving so much. Then Wish You Were Here by Avril Lavigne came on and I started crying. . (Yes my taste in music is beyond diverse. I literally listen to everything.)**

**Speaking of music! Me and 3 of my girlfriends were at the mall today doing Christmas shopping. Super Bass by Nicki Minaj came on and you know the dance move the dancers do in the video when they hold their arms up on either side of their chests and move their arms back and forth? Well me and my friends started doing that. Then this OLD security guard walks up to us and says, "Excuse me ladies, but if you don't desist that vulgar behavior I'm going to ask you to vacate the premises." I was like are you fucking kidding me?**

**Whoa… paragraphs… not something you usually see from me…**

**Anyways, SasuNaru time~~**

"Iruka, you're the one that told them Sasuke could stay over. And didn't he stay over a lot before he went to New York? What's so different now?"

I was sprawled across Kakshi's chest. Once again I had voice my concerns about Sasuke staying over.

"I know but that was before I knew that Sasuke had feelings for Naruto. It's like I'm encouraging them and it's weird. I have no qualms with Sasuke but the

"Iruka, you're the one that told them Sasuke could stay over. And didn't he stay over a lot before he went to New York? What's so different now?"

I was sprawled across Kakshi's chest. Once again I had voice my concerns about Sasuke staying over.

"I know but that was before I knew that Sasuke had feelings for Naruto. It's like I'm encouraging them and it's weird. I have no qualms with Sasuke but they are in the next room… Am I freaking out over nothing?"

Kakashi chuckled and started playing with my hair.

"Yes. Very much so. You aren't making much sense either, but it's to be expected. You are his guardian after all."

I knew he was right but I also knew Naruto hated it when I was so protective.

"Maybe I should just tell Naruto Sasuke has feelings for him…"

Kakashi stopped his ministrations and looked down at me.

"If you do that they'll for get together and you'll just worry more. Besides, I told you it's best to let them work it out themselves. If someone pushes them together it won't mean as much. And even though you'll be telling him something he wants to hear he'll get mad at you for keeping it from him and for butting in."

I knew that he was right about that too but I just felt so guilty for keeping it from Naruto.

All his sadness could be tracked back to me…

_I'll give them a little more time. If nothing's happened by then I'll tell Naruto…_

* * *

><p>"…What time is it…"<p>

We had woken up hours ago but Sasuke had never shown any desire of leaving or getting out of bed. I was perfectly fine with that. I was perfectly content with lying here next to Sasuke forever.

"Noon… Do you have to leave? Or can you stay?"

It was probably really stupid to ask that. After all, if he did have to leave it would be my fault for reminding him.

And what if he could stay but didn't want to? I'd never know of course but still. It was something to worry about.

He shrugged and smiled over at me.

"I should probably call Itachi cause if I don't he'll call me in a frenzy. I'm pretty sure he's at work though… and he doesn't get a break till 3."

I just stared at him blankly and he laughed.

"I can stay till 2:30."

That made me happy and sad at the same time.

Sure I'd won another 2 and a half hours with Sasuke but eventually he would have to leave.

"Are you doing anything today?"

Sasuke rolled onto his side to face me and I struggled to stay focused.

Sasuke's eyes were dark as night. I used to be afraid of the night and the dark but I loved Sasuke's eyes.

So much so that I constantly found myself lost in them.

Lots of people had told me how cool/pretty my eyes were but I didn't see what the big deal was. Lots of people had blue eyes like mine. How many people had eyes as dark and beautiful as the night?

I only knew one and I was so mesmerized by his eyes that I had to mentally shake myself before I could speak coherently.

"Nope. Why?"

He looked thoughtful.

"You wanna come over? We could rent some movies to watch and you've yet to stay over at my place."

Ireally wanted to tell him yes but I couldn't.

"I can come watch movies but Iruka doesn't like me to stay over at people's house. If I went into a rage and someone got hurt…"

I cringed at the thought of hurting Sasuke. I wouldn't risk it. No matter how much I wanted to stay over.

Sasuke looked a little miffed at first but the has expression softened and he reached over to tousle me hair.

"I wouldn't let that happen Naruto…"

I thought he would drop it as a lost cause so I was surprised when he said that.

I was still unsure though and he continued to try to persuade me.

"I'm sure we could get Iruka to understand. The hard part will be convincing Itachi…"

I started to think it might actually happen but I didn't want to get my hopes.

"Fine, but don't be surprise when Iruka says no."

Sasuke grinned in a cocky way and I couldn't help but to grin back.

Iruka had said yes. Enthusiastically.

When we had asked him hope seemed to glisten in his eyes and he practically pushed me out the door behind him.

I felt shunned and Sasuke laughed at my mood the whole way to his house.

"Cheer up Naruto. He said yes."

Sasuke's mood was infectious, but it quickly died when we got to his house.

Itachi adamantly refused to let me stay the night at first. He kept looking between me and Sasuke with this puzzled expression.

Eventually Sasuke dug out his wallet and took out a 50 dollar bill.

Itachi stared at Sasuke blankly.

"Why do you have that kind of money? Are you working?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and then he looked a little sad.

"When I was younger I thought Dad was rich and I wanted to be just like him so I started putting away any money I came across. After I got older it was already a habit so I have loads saved up. Take it and shut up. He's staying."

Itachi stared after us as we made our way upstairs with a conflicted expression.

"Your brother knows I'm gay doesn't he?"

Sasuke faltered as he opened his bedroom door.

"I don't know. Why?"

I shrugged and sat on his bed.

"He's always giving me these accusing looks and glares."

Sasuke sat down next to me and sighed.

"Don't let it get to you okay? It's nothing personal. He's just not used to me having people over."

* * *

><p>I wasn't sure why I hadn't told Naruto I was gay as well. I just didn't feel like I could without admitting to my feelings.<p>

Just thinking about how I felt about him made me want to tell him so I tried to come up with a completely different topic of conversation. Naruto beat me to it.

"Say Sasuke? Do you have anyone you like?"

Is question took me completely off guard. Why had he asked that?

_Is there any point in lying? _

_Yes and you know it… so just tell part of the truth…_

"Yea. Yea I do. I like them a lot. A lot more than I should."

Naruto smiled at me but for some reason it seemed forced.

"That's nice. Who is it?"

I hesitated before answering. I didn't know what to say. A fake girls name or say I'd rather not say?

Naruto seemed to understand my reluctance.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me. I was just curious."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think you should tell them how you feel though. Keeping your feelings a secret isn't good for your health…"

He seemed to understand the feeling but I didn't push him on it.

"I can't… I know for a fact they don't feel the same way so it's useless. It'll just complicate things."

This topic of conversation was really dangerous but I liked talking about it at the same time.

There was some sort of conflict going on behind Naruto's eyes that I didn't understand.

"Why don't you try practicing with me?"

* * *

><p><em>IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? THIS IS A VERY BAD IDEA!<em>

I knew that it was stupid but it slipped out.

Something had shifted inside me when Sasuke told me he liked someone.

I was sad and hurt but I was also happy for him if that was even possible.

I couldn't believe I was encouraging him but I was.

I loved Sasuke and I wanted him to be happy. If this girl made him happy then it was okay, right?

I'd still be his friend. We'd still hang out like this.

I still loved Sasuke and a part of me always would but maybe it was best to let him go…

* * *

><p><em>THAT'S INSANE! I'D ACTUALLY BE CONFESSING TO YOU IDIOT!<em>

"Umm… I don't think that's such a good idea Naruto…"

Naruto shook his head and turned to face me.

"Just act like you're talking to her, okay? I'll hear you out."

Naruto seemed set on doing this so I turned to face him as well.

I took a few deep breaths and Naruto nodded at me encouragingly.

"Well… you see… I've always… No that's not right… You're really… That's not it either."

Naruto clapped me on the shoulder and grinned.

"Relax. It's just practice. It doesn't have to be perfect."

_It does though… You'll never know this is real…_

I stayed silent for a few moments before looking into Naruto's eyes.

"Just tell me how you feel Sasuke…"

Him pleading with me broke through the fear inside of me.

_Naruto will understand… We'll always be friends…_

"I'm in love with you. I just realized it recently but I may have felt this way since the first day I met you. Being away from you kills me inside. I even had a nightmare about losing you. My life hasn't felt this right in a long time and it's all because of you. I know you don't feel the same way but I just thought I should let you know."

Naruto was shocked into silence by my words.

_Now he knows…_

Then he started to… chuckle nervously?

"Man! If I didn't know better I'd of have thought you were confessing to me. That was really convincing Sasuke. Tell that to the girl you like and she'll be sure to fall head over heels for you. I almost did."

_He's laughing… He just brushed it off like it was nothing…_

I hung my head and let my hair fall forward so it could hide my face.

"…g… ut…"

His laughter stopped. He must've noticed my tone.

"Sasuke? What'd you say?"

I turned my back on him.

"I said to get out!"

He gasped and I forced myself not to turn to face him. I could easily picture the wounded expression he would be wearing. If I saw that I would comfort him and tell him everything's okay. But everything wasn't okay.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?"

His voice was enough to make me want to cave in.

"Get out! Leave me alone!"

I rounded on him because I wanted to see him feel the pain I was feeling.

"I don't want you here anymore Naruto! Go home!"

He was trembling and looked so tiny and vulnerable. I beat down the protectiveness I felt for him.

"Don't do this Sasuke… I don't know what I did but I'm sorry…"

"Just go! Please! I can't stand to look at you right now…"

It was as if I had reached out and slapped him when I said that.

If he cried I would've given in but he just numbly nodded and left my room in a daze.

I didn't realize it until I crumpled onto the floor that _I _was the one crying.

* * *

><p><strong>Emotional ending, yea? I had to put on some really sad music to get the right tone while editing it.<strong>

**I couldn't get myself into the right mindset without the sad music cause I'm just so happy right now.**

**Let's see. Here are some of the songs I listened to: I Can't Decide by There For Tomorrow, Why by Secondhand Serenade, Stormy by Hedley, and Impossible by Shontelle are just a few.**

**Reviews please. :O)**

**Funny story 3! (Ignore if you wish)**

**Sitting in the living room watching TV and my boyfriend come down the hallway.**

"**What are you doing?"**

"**Whatching Winnie the Pooh and Christmas too while eating popcorn, cookie dough, and candy canes."**

"**What? Are you 6?"**

"**Nope. 5, I turn 6 in May."**

"**You realize that would make me a pedophile right?"**

"**Yepp. I plan on callin the cops tomorrow."**

"**I'm not even gonna comment on that… I'm going to bed."**

**He bends down to kiss me and I start throwing popcorn at him.**

"**Eww! Get away from me old man! Mommy! This old man's trying to touch me! Help!"**

**He grabs my hands and kisses me and I pout.**

"**Good night babe."**

"**Good night Mr. Pedophile!"**

**A commercial comes on and I get excited.**

"**Ooh babe!"**

"**What?"**

"**Can we go see the new Alvin and the Chipmunks Christmas night?"**

"…**Yepp definitely 5…"**

"**Yepp. Definitely a pedophile."**

**Lmao the things we talk about I swear!**


	29. I Thought I Already Had

Complete 180

**Naruto and its characters do not belong to me.**

**So apparently I repeated some parts at the beginning of the last chapter. I didn't even realize I did that so thanks inuyashaxkagome4evr for pointing that out to me. I'll fix that when I'm done uploading this.**

**I really love this story! I've only loved one of my other stories this much and that was I Can Stop the Bleeding (AkuRoku). It wasn't as successful as this one though. Probably cause of the ending but still I really loved that story of mine. Ugly Duckling (UlquiHime) was almost as successful as this and Don't You Trust Me? (GinRan) And Fated Love (GrimmIchi) just kinda tanked. I wasn't really inspired by them though.**

**Ugh I'm so ready to pass out! I just spent 2 hours grocery shopping! Going to Wal-Mart on a Saturday afternoon wasn't the best idea…**

**This is kind of delayed but I want to thank GaSaNa ShiKaI for recommending this on their profile. That was really sweet and very much appreciated. XD**

**SasuNaru~~**

* * *

><p><em>What did I just do…? I should've just kept my fucking mouth shut…<em>

I had only been back for 2 days and things were already going to hell. That had to be some kind of record.

_No… Only you could fuck things up this badly…_

I had known the whole time that Naruto thought I was talking about someone else.

How was he supposed to know I was talking about him…?

I knew that it had been wrong to get angry and send Naruto away but I did it anyways.

_Now what…?_

I wanted to cal him or go after him so I could apologize but I didn't.

It was wrong to assume that I could just say sorry and everything will be fine again.

I had crossed the line and beyond fucked up.

I sunk onto my bed and lay on my stomach and buried my head in my pillow.

I heard my door creak open but I didn't turn to see who it was. I really didn't care.

"I thought Naruto was staying the night?"

"Yea well now he's not…"

"…What do you want for dinner?"

"Nothing. I'm not hungry."

"Did something happen?"

"No. Go away…"

"Cause you can talk about it with me."

I sat up and turned to face him.

"Jesus! Take a hint and leave me the fuck alone Itachi!"

He looked shock but then he just shook his head and turned around and shut the door.

Leaving me to drown in my self pity.

_What have I done…?"_

"Naruto! Please open the door! I'm worried about you…"

I pushed myself further into the corner of my bed and buried my head into my knees.

"Go away Iruka… I don't feel like talking right now…"

My voice cracked as I forced myself to talk loud enough for him to hear.

"How am I supposed to do that when you come running in looking like hell? I thought you were staying at Sasuke's? What happened?"

I cringed when Iruka said his name. I didn't want to think about him but it was hard not to.

_What happened…? What changed…? What did I do…?_

I couldn't begin to comprehend why he sent me away like that. I just knew that he was really upset about something and he took it out on me.

"Nothing… Leave me alone… Please…"

He must've banged his fist I on the door because I heard a loud noise and my door shook.

"Iruka… Just leave him for now okay? He'll talk when he's ready."

I was glad Kakashi was here. If he was still away Iruka never would've left me alone.

I put my headphones into my ears and turned my Ipod on shuffle before lying down and trying to sleep.

* * *

><p>I couldn't remember the last time I hadn't been able to get any sleep.<p>

Usually nothing bothered me enough to affect my sleep but this… situation with Naruto did.

I gave up ages ago but I was still lying in bed come 8 that morning.

Eventually my hunger won out and I trudged downstairs to get some breakfast.

I didn't have much energy to do anything besides pour me a bowl of cereal.

I didn't even eat it. I just poked at it with my spoon until an unappealing puddle of mush sat before me.

I pushed the bowl away from me in disgust and laid my head down on the table.

Itachi walked in and eyed me with curiosity and concern.

He didn't say anything to me though. Apparently he had taken what I said last night to heart.

I probably should've apologized but I didn't.

I got tired of being scrutinized so I stood up, poured my cereal down the drain and trudged back upstairs.

I sat on my bed and dialed Naruto's number. I knew he wouldn't pick up but I didn't see the harm in trying.

I had no business trying to talk to him anyways.

_Maybe this will just run its course and we'll be back on track sooner or later…_

I didn't want to wait though. I didn't want things to stay this way.

_Iruka and Kakashi will probably kick my ass if I go over…_

I didn't care. I had to try.

I changed into some jeans and a t-shirt and threw my coat on.

I took the stairs two at a time and poked my head into the living room.

"I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back later."

Itachi just acknowledged me with a nod.

_I'll apologize when I get back…_

I had been determined to set things straight but now that I was standing on Naruto's front porch I was really nervous.

I gathered my resolve and rang the doorbell.

It took Iruka so long to answer the door that I almost left.

Iruka opened the door and stared at with a relieved yet wary expression.

"Sasuke! What happened?"

I was surprised at how worried Iruka sounded.

"Didn't he tell you?"

He shook his head frantically and pulled me inside.

"No. He came home last night looking like hell and he's been barricaded in his room ever since. What happened?"

I sighed. He was gonna hear about it eventually.

"He asked me if I liked anyone and I said yea and somehow I ended up telling him how I feel but he thought that I was just practicing with him and I got upset and sent him away cause he blew me off…"

He looked conflicted after I told him my big fuck up.

Of course he was going to side with Naruto but he had been counting on me being able to cheer Naruto up.

"I really just need to talk to him Iruka. Set things straight."

Iruka shook his head and struggled for words.

"That's probably not the best idea right now Sasuke… He has no idea what he did wrong. He just knows, and still thinks, that you don't want him around."

I put a blank expression on my face and nodded.

"Right. I get it. I'll just leave then."

I turned towards the door but Iruka grabbed my arm.

"Sasuke wait! If you just give him some time to settle down and tell him how you feel—"

I jerked my arm out of his grasp and said one last thing before leaving.

"I thought I already had…"

* * *

><p><strong>So if Naruto and Sasuke were real and it wasn't me making all this happen, I'd be hitting them over the heads with a hammer by now! XD<strong>

**So a few of you have commented on the characters personalities. Yes I know they are warped to my liking. I like them this way. More times than not a characters gonna be OOC with me. It's just how I am. .**

**Let's see… I don't think there's anything else to say about it.**

**Reviews please. :O)**

**Funny story 4 (Ignore if you wish)**

**My best friend Bethany brings her little nephew Matt over to my place.**

**Matt: Auntie Paige! Auntie Bethany's being mean and won't help me write a letter to Santa!**

**Me: Aww, we can't have that now can we? Come on, we can write ours together.**

**Bethany: Whatcha gonna ask for Paige?**

**Me: A pony, a doll house and a Barbie and Ken to go mwaw mwaw mwaw.**

**Bethany: Hey that's funny!**

**Matt: Don't make fun of what Auntie Paige wants Auntie Bethany.**

**Me: I was serious…**

**Bethany looks at me before pulling out her phone.**

**Me: What are you doing?**

**Bethany: Calling my Grandmother's therapist. I'm sure she could fit you in…**

**Me: That's not necessary…**

**Bethany: Oh, it is…**

**Lmao my life's so entertaining!**


	30. How Can I?

Complete 180

**Naruto and its characters do not belong to me.**

***sigh* I bet you guys are getting terribly impatient with me. 30 chapters and nothing has yet to happen between our two favorite characters… I promise, soon! That's the best I can do. Sorry.**

**Good things come to those who wait so just bare with me. I'm pretty sure you guys won't be disappointed though.**

**But as far as I can I haven't lost any readers… can I account that to my writing ability?**

**Another short chapter! Please don't kill me! I love you guys!**

**SasuNaru~~**

* * *

><p>God I was pathetic.<p>

I was extremely upset and pissed off. I really didn't want to go home, but I couldn't go to Naruto's

Where did I run to before I was friends with Naruto? I couldn't remember.

Did I go to Neji or Kiba's? I doubted it cause I had no desire to go to them now.

There wasn't anywhere to hang out at in town that would make me feel better.

I'd just end up with a headache and an increased bad mood.

The only place I had any desire to run to was the once place I couldn't go.

I grudgingly started heading in the direction of home.

If it wasn't so damn cold outside I'd probably walk around for a bit and try to clear my head.

I practically ran inside and reveled in the warmth that welcomed me.

Itachi stepped out of the kitchen with a confused expression on his face.

I didn't acknowledge him and headed for the stairs.

"That didn't take very long?"

I paused on the steps to veer away any more probing questions.

"Look Itachi, I'm sorry for snapping at you last night¸ but hear me out. I understand you're my guardian now and want to look out for me and are worried and all that other bullshit, but could you please just go back to being my big other for a while and understand that I want to be left the fuck alone?"

Once again he looked shocked and hurt but then he put on an uncaring expression for me.

"Whatever Sasuke. I really could care less about your problems anyways."

A shadow of a smile ghosted my lips.

"Thanks Itachi."

He shrugged and walked back into the kitchen while I headed up to my room.

* * *

><p>I walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen.<p>

He seemed shocked to see me but quickly replaced it with a welcoming smile.

"Hey Naruto. I made cookies."

He gestured towards the plate and my stomach grumbled.

I walked over to the kitchen island and grabbed one to nibble on.

"Who was at the door?"

Iruka's smile faltered and he started busying himself in the kitchen.

"S-Sasuke…"

I nibbled on my cookie some more so I wouldn't have to say anything at first.

"Ahh… Did he say anything to you?"

Iruka bit his lip before nodding his head.

"He told me what happened… Why'd you go and tell him to practice with you?"

My appetite left me and I dropped my half-eaten cookie onto the plate.

"I don't know… He likes someone and I wanted him to be happy so I thought I should try to give up on him… I can't though. I still care about him…"

I looked down at the counter and I felt tears prick my eyes but I fought them back.

Iruka grabbed my chin and tilted my up to look at him.

"I could've told you that wouldn't work dumbass. Just because you're head think you should do something doesn't mean your heart agrees… He feels really awful you know? He really wants to talk to you. You should call him."

My heart started to beat uncomfortably fast just thinking about it.

"I can't Iruka… I just can't… You didn't see the way he was looking at me… You didn't hear the way he was talking to me…"

Flashes of last night flickered in my thoughts and it scared the hell out of me.

"Just tell him how you feel Naruto…"

"How can I Iruka! What's the point when I'm just going to get rejected? You don't know what I'm going through! You and Kakashi have always loved each other… You never had to hide how you felt to keep the one you love close to you and a part of your life! What's worse, when he said all that stuff me I so desperately wanted him to actually be saying it to me. It broke my heart knowing it was meant for someone else…"

Iruka seemed at a loss for words and I took my chance to escape back up to my room.

* * *

><p>I didn't see or talk to Naruto the rest of winter break.<p>

Not for lack of trying though.

I called every day. Every day I got his voicemail. After the 5th day I stopped leaving messages.

I sent texts that he never replied to.

I even stopped by his house a few times but Iruka or Kakashi would just shake their heads and walk away.

Showing up at his house and seeing them let Gaara in was the fatal blow.

I didn't call, text or stop by the last 3 days of break.

But tomorrow was the first day back at school.

I would be able to talk to him at school. I had to. He couldn't run from me forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Sad face. I don't like making Naruto and Sasuke not on speaking terms. It had to be done though. Blame my twisted mind. <strong>

"**True love is more than words passed between two people. More than just an embrace or a kiss. True love is a bond at strengthens the heart. A bond that ties the souls and fills you with such joy. A bond that could never be broken. Not in a thousand years…"**

**I love that quote. I wish I knew what it was from though…**

**Reviews please. :O)**

**Funny story 5 (Ignore if you wish)**

**Me and my boyfriend Scott over at Bethany's house with boyfriend Michael.**

**Bethany: Matt's birthday is in two weeks.**

**Scott: So?**

**Me: Babe!**

**Scott: What? He's a brat!**

**Me: No, he's a sweetheart.**

**Bethany: Yea he really loves you Paige.**

**Scott: Yea I've noticed…**

**Michael: Come on man, he's gonna be 7. Are you really jealous?**

**Scott: No!**

**Me and Bethany giggle**

**Bethany: I was thinking of throwing him a party.**

**Me: Ooh that sounds fun!**

**Michael: Where?**

**Me: I think it should be at our house. It's the biggest.**

**Scott: I was scared you'd say that…**

**Bethany: That sounds cool.**

**Me: Ooh! I can make the cake!**

**Everyone: NO!**

**Me: Well damn… It was just a thought…**

**They have no confidence in me at all… .**


	31. Dammit!

Complete 180

**Naruto and its characters do not belong to me.**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter! XD**

**Ah I'm a horrible person. First thing this morning I kicked my boyfriend out of the house and told him not to come back for a few hours, blared some music and started brainstorming ideas for my next story and drew up some rough sketches… It's nice to know where my priorities are…**

**Oh well, he's the one who encouraged to start up writing again and now I can't stop so it's his fault. XD**

**SasuNaru~~**

* * *

><p>"Do I have to go to school…? Can't you just call me in sick?"<p>

Iruka and Kakashi exchanged a worried glance before Kakashi answered.

"No can do Naruto. I think some normalcy will do you some good."

I glared at Kakashi.

"But what if I run into him? I don't know how I should act…"

Iruka gave me a sympathetic glance.

"Well I doubt you'll run into him since you're in different grades. And if you do run into him you could always ta—"

"It's not gonna happen Iruka!"

I felt bad for snapping at him but he snapped right back.

"I'm just trying to help Naruto! You're all depressed because you're not talking to him, so when you want advice I suggest you talk to him but no! You're minds already made up to ignore him. Don't ask for advice if you don't intend to take it. Now you are going to school! That's final!"

Kakashi and I stared at him like he had sprouted 3 heads. Iruka rarely yelled like that.

I felt really guilty for the way I had been treating him.

He pecked Kakashi on the lips and threw a glare my way before leaving for work.

Kakashi opened his mouth to say something but I stopped him.

"If you're going to make me feel worse than I already do don't even bother…"

I grabbed my book bag and headed for the door.

"I was just going to say you might want to stop wearing the necklace he gave you if you two are through. But that's just me. We really do want to help Naruto so you don't have to jump all over us."

I looked down at me chest. I had put it on without thinking this morning.

I considered taking it off but I just tucked the crystal under my shirt.

Kakashi's words stuck with me the whole way to school.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke! It feels like it's been forever!"<p>

Kiba practically tackled me when I stepped onto campus.

"Get off of me! Jesus!"

Kiba chuckled as he massaged where I had punched him in the ribs. Neji rolled his eyes as he walked over.

"It's good to have you back Sasuke."

I'd never admit it but I was glad to see them again too.

"Let's just get to class…"

Neji and I started walking but Kiba held us back.

"Aren't you going to wait for your blonde boy?"

My shoulders sagged when he mentioned Naruto.

"He's not my anything and no. Let's just go."

Kiba shrugged and started walking with us. Neji was staring at me though.

"You guys aren't talking?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Naruto and Gaara making their way into the school.

"More like he refuses to talk to me but yea…"

Kiba chuckled.

"What'd you do to piss him off?"

I slapped him on the back of the head and headed inside.

"Really don't want to talk about it…"

* * *

><p>"You aren't gonna go talk to Sasuke?"<p>

I looked back and saw him with his friends. I'm sure he didn't notice me.

"No. Let's just go to class…"

Gaara threw his arm around my shoulder and we started walking into the school.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened?"

I shook my head. Me liking Sasuke was what caused me and Gaara to stop talking in the first place.

I wasn't going to push our renewed friendship.

"It's nothing… Don't worry about it…"

* * *

><p>"Is it just me or did the food get really bad during break?"<p>

We were on our way back to class after lunch.

"No. The foods always sucked you were just always too hungry to notice. You actually ate breakfast today didn't you?"

Kiba laughed.

"Yea… Mom made the most amazing French toast. Nothing beats my Mom's cooking."

Kiba looked stricken when he realized what he was saying. I knew why too.

"I'm sorry Sasuke…"

It would've bothered me a while ago. I was still sad she was gone but I didn't mind Kiba talking about his mom.

"It's alright."

They looked at me skeptically but I barely noticed. Naruto had just walked around the corner.

When I saw him I froze and he froze when he saw me.

"Hey, can you two go ahead…?"

The nodded but as they walked they kept looking back at us.

I walked up to Naruto and he took a step back.

"Naruto please listen to me—"

He didn't even let me finish. He walked around me.

"I've got to go…"

I turned around and walked after him.

"Wait! You didn't hear what you thought you heard!"

He whirled on me and the anger on his face made me take a step back.

"Cause that really clears everything up! What the hell is that supposed to mean Sasuke?"

He started walking away again and jerked away when I tried to grab his arm.

"Naruto don't act this way! Just hear me out! Please?"

"'Just go! Please! I can't stand to look at you right now…'"

I flinched when I realized he was throwing my words back at me.

It hurt to me realize how much I had hurt but the bitterness in his voice was a lot worse.

I couldn't think of anything to say back to him.

He just scoffed and turned around to walk away from him.

He walked into the cafeteria as the bell rang.

"Dammit!"

"Sasuke!"

I turned to see Tsunade glaring at me.

"Shit!"

I realized I had cursed again and that was why she was glaring at me.

"Dammit! Fuck… sorry…"

She sighed.

"just shut your mouth and go to class!"

"Right…"

I really felt like skipping and going to the rooftop but my classroom was at the end of the hall and Tsunade watched me the whole way.

* * *

><p>I was so glad it was Saturday and I didn't have to go to school.<p>

The past week had been hell. Naruto avoided me like the plague whenever he saw me.

He still didn't answer my calls or reply to my texts.

I was laying on my bed throwing a tennis ball at my ceiling and catching it when I heard the doorbell ring.

Normally I would have wandered downstairs to see who it was but I really didn't care at this point.

Itachi would answer it. It was for him anyways. I was sure of it.

So it took me by complete surprise when my door opened and Naruto walked in.

I had just thrown the tennis ball into the air when he walked in and it hit me on the head when it came back down.

"Ow! Fuck!"

Naruto just stared at me sadly.

"What are you doing here?"

He shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I took a walk and I ended up here…"

I smiled when he said that. I thought he was ready to listen but he looked really uncomfortable and uncertain.

"I thought you might want the necklace back…"

I was confused until he reached around his neck and undid the clasp and held it out to me.

_Does that mean we can't be friends any more…?_

At first I was gonna tell him to keep but then I was angry and I stood up and snatched it out of his hand.

"You could've just given it to Itachi to give to me you know…?"

He looked sad when I took the necklace away and looked down.

"You were supposed to say I could still keep it…"

I didn't understand why he sounded so disappointed.

"Yea well then you don't know me very well do you? I bought this for my friend. Something you don't want to be anymore apparently…"

He looked stricken and reached for the necklace.

"No! That's not it at all! I still want to be friends…"

I held the necklace up out of his reach and he stood on his tip toes trying to grab it.

"You shouldn't have offered I up then!"

He put his hand on my shoulder to try to reach higher. When he did that I sagged under the unexpected weight and leaned down.

Our lips barely touched but Naruto jerked away from me like he had been electrocuted.

"Naruto wait!"

He bolted out of my room without saying a word.

I grabbed my desk lamp and hurled it across my room.

"Dammit!"

* * *

><p><strong>Heehee! I thought the Sasuke cussing in front of Tsunade was funny. And getting hit by the tennis ball. That could easily just be me though…<strong>

**Poor Naruto…**

**Reviews please. :O)**

**So you know those commercials that say products and how much they cost then they say something entirely different and say pricless?**

**Well I'm going to skip the first part and just go to the priceless thing.**

**Debbie Novotny slapping the shit out of Brian Kinney: Priceless! XD QaF is the best show ever!**


	32. Understand?

Complete 180

**Naruto and its characters do not belong to.**

**So usually in this part I make comments about the chapter or how I started my day in regards to working on the story.**

**This time I'm just going to let you guys read… **

**SasuNaru~~ Enjoy~~**

* * *

><p>"Sasuke! What the hell is going on up here?"<p>

Itachi stopped in his tracks when he saw my room. Everything that I could lift and didn't care about had been thrown across the room and at the walls.

A few things even made it out my bedroom window.

I was a crumpled mess on my floor clutching Naruto's necklace in my fist.

"Sasuke… are you crying?"

Was I?

I hadn't realized but sure enough I felt wetness on my cheeks and damp spots on the carpet under me.

Why was I so stupid? Why had I yelled at him? Why hadn't I grabbed him?

If I wouldn't have frozen when our lips brushed I could've…

_What? Kissed him and happily ever after? As if…_

"I'll clean it up…"

I got up and placed Naruto's necklace on my desk before heading over to where my desk lamp had landed.

The light bulb had shattered into thousands of pieces when it hit the wall.

My hands were trembling as I picked up the shards and I kept nicking myself.

My hands were a bloody mess when Itachi grabbed my wrists and made me stand up.

"Go to the bathroom and clean yourself up. I'll clean this up."

I couldn't come up with a reason to argue so I numbly walked out of my room and down the hall to the bathroom.

It wasn't until I pushed my hands under the hot water that the pain I should've felt minutes ago registered.

"Fuck…"

I did a poor job of bandaging my hands but it would have to do.

The pain in my hands was slowly subsiding but the pain in my heart was still there.

I doubted it would go away anytime soon either. I wanted to disappear.

Before I went back to my room I snagged a few cold pills that were supposed to make you drowsy from the medicine cabinet.

Either I had been gone longer than I thought or Itachi worked really fast because he was tying a trash bag closed when I stepped into my room.

"Most of it was broken beyond repair so I didn't have a choice…"

I nodded and collapsed onto my bed.

"Thanks… I'm gonna go to bed…"

He looked really worried.

"It's only 2…"

I shrugged and he sighed.

"Alright… I'll throw this away as well…"

He reached for Naruto's necklace on my desk and I was off my bed before I realized I willed my body to move.

"No!"

I slapped his hand away and slipped the necklace around my neck.

"Sorry! Damn… I didn't think you'd want it anymore…"

I laid back down and pulled my blanket over me.

"Well I do… Shut the door behind you…"

He turned my light off and shut the door.

I swallowed both pills and waited for them to take effect.

* * *

><p>I slept the rest of Saturday and didn't wake up till 10 on Sunday.<p>

I hoped sleeping so much would make it easier to deal with what had happened but it didn't.

I still wasn't ready to face the world so I went to the bathroom and grabbed some more pills.

I walked back into my room and was about to swallow them when I remembered I had Naruto's necklace on.

I set the pills on my desk and lifted the crystal up for me to look at.

The first time I saw it, it had reminded of Naruto and it still did.

_God I must be a glutton for punishment…_

I let the crystal fall back to my chest and ran downstairs to throw on my coat.

"Itachi I'm going out and I'm not coming back till I set things straight so I'll be a while!"

I ran out the door before he could say anything.

There weren't any cars in the driveway so instead of ringing the bell like I usually do I started pounding on the door.

After a few minutes I started yelling.

"Naruto! Let me in! I know you're in there!"

I continued to do that for at least 10 minutes until finally the door swung open.

He liked hell as I'm sure I did as well.

I stepped inside and stormed into the living room.

"Please, come on in… What are you doing here Sasuke?"

I paced his living room before stopping in the middle of the room to face him.

I shrugged my shoulders and held up his necklace.

"I thought you'd want this back…"

He rolled his eyes and walked over to sit on the couch.

"So, now I can have it? Well maybe I don't want it anymore…"

I small smile pulled at my lips.

"That's total bullshit and we both know it. Want me to put it on you?"

He averted his eyes and nodded.

Waited for him to stand up and put his back to me so I could but he didn't.

So I sighed and knelt down in front of him to clasp it around his neck.

I was so close to him I could feel his breath on my face.

I hadn't planned it but before I knew it my lips were on his and I was holding his face between my hands.

I pulled back to look at him and his eyes were opened wide in shock.

"…What'd you do that for...?"

That wasn't the reaction I had expected and I slumped so that my head was resting on his knees.

"Jesus… I'm in love with an idiot…"

I heard him gasp and I looked at him with a smile.

"Apparently we have communication issues so listen very closely. I. Love. You. Naruto. Uzumaki. Do I need to make it any clearer?"

I was prepared for just about any kind of reaction besides the one he went with.

Big fat tears started rolling down his cheeks and landed on my face.

I reached up to wipe them away.

"What are you crying for…?"

He hiccupped a few times before answering.

"I-I'm just so… happy!"

I chuckled at his irrational tears and anger blazed in his eyes.

"It's not funny!"

He started hitting me on the chest before hugging me.

"I love you too… Idiot…"

_Naruto loves me...?_

I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face.

It wasn't the most romantic thing but I'd take what I could get.

He pulled back and kissed me and after a moment's hesitation I kissed him back.

* * *

><p>KYAAAAAAAA!<p>

**Raise your hand and say aye if you yelled/thought finally!**

**Happy now that you've all gotten what you all have waited for whether it was patiently or impatiently? I sure hope you are. XD**

**Reviews please. :O)**

**Funny story 6 at least I thought it was pretty damn funny. I enjoyed myself. (Ignore if you wish)**

**Me and scott checking out of bob evans and two guys walk in holding hands and kissing.**

**Cashier: That's disgusting…They should at least have the decency to do that behind closed doors don't you think?**

**Me: *swipes credit card* No, but I do think that narrow minded biased sluts like yourself should be kept behind closed doors.**

**Scott: Babe…**

**Cashier: Excuse me?**

**Me: Nope you're not excused. * takes receipt* Come on babe. Let's go.**

**Cashier: Hey! What about the tip!**

**Me: *thinks* lighten up on the makeup. It makes you look like more of a hag then you already are. *fake smile* have a nice day.**

**God I hate people like that! They just bring out the bitch in me… Now that I've thought back on it I probably went a little too far though… Oh well. What's done is done.**


	33. Understandd? Round 2

Complete 180

**Naruto and its characters do not belong to me.**

**READ THIS! IF YOU DON'T YOU WILL PROBABLY BE CONFUSED!**

**So I went back and reread the last chapter a few times and it was utter crap. Hands down. I never went back through it and edited it and add stuff like I've done with all the other chapters. There was supposed to be a lot more details in it that I forgot to put in. And I left out so much dialogue…**

***hangs head in shame* I considered revising the last chapter and reuploading it but then I was like I doubt anyone will think to go back unless I tell them and even then I couldn't be sure that people would.**

**So instead this chapters the last chapter from Naruto's POV. It starts before Sasuke shows up at his house and up to where the last chapter ended and I've added quite a bit so I might end up deleting the last chapter somewhere down the line.**

***claps hands together* Let's see if I can redeem myself in my eyes and yours…**

**SasuNaru~~**

* * *

><p>I kept a smile on my face all morning until finally Iruka and Kakashi left for work.<p>

Who knew pretending nothing was wrong was so much work.

I had complained and whined to them about my issues with Sasuke way too much.

They didn't even know I had gone over to his house, let alone about the argument and the sort of almost kiss.

I wasn't sure what else to call it really. Neither of had initiated it, nor had either of us acted on it though I so desperately wanted to.

But I had been terrified of Sasuke's reaction and I bolted.

I brought my fingers up to my lips as I thought about it. For the fleeting second that our lips had touched I had noted that his were soft and warm.

I wanted more… If I had just stayed still for a few more seconds…

I sighed and trudged my way upstairs.

I never should've gone there. My brain must've short circuited when I subconsciously decided to go to Sasuke's.

I was testing him when I offered him the necklace back. I figured if he let me keep it we still had a chance to fix things between us.

He looked really sad at first so his explosion of anger took me completely off guard.

I couldn't believe he was pushing me away, again, but it was my fault, just like last time.

I always decided to do the wrong things.

A loud banging from downstairs broke through my reverie.

I started heading down the stairs to see who it was but then Sasuke's voice stopped me dead in my tracks.

My heart beat accelerated and I was scared I might start to hyperventilate.

_Calm down… Just ignore him and he'll go away… No matter what he says he can't know you're here…_

So I just stood in the entryway staring at my front door like a deer at headlights waiting for him to give up and go away.

It continued for 10 minutes, and I'm sure I could've held out a lot longer but I couldn't take the pain in Sasuke's voice anymore.

I took a deep breath to steady myself before swinging the door open.

He looked like hell and I couldn't help but notice the bandages on his hand.

I saw strong determination in his eyes as before he stepped around me and into the house.

"Please, come on in…"

I laced my words with heavy sarcasm and shut the door before heading into the living room after him.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?"

He was paced the living room a few times before turning to face me.

He shrugged.

"I don't like how things are between us Naruto… I don't like it at all…"

I already knew that so I wasn't sure why he'd come here to tell me that.

I sat on the couch and opened my mouth to say just that but he interrupted me by holding up my necklace.

"I thought you'd want this back…"

I really wanted to reach out and grab it but I kept my arms locked tightly against my chest.

"You have the weirdest mood swings… I really hate that about you…"

He dropped his arm and rolled his eyes.

"I think you're mood swings are worse than mine Naruto…"

I scoffed.

"Well at least mine aren't on purpose asshole!"

I bit my lip and wanted to take my words back when I saw the pained expression on his face.

"You think I caused all this on purpose…?"

I forced myself to keep my resolve and not look away from him.

"Yes, I think everything you do is just to mess with my already confused mind…"

Sasuke cocked his head in confusion when I said that.

"What are you confused about Naruto…"

_Why I even waste my time on you… Why I fell in love with you in the first place…_

"Nothing that concerns you…"

I eyed my necklace and changed the subject.

"So, now I can have it? Well maybe I don't want it anymore…"

I saw Sasuke's lips pull into a smile and amusement gleamed in his eyes.

"That's total bullshit and we both know it. What me to put it on you?"

I was going to tell him no and just take the necklace from him, but instead I averted my eyes and nodded.

I knew I had to get up if I wanted him to put it on me but I couldn't bring myself to move.

I was scared to get close to him. The sort of almost kiss kept flashing in my head.

The next thing I knew Sasuke was kneeling in front of me and bringing his hands around my neck to fasten the clasp.

Even after the necklace was secured around my neck Sasuke stayed where he was.

My heart sped up at his close proximity.

"Thanks…"

I barely whispered. He would have no problem hearing me he was so close.

I couldn't bring myself to look away from him so I noticed right away something had changed.

His eyes glazed over and his hands grasped my face and on reflex I leaned back a bit.

"Sasuke… what a—"

His lips cut me off and I was frozen in place.

My mind went blank and I couldn't bring myself to return the kiss.

How many times had I imagined this in my head? How many times had this invaded my dreams?

Yet the real thing was happening and I was as good as a statue…

It felt like Sasuke had been kissing me for hours when in reality it had been just a few seconds.

He was looking at me questioningly; gauging my response.

I responded like the idiot I was.

"…What'd you do that for…?"

Surprise and disappointment flitted across Sasuke's face before he slumped down and rested his head on my knees.

"Jesus… I'm in love with an idiot…"

My brain had been working in slow motion since Sasuke had walked through the door but I processed that pretty damn quick and gasped.

He looked up at me with a serene smile and I just stared at him with wide eyes.

"Apparently we have communication issues so listen very closely. I. Love. You. Naruto. Uzumaki. Do I need to make it any clearer?"

I started shaking my head and was about to tell him I felt the same way but tears welled up and prevented me from speaking.

He reached up his hand and started to brush my tears off of my cheeks.

"What are you crying for…?"

Of course I started hiccupping because I was crying right when I wanted to speak.

"I-I'm just so…happy!"

Sasuke chuckled and it really pissed me off.

"It's not funny!"

I threw weak punches at his chest and anywhere else I could reach before launching myself at him and wrapping my arms around his neck.

I buried my face into the crook of his neck he wrapped his arms around me.

We stayed like that for a while until I realized I still hadn't told him how I felt.

"I love you too… Idiot…"

I felt that calling him an idiot was necessary. Even though we had both been idiots I was going to blame the whole thing on him.

Still I was really happy and pulled back to crash my lips to his.

He hesitated before kissing me back then after a few seconds I pulled away and blushed shyly.

I suddenly felt very awkward and started to stand up but Sasuke wouldn't let me.

He tugged on my hand and pulled me back onto his lap and captured my lips again.

It wasn't short like the other 2, or I guess you could say 3, were. This time Sasuke's tongue delved in and swept the inside of my mouth.

He thoroughly took my breath away and by the time he pulled away I was gasping for air.

He had a smug look on his face and seemed very pleased with himself.

I felt how flushed my cheeks were and buried my face in the crook of his neck again so he couldn't see my face.

"I didn't ask for that…"

He chuckled and ran his fingers through my hair.

"No, but you wanted it…"

_Idiot…_

* * *

><p><strong>There. I think that's loads better if I do say so myself.<strong>

**No I can proceed into the next chapter without any doubts.**

**Reviews please. :O)**

**I've had a very uneventful day so no funny stories. I'm surprised how many of you actually enjoy those. XD**

**No funny stories but this old woman that lives next door said she's going to pray for my forgiveness for living with my boyfriend and not being married?**

**Wasn't aware that's something that had to be forgiven but okay… Go right ahead and do that…**


	34. How's Kissing Productive?

Complete 180

**Naruto and its characters do not belong to me.**

**I feel so much better proceeding with the story after doing the last chapter.**

**This chapter is mainly a recap of what they've gone through.**

**So is it sad that I have a flash drive that is solely for this story? Literally it has all my brainstorming, all of the rough drafts and final drafts of each chapter, and all of my pictures I've scanned onto the computer. I think I have a problem… but I'm okay with it! XD**

**SasuNaru~~**

* * *

><p>We were lying on the couch. I was on my back and Naruto was curled into my side with his head on my chest.<p>

"Do you realize that if we hadn't acted like idiots, this would've happened a long time ago?"

Naruto looked up at me with a smirk.

"If we hadn't acted like idiots? Oh no, this is all your fault Sasuke."

His tone was teasing and I gently hit him on the head.

"Nope. This is just as much your fault as it is mine."

He started fiddling with his necklace with a happy expression.

"How do you figure that?"

I started running my fingers through his hair and he sighed in content.

"Well, for starters you never told me how you felt."

He suddenly sat up looking very indignant.

"How could I? I had no idea you were gay? Why didn't _you_ tell me how you felt?"

I rolled my eyes at his sudden outburst and pulled him back down to me and he curled into my side once again.

"Relax… And wasn't it you that said I didn't have to worry about you liking me since you didn't like anybody? And I did tell you how I felt. You just didn't realize it was meant for you."

He started mumbling things under his breath before talking coherently.

"It wasn't like I was lying… I didn't like anybody. I loved you. There's a difference. And I didn't want to tell you, be rejected and lose you as a friend. And how was I supposed to know you were really talking to me? I'm not psychic…"

Naruto looked up at me with a curious expression.

"What is it?"

He bit at his lip nervously; he looked very unsure.

"Well… umm I was wondering… how long? Have you had feelings for me that is?"

I was as curious about the answer as he was. When had I started to develop these feelings?

"I'm not really sure… probably a while after I met you… I didn't realize how I felt until way after that though."

He seemed to be pondering my answer and after a few moments he nodded.

"What made you realize it?"

I clutched him to my chest when the memory washed over me.

"Sasuke…?"

It sounded like I was hurting him so I slackened my grip, but not by much.

"I saw Gaara telling you he loves you and kissing you… I got so angry that I punched a locker and my knuckles started to bleed… Then I asked Itachi about it, I left you out of it though, and I started to suspect how I felt…"

Naruto pulled away to look me and I saw amusement in his eyes.

"You were jealous?"

The thought seemed to make him really happy and that irritated me.

I pulled his face to mine and kissed him harshly. He squeaked in protest but I didn't relent.

I kissed him again more gently before pulling away and reached out to caress his cheek.

"Insanely jealous… I could've killed him I was so angry…"

He looked scared, but I was sure he was more sacred of what I had said then me. At least I hoped.

"Hey… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have reacted like that. Did I hurt you?"

He shook his head and turned so his back was to my chest.

I wrapped my arms around him and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"Really?"

He nodded but I could tell he was trembling.

"What's wrong?"

He brought his hands up to grip my arms.

"You just scared me a little bit… and I didn't like the thought of you killing Gaara."

I pecked him on the cheek and tried to think of the right thing to say.

"Well as long as you kiss only me it shouldn't be a problem should it?"

He looked back with a glare that quickly turned into a grin.

"Yea, and the same thing goes for you too Sasuke."

That took me off guard. I wasn't sure what he meant.

"Huh?"

He rolled his eyes and set his face into a grimace.

"Sakura…"

He said her name like it was some horrible disease.

"Oh yea… I kinda forgot about that…"

He sighed and sadness filled his eyes.

"Lucky you… I couldn't stop thinking about it…I was really affected by it…"

I felt really bad for causing Naruto to go through that. It was far from the first time I had wished I could take it back.

"I was trying to confirm my feelings… I wasn't ready to accept I was gay so I tried kissing her. I instantly regretted it but it made me realized it could only be you… That doesn't help at all does it?"

He shook his head and leaned closer into my embrace.

"Not really. You were comparing me to her when he could've just talked to me… But I guess it helps a little understanding why…"

We lapsed into silence for a few moments until Naruto started running his fingers over my bandaged hand.

"What'd you do…?"

He touched the other one as he asked.

"When you ran yesterday, after our lips touched, I was really upset and angry. I threw my lamp, and every other thing of mine, across my room. When I started to pick up the glass from the light bulb I cut my hands. A lot."

He looked stricken and kissed both of my palms.

"Sorry…"

He turned to face me and wrapped his arms around my neck.

I didn't understand how he figured it was his fault, but he obviously blamed himself.

"Hey, don't be sorry. You didn't do anything Naruto. I was carless."

He pulled back and glared at me like I had been caught in a lie.

"If I hadn't run away you wouldn't have threw your lamp and there wouldn't have been glass to cut yourself on."

I rolled my eyes and ruffled his hair.

"We could play that game for hours Naruto so let's not even start, kay? There are a lot more productive things we could do."

He continued to glare at me but it didn't take long for his face to soften into a smile.

"Like what?"

There was a teasing light in his eyes so I knew he knew exactly what I was getting at.

I sat up straight and brought my lips to his.

Naruto started to giggle and pulled away. I didn't let him pull too far though.

His lips still brushed mine as he talked.

"How's kissing productive?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm sure it releases endorphins or something…"

I growled my response before claiming his lips again.

He sighed in content as he sank into the kiss.

I licked his bottom lip, asking for entry and he complied.

Our tongues danced together as I reveled in the taste and feel of Naruto's mouth.

He tasted sweet and heady with an underlying hint of ramen that made me smile into the kiss.

He ate the stuff like it was candy.

I was sure it wouldn't take me very long to become addicted to his taste.

We both came up for air. Taking short, gasping breaths.

Once I got my breathing under control I started to lean in again but Naruto stopped me by putting his hands on my chest.

"What's wrong?"

He leaned in a pecked me on the lips but before I could turn it into anything more he scooted away from me.

I glared at the space between us and raised an eyebrow at him.

"We should stop…"

I reached out for his hands and he took them but he didn't move any closer.

"But I don't want to stop. I'm not done kissing you yet."

He smiled but inclined his head towards the clock then the front door.

"Well, Iruka and Kakashi should be home soon…"

I rolled my eyes and pulled him closer. Then I pushed him back and pinned him underneath me.

"Well, I don't care…"

I had waited to 4 months to be with Naruto and I wasn't going to let those two stop me now that he was mine.

Naruto glared up at me but I ignored his protests and started kissing him again.

He didn't respond at first but slowly he started to kiss back. As I knew he would.

I wasn't thinking of anything but kissing him at the time but when Naruto moaned into my mouth my mind started to wander…

We didn't hear a car pull up or the front door open. If we had we would've pulled away from each other.

Or I wouldn't have and Naruto would've pushed me off of him. Whichever.

All we heard was Kakashi's loud voice behind the couch and Iruka's response.

"Iruka! Sasuke's devouring Naruto on the couch!"

"WHAT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Heehee! I like making Iruka freak out. It's fun.<strong>

**Ugh… I hate describing kisses and stuff. I suck at it…**

**SasuNaru=Cutest thing ever.**

**I like possessive Sasuke! **

**Hmm… I think that's it. Till next time.**

**Reviews please. :O)**

**Funny story 7 (ignore if you wish.)**

**A thing online comparing species parenting:**

**Male penguin: After mating, the female lays one large egg. The egg is then immediately rolled to the top of the male's feet. The egg is then incubated or kept warm on the male's feet by a thick fold of skin that hangs from the belly of the male. The males manage to survive by standing huddled in groups for up to 9 weeks. During this time the female returns to the open sea to feed. During the time the male incubates the egg, he may lose about half his body weight because he does not eat.**

**Male human: It's his kid until the diaper needs changing. Then they say: "You're kid needs its diaper changed!"**

**Who's the more devoted parent?**

**Me: hmmm…. **

**I walk out into the living room.**

**Me: hey babe?**

**Scott: Yea?**

**Me: When we get around to having kids are you going to be a penguin or a human?**

**Scott: Umm… is that supposed to be trick question?**

**Me: Yepp, so don't answer wrong.**

**Scott: I don't know… whichever ones the better father. Do I pass?**

**Me: *pouts* It'll have to do.**

**Lol he looked so confused. I've asked him weirder things though believe it or not…**

****Also earlier today me and Bethany were looking up interesting facts.****

****Bethany: Apparently smiling releases endorphins...****

****Me: Sex releases more.****

****Bethany: How do you figure?****

****Me: I don't about you but I smile after sex. Add the endorphins from the smile and the endorphins from the sex and you've got alot of endorphins.****

****Bethany: I guess I see your logic...****

****Lol that was probably TMI but oh well. ****


	35. Sorry

Complete 180

**Naruto and its characters do not belong to me in any way.**

**Sorry there wasn't a chapter yesterday guys… Wasn't exactly my day and I had no desire to write at all…**

**I'll explain in more detail at the end for those that care or are curious.**

**Let's get back to the story shall we?**

**SasuNaru~~**

* * *

><p>Kakashi's voice scared the hell out of me, but then Iruka ran in looking livid and I was ready to die from embarrassment.<p>

I blushed furiously and squirmed out from underneath Sasuke while he sat up with a disappointed sigh.

I peeked back over at Iruka and he looked like he was ready to go off at any moment. Kakashi just looked thoroughly amused.

I started to stand up; ready to get this over with when Iruka started barking orders.

"Get the hell away from him Naruto!"

Okay, I was just about to do just that but when Iruka ordered me to the rebellious teenager in me kicked in.

I sat right back down and took hold of Sasuke's mine and he squeezed it reassuringly.

"No."

His jaw dropped and he seemed at a loss for words. Kakashi was struggling to hold back his laughter.

"W-What did you say?"

I hated it when Iruka acted like an over protective mother with me.

"I said no. I'm staying right here. You can yell at me all you want but I'm not moving."

I could be pretty damn stubborn when I wanted to be.

Iruka turned all kinds of shades of red when I said that.

I was ready for him to start yelling but Kakashi headed him off.

"I thought you wanted this to happen Iruka?"

Iruka glared at all three of us before sighing and slumping into the kitchen chair beside him.

"I did. I just wasn't mentally prepared for it… I thought I'd have longer since they wouldn't say how they felt…"

I understood that and was about to get over Iruka's outburst, but then I processed what he had said.

"You knew!"

Though I had just said I wasn't moving, I found myself lurching from the couch.

Sasuke tried to pull me back but I wrenched my hand from his and stormed over to Iruka.

"You knew how Sasuke felt this whole time and you never told me!"

I glared at him, demanding an explanation.

He looked at me like a scolded child and meekly nodded his head.

"He told me the night he left for New York but I knew before that…"

I started trembling and I was glad I had remembered to take my medicine this morning.

"You never bothered to tell me! Do you realize how miserable I've been this whole time! But you said nothing! You had plenty of times you could've said something! Anything!"

Iruka looked ashamed of himself and I felt a twinge of guilt but I was too angry to listen to it.

Kakashi walked over rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey… Calm down okay?"

I shrugged out from underneath his hand and rounded on him.

"Shut up! If Iruka knew then so did you! I can kind of understand why Iruka would hide it but you never lie to me Kakashi!"

I wanted to wipe the smirk off of his face but I didn't have a chance against him.

"Actually it was my idea to keep it a secret. Iruka wanted to tell you the whole time, but I thought it would mean more if you two worked it out yourselves. If you want to blame anyone, blame me."

It pissed me off how calm and uncaring he was. He didn't sound sorry at all.

"I…I… I hate you!"

I turned to Iruka once again.

"I hate both of you!"

I forced myself not to linger on Iruka's hurt expression too much as I turned and ran for the stairs.

I slammed my door shut but I didn't lock it like I wanted to.

Sasuke would come after me… I really wanted him to at least…

* * *

><p>I got up to chase Naruto up the stairs but Iruka stopped me.<p>

"I'm sorry Sasuke… I really don't have a problem with you… It's just…"

He trailed off but I understood what he meant.

"I know. Thanks Iruka. For not telling him that is."

I knew he regretted not telling him but I really appreciated it.

Neither of them said anything else so I turned to head upstairs after Naruto.

I knocked on his door before opening it.

"Can I come in…?"

I felt silly for asking permission but I didn't know if he wanted me there or not.

I didn't have much to worry about though. He pulled me inside his room and launched himself at me.

I staggered under the unexpected embrace and stepped back into the wall for support.

I put my arms around him and slid to floor so it was easier to hold him.

He adjusted himself and nestled his face into the crook of my neck.

"Did you mean what you said…?"

He was silent for a few moments before mumbling.

"No… Just really mad at them…"

He kept clenching and unclenching his fist so I twined my fingers with his.

"Relax. They didn't mean any harm."

He sat up and looked at me sadly.

"I'm mad at you too…"

I didn't know what I had done and he didn't clarify. He just looked down at out interlocked fingers.

"Me? What'd I do?"

His breath shuddered as id he was holding back tears.

"You asked him to hide it from me! Why couldn't you have just told me how you felt…?"

He let go of my hand and gripped the front of my shirt. He hunched over and rested his head against my chest. His shoulders rocked with sobs.

I wasn't sure of what to say, so I hesitantly wrapped my arms away from.

I half expected him to reject it but instead he returned the embrace and I let his tears run their course before saying anything.

"I didn't ask him to keep it a secret Naruto."

He snapped his head up to stare at me.

"Really?"

I could tell he believed me but he seemed to need reassuring still.

I chuckled and pushed his hair back to kiss his forehead.

"Nope, but I'm glad he did."

His face set into a frown and he looked away from me.

"Oh…"

He had misunderstood so I grabbed his face gently and made him look at me.

"I'd rather you hear it from me then from someone else… Would you really have preferred if Iruka told you?"

I could see the answer in his eyes as he thought it over.

"Well, no… I just feel like such an idiot! Every time I was crying to Iruka or Kakashi about you they knew how you felt… They could've easily put my mind at ease… But yea, I prefer that you told me."

I smiled at him and he grinned back but then his face fell.

"I can't believe I acted like that…"

I pushed myself back onto my feet and offered Naruto my hand.

He gave me a confused look.

"Just go apologize. They'll understand."

He bit his lip and shook his head.

"I was so mean… I told them I _hate_ them…"

I reached my hand out to him some more. He looked at me doubtfully but took my hand and let me pull him up.

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay."

* * *

><p>I would much rather stay in my room with Sasuke where I felt safe, but I nodded and let him lead me downstairs.<p>

Iruka was still at the kitchen table looking dejected. Kakashi was kneeling in from him offering comfort.

I was kind of hoping he had retreated upstairs so I could put off talking to him.

Kakashi noticed us and nodded in our direction. Iruka's swiveled to look at us.

I took a step back into Sasuke and took comfort in his presence.

Iruka shot up from the chair so fast it toppled to the ground. He stared at me imploring me.

"Naruto, I am so sorry…"

I didn't need to hear anymore. I squeezed Sasuke's hand before letting go and walking up to Iruka.

"It's okay. I'm sorry…"

It took me by surprise when a tear leaked out of Iruka's eye. I'd never seen him cry before.

Kakashi ruffled my hair before going to sit on the couch next to Sasuke.

Iruka ruffled my hair after him and smiled at him.

"I'm happy for you and Sasuke. I was out of line earlier."

I shrugged my shoulders and swatted his hand away.

"Yea, but so was I… Hey! Can he stay the night?"

His eyes hardened to steel.

"Absolutely not!"

I was taken aback by his sudden outburst.

"Why the hell not!"

He looked at me like I was stupid.

"It's a school night!"

I knew full well that wasn't it. I wasn't stupid.

"Fine. He'll stay the night Friday then."

I crossed my arms in determination.

"No he won't!"

I glared at him.

"Why not? What's your excuse this time?"

He glared right back.

"Because I said. I'm your guardian and I make the rules in this house!"

My jaw dropped when he said that.

"So he can never stay the night again?"

He nodded and gave me a very smug look.

"Now you've got the idea."

He headed for the stairs and I followed right after him.

"Iruka!"

"Naruto!"

* * *

><p>I rolled my eyes as they continued their argument up the stairs.<p>

"They're fighting again…"

Kakashi chuckled and I realized I was alone with a man who had never hidden his dislike for me.

"They are just trying to get things back to normal. They aren't really arguing."

I forgot about my initial discomfort when I heard the fondness in his voice as he talked about them.

"You know them well…"

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Of course. I've known Iruka for 10 years. I've raised Naruto as much as he has."

I'd had no idea they'd been together that long and I thought it was nice.

"You make Naruto very happy you know?"

That took me by surprise and I gaped at Kakashi.

"I thought you didn't like me?"

He laughed at my shock.

"I didn't, but only because Naruto kept coming home crying over you. I'm fine with you as long as Naruto's happy so keep him that way."

A spasm of fear went through me at the implication he was making.

Before I could say anything though, Naruto came running down the stairs and threw himself at me.

"Can you stay the night Friday? Iruka said yes!"

I smiled at Naruto and told him sure. Then a totally defeated Iruka came trudging down the stairs and I felt a little guilty.

"Yea, I'll stay the night Friday, but I should be getting home. Itachi's probably freaking out."

Naruto pouted as he walked me to the door.

"Do you have to go…?"

I chuckled and leaned down to touch my forehead to his.

"You'll see me tomorrow idiot."

He glared at started to voice a retort but I silenced him with a kiss.

When I pulled away his cheeks were flushed and I chuckled.

I gave him one last peck before I told him bye and started to walk away.

"Sasuke!"

I looked back at him and he had a big smile on his face.

"I love you!"

I hadn't been expecting that and I felt a blush creep under my cheeks.

"Love you too Naruto…"

I mumbled it so I wasn't sure if he heard me but I did hear him giggle before he went inside.

Though it was probably freezing outside I felt considerably warm as I walked home.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought the ending was cute. I like fluff if you couldn't tell. <strong>

**Though most of it was kinda sad I tried to throw in some humor.**

**Reviews please. :O)**

**As for my lack of chapter and crappy day yesterday…**

**I've been having trouble studying for my finals so lots of stress. My dog got hit by a car 2 weeks ago and he just came home Sunday and he's trying to move around more then he should and he keeps falling so I'm worried about him. Also I need advice about something and the only person I really want to talk about it with is my uncle but he's in Germany... On top of me getting into a fight with my mother it's been a horrible day. I felt no desire to write at all.**

**Scott came home and I snapped on him like the bitch that I am. He'd done nothing wrong at all but I was taking it out on him and bitching at him.**

**He had every right to be mad at me so I wasn't surprised when he turned around left. But 10 minutes later he came back with one of those personal Ben & Jerry's tubs of ice cream... Talk about feeling guilty. When I was done with it he pulled me into his lap and sang/hummed Pretty Eyes to me till I fell asleep.**

**I've got myself a good guy. I so don't deserve but I am glad to have him.**

**Anyways, after I woke up the first thing I saw was my laptop and I got to working on this chapter for you guys. :D**


	36. Don't Lie

Complete 180

**Naruto and its characters do not belong to me.**

**In a way better mood than I was yesterday. XD My only problem is that Scott won't let me apologize… Whenever I do he ignores me and changes the subject. I even texted it to him but he deleted it. He's acting like I did nothing wrong…**

**Well enough about moi, let's get on with the story…**

**SasuNaru~~**

* * *

><p>I wanted to go straight to my room when I got home, but Itachi was in the hallway when I walked through the door.<p>

"Hey Sasuke. Everything sorted out? Or are you going to destroy your room again?"

I rolled my eyes and followed him into the living room.

"Yea, everything's sorted out now."

I leaned against the arm of the couch and smiled at Itachi.

He raised an eyebrow at my expression and sorta grinned back. It looked weird on him.

"Well… I'm glad you two are friends again. I was tired of your moping."

His assumption made me laugh. He looked shocked again. My behavior must be really strange to him but I just felt so happy.

"Not exactly Itachi but thanks."

I laughed even harder at his confused expression.

"Geez Sasuke what is wrong with you? What do you mean?"

Now that I was laughing I couldn't bring myself to stop.

Itachi was probably questioning my sanity by the time I stopped laughing long enough to actually talk.

"Y-Your face… so funny… We're more than friends. We're together now."

I stared at Itachi uncertain of how he was taking it.

I braced myself for an outburst and got ready for the fight I thought was going to happen.

He just stared at me with a blank expression before getting up and leaving the room.

I was going to give him a few minutes before I went after him but it wasn't necessary.

He walked right back in and clapped me on the shoulder.

Me seeing him smile was a lot more weird then him seeing me smile. There was no doubt about it.

"That's great Sasuke…"

I wanted to know where my brother was because this was definitely not him.

I took his hand off my shoulder and stepped away from him.

"It's great…?"

He just smiled and nodded.

It was great but Itachi thinking so almost made me doubt it.

"What's wrong with you?"

His face fell but he quickly corrected himself and shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I glared at him.

"You freaked out when I told you was gay and you still have trouble accepting it but you're perfectly okay with me having a boyfriend?"

He flinched when I said that and I knew I had him.

"Why even bother lying to me Itachi? If you don't like it just say so!"

He shut his eyes and tried to gather his patience.

"What good would it do? Is it really gonna make a difference if I tell you I'm not comfortable with it?"

He kept his voice even and calm. I wanted to do the same but I ended up yelling.

"No it wouldn't but at least you wouldn't be lying to me! Don't pretend for my sake cause I really don't care what you think! Just don't fucking lie to me!"

His eyes snapped open into a glare.

"This is what I was trying to avoid! I don't wanna fight with you about it Sasuke! I don't have a problem with the kid and I want to support you… I just don't know how… What would Dad have done…?"

I groaned in frustration and pulled my fingers through my hair.

"God there you go again! Stop trying to be Dad! You're not! Just be my brother!"

I knew I wasn't making any sense but my words were spilling out before I could process them.

"Sasuke! What the hell do you want? You want a parent. You want a brother. Make up your damn mind!"

I wasn't sure what we were arguing about anymore. None of it was making sense.

"Fine! You want to be like Dad? Dad would've told me I was crazy and try to control me!"

I hadn't realized how tall Itachi was until he was towering over me and glaring down at me.

"Fine! I forbid you to see him and if I see him around here again I'll rip his head off! Is that what you want to hear?"

"Of course not! But you wanted to know what Dad would do! But you'll never be like him because eventually he would've tried to understand me! You can't even do that much!"

His mouth opened and closed as he struggled on what to say next. I didn't wait to find out. I turned around and ran to my room.

I had known that he was weirded out by me being gay but I hadn't known how hard it actually was for him.

I knew that being angry at him wasn't justified. He had been trying in his own way after all. I just couldn't stand being lied to.

Just 20 minutes ago I had been blessed out but that was dead now.

I noticed the pills from earlier were still on my desk and I swallowed them without a second thought.

* * *

><p><strong>So I tried to make it make sense while be confusing at the same time. A lot harder than I thought it would be when I was writing it.<strong>

**Anyways, I think it turned out half way decent. Depends on what you guys think.**

**I think that's it.**

**Review please. :O)**

**Funny story 7 (Ignore if you wish)**

**Me and Bethany watching Matt at my house**

**Matt: I'm bored!**

**Me: Me too…**

**Bethany: Me three…**

**Me: We're pathetic…**

**Matt: What should we do?**

**Bethany: We could go outside and look at the stars… Act like Simba, Timone and Puumba…**

**Matt: Whose that?**

**Me: Has he not been properly educated?**

**Bethany: My brother was never big on Disney movies.**

**Me: … Are you thinking what I'm thinking?**

**Bethany: Disney marathon?**

**Matt: Why do you guys look so excited?**

**Me: I'll go grab some junk food out of the kitchen. You drag the movies out.**

**Bethany: Just Disney? Or should we throw in some others?**

**Me: I trust your judgment just don't forget Black Cauldron.**

**Matt: What's going on?**

**Bethany: Don't you think Black Cauldron will scare him…?**

**Me: No. It's not that bad.**

**Matt: Tell me what's going on!**

**Bethany: If you say so…**

**6 hours later after we watched all of my Disney movies and Black Cauldron I have a terrified 6 year old on my bed... I guess the Horned King is scarier then I remember…**

**Lol I think we enjoyed the marathon more than he did.**


	37. Ashamed?

Complete 180 37

**Naruto and its character's do not belong to me.**

**I wanted to upload this chapter earlier to make up for my lack of chapter the other day but I got distracted by Brian Kinney… Come on, once you start ogling him it's kinda hard to stop. If you watch the show you'll understand. **

**I'm a total bitch aren't I? It started out all right then things started moving in the right direction but I screwed everything up. Then I fix it I then screw everything up for a good few chapters then I fix it then I pull the rug out from under you and I screw everything up. Again. Starting to see a pattern?**

**Pretty sure you have but that's my way of keeping you guys on the edge of your seats and wanting more. The only way it could go wrong is if you guys get fed up and come after me…**

**I better start the chapter…It's kinda on the short side though…**

**SasuNaru~~**

* * *

><p>I woke up at a quarter past 7 with just barely enough time to get dressed and walk to school. No thanks to Itachi.<p>

I understood being upset about our argument last night nut refusing to wake me up was just childish.

I hopped into some jeans and threw a hoodie over my head before grabbing my bag and shoes and running down the stairs.

I hopped in the front of the door as I slipped my shoes. Then I grabbed the knob ready to run out the door.

Itachi stopped me.

"Sasuke."

I looked back at him questioningly. I expected him to apologize or try to force normalcy. Or at the least for him to tell me to have a good day.

Did I get any of that? No.

"You're hair looks like shit. Run a comb through it or something."

I rolled my eyes and didn't bother coming up with a response. I just slammed the door behind me and sprinted down the street.

* * *

><p>I took the stairs two at a time as I slung my bag over my shoulder.<p>

I was just about to head for the front door when Iruka stopped me in my tracks.

"Naruto! You've got 30 minutes until you have to leave. Eat something."

I turned to Iruka and groaned in complaint.

"But I want to walk to school with Sasuke…"

I knew that I always saw him just before first period but I didn't want to wait that long till I saw him again.

I already missed him…

Iruka shook his head and inclined his head towards the kitchen table.

"I don't care what you want to do. You need to eat. Sasuke will still be there in 10 minutes."

He looked confident that he had won but I stared him down.

"So I can leave as long as I eat?"

Iruka nodded and looked at his watch.

"Yea. Breakfast will be ready in 5 minutes."

I ignored him and grabbed an apple from the bowl on the counter and took a bite out of it.

"There. An apples food so I'm free to go. Bye!"

Iruka yelled something after me but I tuned him out. As I passed by Kakashi he shot me a wink.

I hadn't realized how hungry I was until that first bite of apple and I quickly finished it off.

I walked to the street corner that was the halfway point between my house and Sasuke's and waited.

* * *

><p>I had gotten so used to seeing Naruto when I got to school that it took me completely off guard to see him waiting for me on my way to school.<p>

I was glad he was there though. After last night I really needed him.

His face split into the usual smile when he saw me and I wrapped him in my arms when I got close enough.

"Naruto…"

He giggled and hugged me back.

"Hey Sasuke."

He dropped his arms and I pulled back to look at him.

His cheeks were flushed from the cold.

"You didn't have to wait for me… It's too cold."

He shrugged his shoulders and took hold of my hand.

"I'm okay. I didn't wait long."

I looked at him skeptically but didn't say anything else as we headed for school.

"I told Itachi about us when I got home…"

His cheeks flushed some more when I said that.

"And?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"And he's never acted like he was okay with me being gay but when I told him we were together he said it was great."

Naruto smiled up at me looking really relieved.

"Well that's good isn't it?"

I hated to take away his smile but I wouldn't lie to him.

"He was lying and we got into this big argument. Though I'm not exactly sure what it was really about… It started out about us but it sort of segued into being about him trying to be like Dad but failing."

Naruto looked at me sadly and squeezed my hand.

"I'm sorry Sasuke…"

I shrugged my shoulders and bent down to peck him on the lips.

"I don't really care what he thinks Naruto. It doesn't change how I feel about you. I just wish he would _try_ to understand…"

He opened his mouth but I didn't get to hear what he was going to say though.

Right then Neji and Kiba came up behind us.

"Dammit! Neji was right! You two are together… Now I owe him 10 bucks…"

Naruto blushed. I glared at them for betting on my love life and Neji rolled his eyes.

I wanted to chew them out but I was more concerned about something else.

"Wait. You're okay with it? What about what you said on the roof before I left?"

Kiba rubbed his neck nervously.

"Well yea it's going to take some getting used to but it's really not that big of a deal. And it explains why you never liked any of the girls. Hey, more for me though. Like her!"

A girl that I looked vaguely familiar walked past us and said hello to Kiba shyly.

It wasn't until then that I noticed how many people from school were walking by us.

I didn't care that Neji and Kiba knew about me and Naruto but holding hands with Naruto for everyone to see made me feel self conscious.

I pulled my hand from his and scratched at my nose before letting it drop to my side.

Naruto looked at me curiously but didn't say anything. Thankfully Neji distracted us.

"You do realize that's my cousin right?"

Kiba looked back at her in shock before turning back to Neji.

"Dude! Hook me up!"

They started arguing about it so I turned to Naruto started walking towards the school.

"Come on. They'll stay there arguing for at least 10 minutes."

Naruto looked at them for a few seconds before trotting after me.

He took hold of mine and I pulled it out of his grasp without thinking.

"Naruto… Stop…"

He looked at with a confused and hurt expression.

"Why? What's wrong?"

He reached for my hand again but I stuffed it into my pocket it before he could grab it.

We were in front of the school now and it was very crowded.

"I'm just comfortable with it… Give me some time…"

He dropped his arm and glared at me.

"Time for what exactly?"

I sighed and looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to us. Naruto noticed.

"To get used to the idea…"

He flinched as if I had hit him. I might as well have. It came out all wrong.

"You need to get used to the idea of being with me?"

He said it in a deadly whisper that scared the hell out of me.

"Wait, that came out wrong. I didn't mean it like that… I'm just… I'm just not used to it yet…"

I was just making it worse and worse for myself.

"So you can stand up to your brother whose opinion should matter to you, but you're scared of what people you don't even care about will think?"

That was a really good point…

Why was I concerned about what these people thought?

I really wasn't. I didn't care what they thought about me I just…

"It's different for some reason… I'm just… just…"

I was struggling for words to explain. I realized Neji and Kiba were beside me and I wondered when they had gotten there.

"Ashamed?"

I didn't say anything when Naruto asked. I didn't know what I was supposed to say.

He just rolled his eyes and turned to walk towards the school.

"No! Naruto wait! That's not it at all!"

He glared back at me.

"Whatever Sasuke…"

He kept walking and I wanted to go after him but I didn't.

I felt Neji and Kiba staring at me and I snapped at them.

"I know I'm a fucking idiot alright? So don't even say a word!"

Kiba shrugged and clapped his hand on my shoulder.

"As long as you're aware. How long have you been together though?"

I squeezed my eyes shut as I realized what he was getting at.

"Yesterday afternoon…"

He started to laugh but he quickly clapped a hand over his mouth to stop himself.

I pulled my fist back to punch him but he held his hands up.

"Hey! I know I shouldn't have laughed but that's gotta be some kinda of record."

I dropped my fist and sighed.

"I know… I'll fix things later… Somehow…"

I stared after Naruto sadly until he disappeared inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright I'm just gonna beat you guys to it. <strong>

**Gurgi/Paige, you are an evil bitch and you really need to stop making Naruto and Sasuke sad!**

**That's what most of you are thinking right? Well I promise** **it won't be like this long.**

**Reviews please. :O)**

**Funny story 8 & 9 yepp that's right there are two this time. (ignore if you wish)**

**8: Me on DA when I should be studying while Scott's studying.**

**Me: Dammit! This is so frustrating!**

**Scott: Want me to help you study?**

**Me: Huh? I stopped studying an hour ago.**

**Scott: Then what are you doing?**

**Me: Making pictures with DA muro. It takes forever for me to get them just right…**

**Scott: Why do you even have an account?**

**Me: I don't know. I wanted one so I made one.**

**Scott: But you never put your work on it.**

**Me: So? I just don't feel comfortable with people seeing my work… Not yet at least. I might somewhere down the road.**

**Scott: But you can show people you're stories?**

**Me: Yepp. They require two different mind sets.**

**Scott: You have issues…**

**Me: No I believe I'm wearing slippers.**

**Scott: ….**

**Haha! I confuzzle him all the time! XD**

**9: Answering random questions for Bethany**

**Bethany: What's your favorite part of the day?**

**Me: Waking up to my boyfriend every day.**

**Bethany: What's something you think the world could go without?**

**Me: Hmmm Xbox.**

**Scott: That's not even right…**

**Bethany: Whose the love of your life?**

**Me: It's a 3 way tie.**

**Scott drops his pop on the table.**

**Bethany: Between?**

**Me: Scott, Brian Kinney, and Alex Goot.**

**Scott: Who the fuck's Alex Goot! (Love how he's fully aware of who Brian Kinney is!)**

**He doesn't wait for my answer.**

**Scott: I'm gonna kill him!**

**He runs out the door.**

**Bethany: … So I know Brian Kinney's a character in that show of yours but who is Alex Goot?**

**Me: He's a musician on youtube. He mainly does covers but he has some originals that are really good.**

**Bethany: So you don't actually know him?**

**Me: Nope. I think he's from New York.**

**Bethany: Shouldn't you tell Scott? **

**Me: Nah, it's more fun this way.**

**Bethany: Wanna see a movie?**

**Me: Sure.**

**Hahaha! Sometime before I got home Scott remember that Alex Goot sings Pretty Eyes. He's not the brightest light bulb in the bunch but I love him anyways. **


	38. Avoidance

Complete 180

**Naruto and its characters do not belong to me.**

**Sorry for the delay. Things are going to be slowing down a bit.** **Only cause of school though.**

**God! Finals are totally kicking my ass! 16 credit hours my first semester of college was not the brightest idea! I'm passing though and that's all the matters. But Tuesday's my last day then I'm done until January 9****th****!**

**Totally unrelated but since Scott wouldn't stop bugging me about not having stuff on DA I finally conceded and out some of my photography stuff on there. I know he wanted me to put my sketches and drawings up instead but maybe he'll shut up about it now. Who knows?**

**I also got him to agree to watch Remember Me today XD I love that movie. I always cry at the end.**

**Back to the matter at hand, I bet you're wondering what's going on with our favorite couple.**

**SasuNaru~~**

* * *

><p>I was heading towards my locker on the way to lunch. It was killing me but I somehow managed to avoid Sasuke all day.<p>

"What's wrong Naruto?"

I jumped when someone put their arm around my shoulders, but when I heard Gaara's voice I relaxed.

"Oh. Hey Gaaara… Sasuke doesn't think we should be seen together or something…"

He didn't seem concerned at all. He _laughed_.

"Well, getting hugged like that was bound to get annoying some time. Can you really blame him?"

I looked at him in confusion.

"No it's not that. He wouldn't hold my hand anymore cause there was so many people around…"

The look on Gaara's face made me realize he didn't know yet.

"Why were you holding hands…?"

He was gripping my shoulder really tight and it was starting to hurt.

"We're together now… Gaara let go! You're hurting me!"

He either didn't hear me or he didn't care because he tightened his grip.

"You told him how you felt…?"

I tried to pry his fingers off of me but he wouldn't let go.

"He told me first but in essence yes, now LET GO!"

I wrenched away from him and he seemed to snap out of it.

"Sorry…"

He ran his fingers through his hair and looked around awkwardly.

"So you're with Sasuke now…"

It wasn't a question. I wasn't even sure if he was talking to me but I answered anyways.

"Yes. I am."

I was right. He wasn't listening to me at all.

"And he doesn't want to be seen with you… Fuckin bastard!"

He got a really scary expression on his face and turned around like he was about to go after him.

I grabbed onto his arm and made him stop.

"Don't! It's partly my fault! I shouldn't have gotten upset because he wouldn't hold my hand!"

He rounded on me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Naruto stop it! How can you be with someone who you can't be seen with? I told you he wouldn't be able to accept you!"

Gaara was trembling he was so mad. I think I was trembling too but I couldn't be sure.

"Sasuke loves me Gaara! And I love him so you're just going to have to accept that!"

Gaara started to retort but another voice interrupted us.

"What did you just say?"

I looked over and saw Sakura with some blonde haired girl I didn't know.

I wasn't sure what to say to her. I wanted to tell her Sasuke was mine and to take a hike but Sasuke obviously wasn't ready for people to know.

"Did I hear you right? You love Sasuke and he loves you back?"

I just stared at her blankly. I felt relieved when the bell rang but they didn't move.

They just continued to glare at me.

"Umm… shouldn't you go to class?"

The exchanged a glance and started to laugh.

"Did you hear him Ino? He thinks Sasuke loves him! Isn't that hilarious?"

I looked to Gaara for help but he stepped away from me and started walking down the hall.

"I'm out of here…"

I tried to follow him but Sakura grabbed my arm and threw me against the wall.

I wanted push her away but I couldn't hurt a girl…

"I don't know what sick fantasies you're having but Sasuke's straight and he has a girlfriend. Me."

I had my head turned away from her but when she said she was his girlfriend I snapped and shoved her away.

"You're the one having sick fantasies! He wants nothing to do with you!"

* * *

><p>I had gotten used to running into Naruto throughout school, but I didn't see him at all today.<p>

He was avoiding me and I had no to blame but myself…

I stopped in the middle of the hallway and Kiba and Neji looked back at me.

"Aren't you coming?"

I was going to go to class but I really wanted to talk to Naruto and I knew he'd be at his locker about now. If I hurried up I might be able to catch him. Though I'd be late for class…

"I'm gonna go look for Naruto. I'll be there in a bit."

Halfway to his locker the bell rang and I was just about to turn around and head back to class when Gaara rounded the corner.

I started to say hi but his death glare made me swallow my words.

"You're a fucking asshole you know that? You don't deserve him!"

I wanted to retaliate and defend myself but he was right.

I was an asshole and I didn't deserve Naruto.

"You don't have to tell me that… I already know but it doesn't change the way I feel about him."

He scoffed at me.

"Then you shouldn't be embarrassed to be seen with him. If you weren't he wouldn't be getting told off by that pink haired girl that's obsessed with you."

That took me off guard.

"Wait, what?"

He inclined his head back from where he had come.

"We were arguing and she heard him saying that he loves you and you love him back. She didn't ta—"

I started walking in the direction he had come from. Sakura was crazy and she might do something to Naruto.

"Hey! At least listen to someone until their finished talking! That's rude you know!"

I looked back and grinned.

"Thanks Gaara."

His mouth snapped shut and a slight blush showed on his cheeks.

He scoffed and started walking in the other direction.

I started to ponder on his reaction but Naruto was my main concern and when I heard his voice nothing else mattered.

"You're the one having sick fantasies! He wants nothing to do with you!"

I rounded the corner and found Sakura on the ground glaring at Naruto.

"How dare you push me like that? Do you know who I am!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and I was glad to see he wasn't really affected by what was happening.

"A crazy girl obsessed with _my _boyfriend."

I didn't see why I had been so concerned earlier. I _liked_ hearing Naruto say that. I wanted him to tell more people that I was his boyfriend.

Sakura pushed herself up off the ground and crossed her arms.

"Stop deluding yourself! There's nothing between you and Sasuke! You're just some freshman he took pity on and doesn't know how to get rid of you without hurting your feelings!"

Naruto flinched when she said that and I hurried down the hall.

They both turned to look at me.

Sakura beamed at me while Naruto just looked sad and confused.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something to me but I walked right past her and straight to Naruto.

"Are you okay?"

He shook his head and glared at Sakura.

I stepped forward in an attempt to hug him but he backed away and stared at me accusingly.

"Did you hear what she said? Is it true?"

His voice broke as he said that and he averted his eyes.

He looked so dejected and afraid and despite his protests I wrapped him in my arms.

"How could you even think that? I love you Naruto. I was an ass this morning… I'm sorry."

He didn't respond for a few moments. He just stood there rigidly in my arms until finally he nodded and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I had forgotten we had an audience until I heard Sakura's voice.

"Sasuke! What are you saying? Why are you lying to him?"

I ignored her and kissed Naruto.

It was mainly to prove to him that I didn't care if people saw but rubbing it in Sakura's face was sort of gratifying.

Naruto was blushing when I pulled away and I turned to smirk at Sakura.

"Do you still think I'm lying?"

The looks on her and Ino's face were priceless.

Then Sakura's eyes filled with tears and she ran off with Ino following after her.

I felt Naruto slip his hand into mine and I turned to him unsure if things were fully okay.

"Are you still mad at me? You have every right to be but I really am sorry."

He laughed and smiled at me.

"You're forgiven. Will you do something for me?"

I was too relieved over being forgiven to be curious.

"Anything."

He stepped closer and squeezed my hand.

"Kiss me again."

That took me by surprise but I didn't hesitate to lean into him but I froze when I saw Tsunade a few feet in front of us.

"I'm happy for you I really am, so keep that in mind when I say GET YOUR ASSES TO CLASS!"

* * *

><p><strong>Haha a little bit of everything. Sorta funny, sorta sad, sorta cute.<strong>

**Told you they wouldn't be like that for long.**

**Reviews please. :O)**

**Funny story 10 (Ignore if you wish)**

**Me eating chips and queso.**

**Scott: Whatcha eating?**

**Me: Chips and queso. It turned out really well.**

**Scott: You made it? Are you sure it's edible?**

**Me: I'm not an idiot babe. I can melt some cheese and stir in peppers.**

**Scott: What's that brown blob in the sink?**

**Me: … I forgot to put the cover over the bowl and burnt the first batch…**

**Scott: And the truth is revealed!**

**I need to get some cooking ability so Scott and** **my friends will leave me alone.**

**Anyways here's something I've been musing about all day.**

**All my life I've been a misfit or an outsider.** **Used to being alone and misunderstood because no one really knew me or took the time to get to know me. That's why my circle of friends had been the same since 3****rd**** grade.**

**I'm just so used to my group of people who know and understand me. I don't have to try with them. I'm not good at meeting new people. Never have been. So how come I can post stuff on the internet and talk to people through that and get along just fine. I understand it's virtual and the pressures not really there but it's like you guys really get me to an extent. Maybe it's because you are reading my personal thoughts. Maybe it's because you are just plain awesome. Either way it's great to feel understood by people who don't really know me and I just wanted to say thanks.**

**This probably sounds really weird but that's just one of my many quirks. The weirdo who reads too deep into things. *shrugs***


	39. Marsh Mellows

Complete 180

**Naruto and its characters do not belong to me.**

**So… I don't even know where to begin describing my day to you guys… The words are beyond me….**

**I'll save it for afterwards. Give me some more time to think it over.**

**Let's just get right to it.**

**SasuNaru~~**

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, I'm happy for you. I really am but could you please stop smiling like that? It's giving me the creeps…"<p>

I laughed at Kiba but I did try to reign in my expression. I couldn't.

"Sorry. I'm just happy."

We were on our way out the school and I noticed a few people staring at me. I figure some people already knew.

Neji noticed their stares too.

"Everyone will know by tonight or tomorrow morning. Sakura will make sure of it."

I shrugged my shoulders and laughed and they stopped dead in their tracks.

"I actually like that people know. I don't what was with me this morning."

We stepped outside and I saw Naruto waiting for me. I usually walked part of the way home with Neji and KIba but I wanted to be alone with Naruto.

"So Kiba, I heard you kissed Hinata during break today?"

I really hadn't but I knew it would start an argument between them so I could slip away with Naruto.

Sure enough, Neji glared at him and started yelling at him.

I forced myself not to laugh until we were out of earshot.

"That wasn't nice Sasuke."

He looked back over his shoulder in worry before glaring at me.

"But I wanted to walk with just you…"

He tried to keep looking stern but his smile won out.

"Oh… Well then it's okay."

I laughed and took hold of his hand.

He looked at our connected hands with a conflicted expression.

"I don't want you to let go… but you don't have to force yourself for me."

I dropped his hand and breathed an exaggerated sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness! That really helps Naruto."

His jaw dropped and grabbed my hand.

"Sasuke!"

I laughed at his outraged expression and reached my hand out to draw my fingers across his cheek.

"I was kidding Naruto. I'm not forcing myself at all."

He turned his head away and mumbled under his breath before speaking audibly.

"Don't say stuff like that!"

I tried to hold back my laughter but I couldn't.

"I wouldn't have if you hadn't lied."

He glared at me before marching off in the direction of his house with me in tow.

"Shut up…"

I laughed and matched my pace with his.

For some reason the brisk pace we were walking at made me realize I would be home soon.

Being home meant dealing with Itachi when he got home…

I wasn't quite ready to do that and I tugged on Naruto's hand to slow him down.

He looked back me confused and I tried to reassure him by smiling.

"Let's walk a little slower, kay?"

He looked at me like I was crazy.

"It's freezing Sasuke! I wanna hurry and get home."

He smiled at me and pulled on my hand a bit to get me to walk with him.

I dropped his hand and shook my head.

"I'm not... I'm not ready to go home…"

Naruto's face etched with worry and he walked back to me.

"Sasuke? Why don't you want to go home?"

He took hold of my hand again and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I just don't want to deal with Itachi. I don't know what to expect when I see him..."

Was he going to be mad? Or was he going to brush me off again like this morning?

I wasn't sure which I would prefer.

Understanding filled Naruto's eyes and he pulled on my hand to get me to walk with him.

"Do you want me to go with you? Or would rather go to my house?"

I wanted nothing more than to escape to Naruto's. I felt more at home there than I had felt at my house since my parent's death.

Also if I went there I wouldn't feel like I was being judged, but I knew I had to go home.

No matter how much I hated it, Itachi did have some sort of semblance of control over me and what I did.

The last thing I needed was for him to ban me from going to Naruto's.

I also didn't want to hide from him like the coward I felt I was, but I couldn't face him alone either.

"Come with me… Please?"

Naruto nodded and we walked past his street without a second glance.

We were silent the rest of the way until I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw the driveway was empty.

"When will he be home?"

I shrugged not caring. I felt instantly better though I knew the anxiety would hit later when he came home.

I pulled Naruto into a hug before dragging him into my house.

I hadn't realized how cold I was until I stepped inside and felt how gratifying the heat was.

I looked at Naruto and felt guilty for taking so long to decide to go home.

His nose and cheeks were a bright pink from the cold and he was still shivering from the cold.

"Shit… Are you okay?"

He nodded and spoke through chattering teeth.

"Y-Yea… I-I'm f-f-f-fine."

I rolled my eyes and dragged him into the kitchen and pushed him into a chair.

I took two mugs out of the cabinet before pouring milk into them and popping them into the microwave.

"W-What are you d-doing?"

I was glad his voice going back to normal but he was still stuttering and his cheeks were still flushed.

"Hot chocolate."

I smiled at him and rolled his eyes before returning the smile.

"I'm really fine Sasuke."

The microwave beeped and I took out the hot mugs and set them on the counter.

"Yea, well I'm absolutely freezing and really want some. I never knew you were so self centered Naruto."

I made sure to make me tone teasing so he wouldn't misunderstand.

"Sorry. Bad habit I guess."

There was laughter in his voice and he rested his head on the table as he stared at me.

I took out two packets of hot coco mix and dumped into the mugs and started stirring the mixture in.

"Do you want marsh mellows?"

His eyes brightened and he nodded his head vigorously. He was such a little kid sometimes.

I dropped a few into each cup before carrying them over to the table.

He took his and mumbled thanks before bringing the cup to his lips.

"Careful! It's going to be hot!"

He flinched away and slammed his mug onto the table.

"Ouch! It's fucking hot!"

I hated that he was hurt but I couldn't help laughing.

"What did you expect? Feathers?"

He rolled his eyes and ran his finger along his lip.

"Do you want some water?"

He nodded and I got up to get him a glass.

He took it gratefully and drank all of it in one swallow.

"Better?"

He ran his tongue over his lips and I couldn't take my eyes off of it.

"No. Not really. It still kinda stings."

I placed my hands on his knees and brought my face close to his.

"Sasuke? What a—"

He stopped talking as I ran my tongue along his top and bottom lip.

His breath hitched and color rose under his cheeks.

"How about now…?"

Hs eyes searched mine as he shook his head.

"Not really…"

I molded my lips with his and brought his arms around my neck and pushed his body against mine. He seemed to fit with me perfectly.

I sucked on his lower lip and when his lips parted as he gasped I slipped my tongue in.

I tasted a faint hint of chocolate but the strong sweetness of the marsh mellows was more prominent.

He ran his fingers through my hair and pushed against me more as his tongue met with mine.

Heat coursed through my body as he moaned into my mouth and I came up for air.

We were both gasping for air. I couldn't see my face but I was sure it was as flushed as his.

He licked his lips and once again I couldn't take my eyes off of his tongue.

"You taste like marsh mellows…"

It was a really dumb thing to say but I wasn't thinking about much else.

He chuckled and grinned lazily.

"So do you…"

He licked his lips again and I dove in for more.

* * *

><p><strong>Not really much to it. But I do remember it taking me forever to draw and write these scenes so you'd think there'd be more to it. *shrugs* Oh well. I still like it.<strong>

**We get to see what happens when Itachi comes home in the next chapter…**

**Reviews please. :O)**

**Sorry no funny stories. Just a breakdown of my… hectic, crazy day.**

**6:30 I wake up to eat breakfast and get ready for school.**

**7:30-9:30 sit through a class then study for my math final**

**10:30-12 Math final that I feel like I did decent on so that means I totally failed.**E lHe lookH

**Then the real madness began…**

**I had to babysit my brother and he left the front door open and Chase (my dog, who was hit by a car recently I might add) got out. At least he couldn't get very far with a cast on but still he could've hurt himself.**

**After my Mom picked him I had to go to my high school cause every year around now they have a karaoke contest and I was last year's winner so they have called me back to open with the song I sang.**

**I sang You're Not Sorry by Taylor Swift while playing the piano. They asked me if they could call in someone to play guitar and I said sure. Today I found out who they called… my ex… How's that for irony? This next week should be very interesting… If not severely torturous and dramatic… Cause not only do we have to perform together. They think we should get together to rehearse… Sure if you want him to end up dead!**

**Okay, that's enough of my ranting. I wonder what it's like to live a normal boring life…**


	40. I Want You More

Complete 180

**Naruto and its characters do not belong to me.**

**So since the choir director in charge of the karaoke contest wouldn't get off my back about rehearsing with my ex I finally conceded and agreed to practice with him. I told myself I would be a mature civilized adult about it. Was I? Far from it.**

**He told me I should slow down a bit so I could match my tone with his and I threw my microphone at his head before I realized I had taken it off of the mike stand… And he grabbed my arm to reposition my hand to play a chord on the piano easier and I sorta elbowed him in the stomach on sheer reflex… And out of sheer stubbornness I kept playing the chord the way I had before…**

**I think of myself as a mature adult but I'm really nothing more than a petty teenager who can't let go…**

**Anyways, let's get back to our favorite couple.**

**SasuNaru~~**

* * *

><p>If it wasn't for the necessity of breathing, I would happily spend the rest of my life kissing Sasuke.<p>

No scratch that, I could die perfectly content right now. My lungs were bursting for air but I barely noticed.

The feel of Sasuke's lips against mine. His tongue moving with mine. The feel of his fingers in my air and running down to caress my cheeks and neck before dropping his hands and wrapping his arms around my waist to pull me closer.

It was all very distracting and sheer perfection.

So I couldn't help that whine of protest that escaped my lips when he pulled away and didn't start devouring my lips again straight away.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead before sitting down and pulling me into his lap.

"Why'd you stop…?"

He looked amused by my pouting but I didn't care.

He reached for my face and dragged his thumb along my bottom lip.

"They're swollen… I thought I should stop…"

I couldn't suppress the giggle that escaped my lips.

I threw my arms around his neck and touched my forehead to his.

"Well you thought wrong…"

He grinned and pecked my lips before deepening the kiss and once again nothing else mattered but the feel of him against me.

We were so absorbed in one another that we didn't hear a car pull into the driveway. We didn't even hear the front door open and shut.

We did hear Itachi's outburst though.

"What the hell!"

We froze and I reluctantly pulled my lips from his.

Sasuke glared at his brother while I hid my face in his chest out of embarrassment.

"Jesus Christ Sasuke! Are you trying to drive me insane! Fuck! I had a terrible day at work and all I wanted to so was come home and relax but instead I come home and see—"

He must've been gesturing towards us.

I thought Itachi was intimidating the first time I met him but now he sounded downright terrifying and I couldn't help my body trembling in fear.

Sasuke tightened his hold on me and whispered reassurances in my ear that Itachi couldn't hear.

"You with… him! I can only take so much Sasuke! If you're gay so be it but don't have to blatantly throw it in my face!"

He referred to me as if I wasn't there. As if I was insignificant.

Sasuke lurched to his feet and carried me with me. I hadn't been expecting the sudden movement and he had to steady me on my feet.

He took hold of my hand and glared at Itachi.

I'd never really thought of Sasuke as scary but I'd probably run away in terror if he looked at me the way he was looking at Itachi.

"Calm down Itachi! You're scaring him! You don't want to see? Fine. Shut your eyes and we'll go to my room!"

He tugged on my arm and started dragging me out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

Itachi followed right behind us.

"No! I don't want him in my house Sasuke! He has to leave!"

I chanced a glance at him and there was so much hatred and loathing. I couldn't bring myself to look away.

Sasuke's grip on my hand tightened to the point where I gasped at the pain. I was glad though. It allowed me to look away from Itachi's eyes.

"What the hell's your problem Itachi! You just said last night you didn't have a problem with him!"

I felt like I was caught in the middle of a cross fire. They were going at each other's throats.

"Well that was before you told me not to fucking lie to you Sasuke! So here's the truth you so desperately wanted in all of its glory! I can't accept what you are and I definitely can't accept him! I don't want to ever see him again! I want him out of my house!"

Each word out of his mouth felt like a knife stabbing into me. It wasn't until Sasuke reached out to me to brush away tears that I realized I was silently crying.

Sasuke didn't look away from my face as his voice lowered to a deadly whisper aimed at Itachi.

"His name's Naruto. He's a part of my life now. You can't accept that? Fine. You want him out? Fine. But I'm going with him."

Sasuke's eyes filled with so much pain and sorrow and it made my heart clench painfully.

He looked Itachi before grabbing my hand and leading me out of the house.

"Sasuke! Wait!"

He stopped and threw a glare over his shoulder.

"Fuck off Itachi! You made your choice. I made mine."

We walked in total silence. Sasuke was so far gone that if it wasn't for his death grip on my hand he could be invisible.

I'd never had to go through what Sasuke just did. I grew up with gay men as my parents. There was nothing to be worried about when I told them. I had taken that easy acceptance for granted.

I had no idea what Sasuke was feeling and his silence was killing me.

I couldn't take it anymore and I tugged him to a stop.

"Sasuke! Wait!"

Our hands were still connected but he stood with his back to me for a few minutes until he turned to me with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Naruto… Don't listen to a word he said… He doesn't matter…"

It was complete bullshit. No matter how much he said he couldn't stand his brother, he loved him.

He was the only family he had left and he had just turned his back on him.

"You know that's not true Sasuke… He's your brother… You l—"

His livid expression mad me swallow my words.

"My brother! That man hasn't been my brother in long time Naruto! He doesn't let it show but our parent's death affected him more than he lets on and he hasn't been the same since! Do you honestly want me to go back there? Would you be able to live with someone who rejected everything about you?"

I let him finish and then I let him breathe before I responded.

"Of course not Sasuke but he's the only family you have left. You need and want him in your life still. You know you do or you wouldn't be so upset."

He just stared at me blankly before he pulled me to him. The hug was almost painful but I clung to him just as tight.

"I… I want you more Naruto…"

I gasped when he said that and he held me even tighter. I didn't know how to respond to that so I just held him tighter as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Stupid Itachi! They can never catch a break can they? <strong>

**I was going to go a bit longer but I decided to end it there and pick back up in the next chapter.**

**Reviews please. :O)**

"**I cleared my life, I changed my head. Trying to catch my skin again. I'm finding out what makes me wanna live, by living it up again. It's my world, I paved my way. Found my sensitivity. I stepped back from the edge. Now I'm living it up again. I'm not crazy, I'm just sensitive."**

**That song perfectly describes my feelings at the moment! Love love love it! *Goes and listens to it again and again and again***

**Oh yea, I'm writing this… Sorry!**

**Haha! Me and Scott started putting our tree up today and I was so ready to set a match to the lights! I could not get them untangled! At one point I was like "Screw this! I'm Ebenezer Scrooge this year! Ba humbug!"**

**Scott shook his head at me and took the strand of lights from me. Fucking bastard had them untangled in 10 minutes! I messed with them for over an hour and they looked exactly the same!**

**But the trees up now and I'm eating chocolate, reading, and relaxing for the first time in what feels like forever.**


	41. I Chose You

Complete 180

**Naruto and its characters do not belong to me.**

**I just want to point out that when I drew this up and started making rough drafts of this it was only about 20 chapters long. But after dividing chapters up and adding in some spur of the moment stuff it's now on chapter… 41! My goodness! I'm surprised you guys aren't bored with this yet. I'm glad you aren't though. Though I am sad to say it will be over soon… I don't expect it to go after 50. All good things come to an end though.**

**SasuNaru~~**

* * *

><p>Once Naruto started trembling from the cold, I let go of him to take hold of his hand and we started walking to his house.<p>

Every step I took away from my house, and Itachi, was liberating but also painful.

Naruto was right. Itachi was my only family and in a way I did need him in my life.

I needed Naruto in my life just like I needed Itachi, but not if he was going to act like a dictator with me.

I had already shown them both that if it came to a decision I would choose Naruto, but I wasn't sure if I could do it again.

I didn't regret my decision in any way but a small part of me did feel bad for hurting Itachi. That small part of me yearned to go back but my feelings for Naruto were stronger.

I saw him shooting me worried glances out of the corner of my eye but I didn't say anything.

I just squeezed his hand in a reassuring way each time he looked at me. I wasn't entirely sure if I was placating him, though he did seem to relax a bit each time.

Eventually I got irritated by the worried glances and I tried to put them to a stop. I looked over at him and smiled though I wasn't sure if it reached my eyes.

"Naruto… Relax. I love you."

His grip on my hand tightened and his cheeks flushed like they always did when I said it.

The worry didn't leave his face though. He looked back in the general direction of my house.

"But…"

I leaned in and gave him a chaste peck on the lips to shush him.

"No buts… He pushed me to make a decision and I chose you."

He started to protest and I stopped him with a kiss again. I didn't want to be talked out of it.

He stepped away and it took me by surprise to see him glaring at me.

"Damn it Sasuke! Let me talk!"

I sighed and nodded for him to continue and his expression softened.

"I don't want to come between you and your brother. Do you realize how guilty that'll make me feel? Especially with how much it's hurting you…"

I'd never thought of it that way but I had to make him understand it wasn't his fault.

"Naruto you have no reason to feel guilty. This is mine and Itachi's problem. Not yours. Yes I'm hurting, but only because he can't accept us. Can't accept you. If he can't do that then I don't want him in my life."

He looked confused and conflicted so I tried to make it relative for him.

"What if you were in my shoes Naruto and Iruka refused to accept our relationship? How would you feel? That's a bad example… You wouldn't leave Iruka for me…"

He looked deep in thought and was silent for a few moments.

"…I think I would… I think I understand… But that doesn't make it any easier…"

I tugged on his hand and we started walking again.

"You don't have to say that Naruto. I wouldn't blame you for it."

He nodded and I threw my arm over his shoulders to pull him closer.

"I know… but I'm not just saying it Sasuke."

I wasn't sure if I was glad to hear him say that or not.

It would make me happy but then again I would feel bad for ripping him away from the only parent he had never known.

Now I understood why Naruto felt guilty and the position I had put him in.

I wasn't going to back out though. I couldn't.

* * *

><p>We stopped on my doorstep and I reached for the doorknob but Sasuke stopped me.<p>

"Sasuke?"

He sighed and looked at me sadly.

"I'm gonna go to your room… Can you tell Iruka and Kakashi what happened? I don't think I can…"

I wished there was a way I could take away his sadness but I couldn't give him what he wanted.

So I just smiled at him and opened the door.

"Sure Sasuke."

We stepped inside and walked into the kitchen.

Iruka was cooking something while Kakashi was doing dishes.

Sasuke squeezed my hand one last time before letting go and running upstairs.

Iruka watched him with a confused expression before smiling at me.

"I was wondering where you were. Everything okay?"

I shook my head and sat on a stool at the island.

"No… Last night Sasuke told Itachi about us and he didn't take it well. Sasuke didn't want to go home alone so I went with him and Itachi walked in on us kissing and he kinda flipped. He said he wanted me out and to never see me again. Sasuke said fine but that he was leaving with me. He's in a lot of pain right now…"

I summed it up as best I could without giving too many details.

Iruka and Kakashi exchanged a glance before stopping what they were doing and they walked with me over to the couch where they sat on either side of me.

"So… he chose you over his brother?"

I stared at my lap and nodded.

"How's that make you feel?"

I looked at Iruka and shrugged.

"I don't know! I kinda feel happy but I feel absolutely horrible at the same time! But then I thought about it and I'd probably do the same thing… It doesn't make me feel any better though…"

I saw Iruka's face tighten when I said that I would choose Sasuke over him but he didn't comment on it.

Kakashi ruffled my hair and I leaned into him.

"That's a tough position to be in Naruto… Is there anything we can do?"

I started to shake my head but then I thought about it and I nodded.

"Could one of you talk to him? He won't let me get a word in edgewise… I understand that he doesn't want to go back but I don't think he should completely cut ties with him either… He's Sasuke's only family…"

I knew that if they talked Sasuke into talking with Itachi I might possibly lose him but I just wanted Sasuke to be happy and right now I couldn't do that. Or I wasn't sure how to if I could.

"Are you sure Naruto?"

Kakashi spoke at the same time that Iruka did.

"Sure Naruto."

For once their roles were switched. It was Kakashi that was hesitating on my behalf while Iruka fully understood what I was feeling.

I nodded and watched Kakashi and Iruka make their way upstairs.

Only when they were out of earshot did I let myself break down.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! What's going to happen!<strong>

**Another short one… Maybe I should've tacked this onto the last one… Oh well. What's done is done.**

**The next one will more than likely also be short.**

**Reviews please. :O)**

**Okay, so since I'm lame and can't make a decision to save my life and you guys are awesome, I'm going to ask you guys for help.**

**I've got lots of plot lines to choose from for my next FF and I've finally narrowed it down to 2!**

**Now that I think about it, it's probably redundant to ask since you guys are all obvious SasuNaru fans but should I work on the SasuNaru one first or the AkuRoku?**

**If you want more details just ask and I'll message about them.**

**Thanks!**


	42. Laughter

Complete 180

**Naruto and its characters do not belong to me.**

**Alrighty! So please excuse me for the late update! Today was the 11****th**** of the December, you know what that means? Well of course you don't but I'm going to tell you… Child support check from my lousy excuse of a father! Which meant it was time for my annual shopping trip to Edinburgh Premium Outlet Mall! It's my personal slice of heaven. The stores! The sales! The clothes! The shoes! *wipes away drool***

**I love shopping! I bought so many clothes! 10 shirts, 5 tanks tops, 2 sweaters, 3 pairs of shoes, 2 scraves, a pair of gloves, 2 hats, a coat, 3 hoodies and 20, yes, 20 tank tops! I love tank tops and at 2 bucks a pop I couldn't not get them! Scott was ready to strangle me after I was done trying everything on for him. Heehee! I also got all of my Christmas shopping taken care of. And I still have $100 left! I love having money to spend at my leisure. It is so hard to not pull out my credit card for every little thing I want and or need but somehow I manage. But when the 11****th**** rolls around I'm like a little girl in a candy store!**

**Okay enough about my shopping obsession… Someone might stage an intervention that I want no part in.**

**SasuNaru~~**

* * *

><p>A knock sounded at the door and I lifted my head out of Naruto's pillow.<p>

"If it's not Naruto go away!"

They opened the door anyways and I dropped my head back into the pillow with a groan.

"Didn't you hear what I just said…?"

I mumbled it into the pillow but I guessed they understood cause Kakashi started laughing.

"Isn't that cute Iruka? He thought we would listen to him!"

I turned to glare at him but I couldn't when I saw how worried they both looked.

"I don't need a pity party… I'm fine…"

They both looked at me skeptically.

Kakashi sat on the foot of the bed and I sat up so Iruka had room to sit down as well.

"Are you really alright Sasuke?"

I wanted to spill everything I was feeling to Iruka but I buried my head in the pillow instead.

"I'm fine…"

Iruka ruffled my hair and a whole new wave of emotions came over me as I was reminded of Mom doing that when I was upset.

_I wish she were here… _

"Naruto doesn't think you are…"

Add guilt onto everything else and I was a ticking time bomb of emotion just waiting to go off.

"Did he ask you to talk to me?"

My words were harsher than I intended but I still wasn't use to confiding in people.

"He's just worried about you Sasuke. Wouldn't you be?"

I held the pillow closer and nodded.

"So you got into a fight with your brother?"

I nodded at Kakashi's question and I knew they were waiting for me to explain but I didn't. I couldn't. Not yet.

"Maybe if you two talked things through calmly you could come to an understanding?"

I rolled my eyes when Iruka said that.

_Fat chance…_

"You were already mad at each other when you two argued earlier. He wasn't thinking clearly and neither were you Sasuke. You need to go ta—"

I snapped my head up and threw the pillow right at Iruka's head.

"I'm not going back! How can you even suggest that? I thought you would understand! You don't know him! You didn't see the way he was looking at me! Nothing will change how he thinks of me now! He hates me!"

My voice broke as a sob found its way up my throat.

Iruka struggled to say something but he couldn't find the words.

Kakashi stared at me for a few moments before he sighed.

"Where do you live?"

I glared at him and was about to tell him off for whatever plan he had formed until he cut me off.

"Relax. I'm going to get some of your things. You're staying here aren't you?"

Me and Iruka's jaws dropped when Kakashi suggested that.

I hadn't really given much thought as to where I would go but there really was no other choice.

"Oh… Thanks…"

Iruka regained his composure and glared at Kakashi.

"Kakashi… I'm not sure if…"

Kakashi grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room. I heard Iruka's protests all the way until they were downstairs.

I thought it strange that Kakashi was on my side more than Iruka or even Naruto was but it made me happy.

I collapsed back onto Naruto's bed and breathed in his comforting scent.

It wasn't enough though so I pushed myself off of his bed to go downstairs.

I only took two steps before he was standing in the doorway looking nervous.

He started pulling at his shirt and he averted his eyes.

"H-Hey…"

I chuckled and he looked at me in surprise.

"Aren't you mad?"

He walked into the room and stared at me in confusion.

"For trying to get rid of me? Terribly."

I herded him against the wall and placed my hands on either side of him.

He stared at me sadly.

"You know that's not what I was trying to do… I just hated seeing you so upset…"

His face fell and I felt bad. I backed away from him and took hold of his hand.

We laid down on his bed and he curled into me.

"Are you really mad…?"

He started fiddling with the crystal on his necklace as he waited for my answer.

I draped my arm over his waist and started drawing circles onto his back until he relaxed some.

"A little bit yea…"

He tensed up when I said that and I dropped a kiss onto the top of his head.

"I'm mad at myself for causing all of this. I'm mad at Itachi for being an asshole. I'm not mad at you Naruto. I promise."

He relaxed into me again and laced his fingers with my other hand.

"Where'd Iruka and Kakashi go?"

I found it hard to answer because Naruto had started laying kisses on my hand and my chest and now my shoulder.

"Umm… My house. To get my things. I'm staying here."

He pulled back and looked at me in surprise.

"Really?"

I smiled and nodded.

"You can't get rid of me that easily. I'm not going anywhere Naruto."

He dropped his eyes and pouted.

"I wasn't trying to get rid of you… I want you here."

He looked very serious and I tried not to laugh.

"I know Naruto. You don't have to convince me."

We lapsed into silence for a bit until Naruto started fiddling with his necklace again.

"What are you going to do…?"

I knew what he was referring to but I tried to play dumb.

"About what?"

He hit me gently on the shoulder and glared at me.

"You know full well what. About Itachi?"

I sighed and pushed away from him to sit up.

"There's nothing I can do Naruto. If he wants me in his life it's up to him to make it happen."

He looked at me sadly and I tried to reassure him with a smile. It didn't work.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up…"

I grinned at him.

"You'll just have to make up for it then."

He looked confused and I laughed.

I was tired of all the drama and sadness from the past few hours and I wanted things back to normal. Or as normal as my life could be.

I rolled over onto Naruto and pinned him underneath me.

He looked at me conflicted.

"Sasuke…?"

"I want to kiss you… Can I…?"

He rolled his eyes and brought his hand up to run it through my hair.

"You don't have to ask permission."

I traced my hand down his arm and he shivered. He laced his fingers with mine and I stroked my thumb along the back of his hand.

His breathing and heartbeat accelerated as I leaned closer. I smiled at how I affected him before capturing his lips with mine.

It started out slow and gentle, our lips sliding against each other perfectly. I slid my tongue along the seam of his lips asking for permission and he readily complied.

I plunged in and deepened the kiss as our tongues moved together and swallowed the noises Naruto was making.

I cupped his neck and wrapped my other arm under him to myself close to him though I was careful not to put my full weight on him.

Naruto wound his fingers deeper into my hair and moaned into my mouth.

I broke away and whispered that I loved him before plunging back in.

I usually stopped here because I wasn't sure how far either of us was ready to go but I needed this.

I needed to just be with Naruto without having to worry about anything else.

He didn't protest or complain so I figured we were on the same page.

Just then his door slammed open and I growled before relinquishing his lips to turn and glare at the intruder.

Naruto tried to sit up when he saw Gaara but I didn't move to let him.

Gaara just stared at us with shocked eyes before putting his hand against the doorway and hanging his head.

"I'm just gonna go throw up… Maybe rub some soap into my eyes…"

He didn't look at us before running down the hallway.

Naruto feel back against the bed.

"Well that went well…"

I didn't really hear what he said. I was too busy laughing. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"What Sasuke?"

I tried to get my laughter in check to answer him.

"Do you… realize that every time we're alone together… we get interrupted by someone?"

He looked at me blankly before giggling and then laughing as hard as I was.

I fell onto my side and pulled Naruto to me as we laughed.

We would stop and start to kiss each other but eventually one of us would let out a giggle and the whole process would start all over again.

For at least an hour the only thing on my mind was how happy Naruto made me.

* * *

><p><strong>So yea I might have lied. This might go past 50 if I don't stop breaking the chapters up the way I am.<strong>

**Anyways I wanted to show Naruto and Sasuke escaping into each other again.**

**And I thought the Gaara part was funny. Heehee!**

**Reviews please. :O)**

**An observation that I made:**

**What most men in my life do when I turn into a satanic bitch for a week? Run for the hills and wait for the storm to pass.**

**What my boyfriend does? Bring me cheesecake, chick flicks and braves the storm.**

**Man am I tired! Shopping from 11 to 5 was a lot of fun but man am I regretting it now. My feet are beyond sore! But Scott's giving me a foot rub as I type in exchange for me ordering Chinese food, which I can't stand. So it was an even trade I'd say.**

"**Does this darkness have a name? This cruelty, this hatred, how did it find us? Did it steal into our lives, or did we seek it out and embrace it? What happened to us? That we now send our children into the world like we send young men to war… Hoping for their safe return… But knowing that some will be lost along the way. When did we lose our way? Consumed by the shadows, swallowed whole by the darkness. Does this darkness have a name? Is it your name?"**

**Totally love this poem. It really speaks to me so when my humanities teacher gave us a side project to work on involving selecting a song/poem and making a visual representation for it I instantly thought of this. I was so inspired by it that I made 5 different videos. My favorite ended up being the one that I used Kingdom Hearts clips with so that's what I turned in.**

**According to my professor it wasn't effective enough in conveying the emotions and meaning behind the poem… Okay, so why's the whole class in tears? Answer me that. She gave me a C for failing to meet the requirements of the assignment. I was so ready to deck her in the face! I didn't but still. Glad that was my last class with her. This happened Friday but I am just so pissed off by it.**


	43. Asshole

Complete 180

**Naruto and its characters do not belong to me.**

**So I started wrapping presents today which is one of my favorite parts of Christmas. I don't know why I just really enjoy it. Anyways, apparently it's weird to blare 30 seconds to mars, red, skillet, linkin park, and Hollywood undead while wrapping Christmas presents… If that's weird I don't want to be right!** **Just sayin.**

**Took 2 more finals today and I'm pretty confident on how well I did. Just have history tomorrow then I'm free! **

**Also a lot of you asked about my video so I tried to send it out but my email said it was incompatible or the file was too large or something which I don't get cause it's only a minute and a half long… and I don't have conversion software so I can't put it on youtube either. Sorry guys.**

**SasuNaru~~**

* * *

><p>"Kakashi I still don't think we should get involved…"<p>

He looked back at me and I wanted to slap the smirk off of his face.

"No, you just don't want Sasuke and Naruto sharing a room."

I scoffed at him.

"That's the farthest thing from my mind. I'll deal with that later. You know I don't like Itachi. He was always an asshole in high school and he sounds like an even bigger one now. There's nothing we can do to change that. Sasuke knows that so why even try?"

He squeezed my hand but kept walking.

"I'm not trying to change anything. We're going to grab Sasuke's things, make it clear that Sasuke won't be coming back until things change on Itachi's part and we'll leave. As for how much of an asshole he is, I know. He'll always be an asshole but that doesn't mean he deserves to lose his only family."

I didn't have an argument for that so I tried a different tactic.

"Does he even know Naruto lives with us? He hated us and made our lives a living hell Kakashi! And that was before he even knew we were gay."

I didn't realize how close we were and before I knew it we were standing on his porch.

"Probably and if he doesn't he's about to find out and that was years ago Iruka. You sound scared? I'm sure he's over it."

_Fat chance…_

He rang the doorbell and we waited for him to answer the door.

"Kakashi let's go! He's not goi—"

The door opened and surprise flickered over Itachi's face before it set into a glare.

"What the hell are you two doing here?"

I started to retaliate but Kakashi elbowed me in the side to shut me up.

"Hello Itach. It's been a while hasn't it? Seeing as how you were a complete asshole to Sasuke and Naruto I'm going to skip the pleasantries just invite myself in. Come on Iruka."

Kakashi pulled me inside with him. I'm sure Itachi would've stopped us if it weren't for the fact that he was shocked speechless.

He snapped out of it when Kakashi disappeared up the stairs.

"Where is he going? What the hell are you even doing here? How do you know my brother?"

I didn't dignify him with an answer. I just stared at him sadly.

I doubted that he even truly knew Sasuke in any way and I knew that was probably how Sasuke wanted it but the single time he wanted to confide in Itachi he wouldn't listen.

He was lucky to have Sasuke as a brother and here he was rejecting everything about him.

A few minutes later Kakashi came down the stairs with a bag of Sasuke's things.

"You ready to go?"

I nodded and turned towards the door.

"Now wait just a damn minute! What the hell is going on here?"

He grabbed my arm to stop me and Kakashi dropped the bag and threw him against the wall.

"Because you refuse to accept Sasuke and his relationship with Naruto he's staying with us. That is until you get your shit together. If you don't you're gonna lose him forever Itachi."

He shoved Kakashi away from him.

"Get the hell out of my house…"

He threw one more glare our way before marching down the hall to what I believed to be the living room.

"Well that went well… Come on Kakashi. Let's go home."

* * *

><p>"Sasuke?"<p>

I pulled Naruto closer to me and kissed the back of his head.

"Hmm?"

He rolled over so that he was facing me.

"You okay?"

I grinned and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"I'm fine. Just like I was 5 minutes ago, and ten minutes ago, and—"

He rolled his eyes and started laughing.

"Okay. I get it. I'll stop asking."

It was nice that he cared so much but it was getting a little annoying. Though he was right to keep asking. Something had been on my mind for a while.

"… Do you think they'll say anything to Itachi…?"

Naruto seemed to be choosing his words carefully as he answered.

"Probably… What they say I can't tell you though… They have your best interest at heart and mean well. They won't make you leave if that's what you're worried about."

I rested my chin on top of his head with a sigh. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the hollow of my throat.

That's exactly what I was worried about. What if they said something and Itachi came here and dragged me back?

_What would I do…?_

I didn't have an answer and I didn't want to be forced to make one.

The front door opening and closing interrupted my silent musings.

"We should probably go talk to them…"

Naruto started to untangle himself from me but I held him tight so he couldn't move.

"Sasuke…?"

"I don't want to let you go…"

He didn't relax like I thought he would. He chewed on his lip and looked conflicted.

"If Iruka sees us like this he'll kill us… I already know he's not going to be thrilled about us sharing a room. Let's not push him, okay?"

I had assumed I would be sleeping on the couch but I preferred his bed any day.

"Stay here… Please?"

His expression softened and he nestled back into my embrace.

"Fine but it's your funeral…"

I pecked his lips before whispering in his ear.

"It'll be worth it…"

* * *

><p><strong>Man I write some of the cheesiest stuff sometimes! But I just love fluff!<strong>

**Reviews please. :O)**

**So for years Scott and Bethany have been threatening to tie me to a chair and force me to watch Star Wars and Lord of the Rings cause I haven't seen any of them. I guess they are dead set on it happening tomorrow for some reason. I don't see what the big deal is really but I'm going to try to get out of it.**

**Haha so I haven't had a funny story in a while have I? I've lost track on what number I'm on so I'm just going to get to it.**

**During birthday party for Bethany's nephew Matt.**

**Scott: Dammit! I burnt myself taking the pizzas out of the oven.**

**Me: Hey! Let's keep the language PG shall we? There are kids here.**

**Matt: Uncle Scott said a bad word!**

**Bethany: Well don't repeat what he said or you'll have a potty mouth just like him.**

**Me: Yea, act like he never said that word Ma—**

**I was carrying a really heavy box into the living room and dropped it on my foot when I tripped over my dog.**

**Me: Fuck!**

**Matt: Auntie Paige said a bad word!**

**Scott: What was that about PG language babe?**

**Me: Fuck off…**

**Matt: She did it again!**

**Lol I should probably practice what I preach shouldn't I? **


	44. Rumors

Complete 180

**Naruto and its characters do not belong to me.**

**Ha! Woke up at 8, got ready and left for school. History final started at 9 and I finished at 11! I breezed through it like I always do with history… maybe I should change my major? Haha like that'll happen but it is a nice second option if I ever need it. :D**

**But now my brain's on break for about a month! All I have to do is work and relax and type to my heart's content! Scott and Bethany had other plans but I managed to convince to them to have the movie intervention marathon tomorrow since we're all off work and apparently it'll take all day so their gonna make me wake up at some ungodly hour… How on earth am I waking up earlier on break then I did for school?**

**Enough of my ranting.**

**SasuNaru~~**

* * *

><p>"Sasuke! Naruto! Wake up!"<p>

Iruka pounded on our door a few more times. I nestled deeper into Sasuke's chest trying to drown out the noise.

"Go away…"

"If you're not out of there in 10 minutes I'll be back!"

I groaned and Sasuke chuckled as he tried to sit up.

I repositioned myself so that I was sprawled across his chest so he couldn't move.

"Go back to sleep… He'll be back in five minutes…"

He chuckled again and ran his fingers through my hair.

"I thought he said 10 minutes?"

"Trust me… Now stop talking. I'm trying to sleep…"

He chuckled and I groaned and placed a hand on his chest to stop the annoying movement.

"Not a morning person. Got it. I'll shut up now."

I smiled and waited for sleep to take over again…

I heard footsteps coming down the hall and then a fist banging on the door.

"Wake up! Now!"

I snapped my eyes open and glared at the door.

"Seriously!"

Sasuke laughed and I aimed my glare at him.

"Why are you laughing? It's not funny!"

He laughed some more and I forced myself not to smile at him.

"That was more like 3 minutes."

Rolled my eyes and sat up to stretch.

"Well I'm awake now so it's a mute point."

Once the grogginess left me I remembered why Sasuke was here and I looked at him with concern.

I was too worried about him to fully appreciate being able to wake up to him.

"You don't have to go to school today if you're not up for it…"

He rolled his eyes at me as he sat up.

"I'm fine Naruto."

I looked at him skeptically.

"They won't make you go if you don't want to. You don't have to for—"

He reached out and pinched my lips together.

"I'm fine Naruto. Stop worrying. I'm going to school."

* * *

><p>I shouldn't have come to school. The main reason I had wanted to come was so it would distract me from my situation with Itachi.<p>

But my situation with Itachi had distracted me from the fact that everyone now knew about me and Naruto.

When we first got to school I was beyond confused.

"Why's everyone staring?"

He raised an eyebrow at me and held our connected hands to eye level.

"It's either cause we're holding hands or cause Sakura told everyone about us yesterday. Or both."

I grimaced when he said her name.

"Oh yea. Probably both. Wonder what kind of rumors are going around…"

He shrugged.

"We'll find out soon enough. I've gotta go. See ya later."

He hugged me before walking off in the direction of his class.

I waited for Neji and Kiba before doing the same.

"What's up Sasuke?"

I sighed and decided to fill them in.

"Itachi hates that I'm gay so I left and now I'm living with Naruto. What's up with you?"

They both stopped walking and gaped at me.

"What?"

Kiba looked at his watch before answering.

"We did just see you yesterday right? I swear your life is like a soap opera Sasuke."

I rolled my eyes and we walked the rest of the way to class.

"Tell me ab—"

I stepped into the classroom and all eyes were on me.

Neji and Kiba gave me sympathetic glances before heading to their seats. I sighed and did the same.

* * *

><p>By lunch time the stares had died down. I had heard just about every rumor by then too.<p>

Some people thought we had been secretly dating since school started and were just now coming out.

Others thought Naruto had tricked me into it somehow. I didn't have to guess who started that one.

Every time I saw Sakura she would glare at me before turning to whisper into one of her friend's ears.

Some people who knew how crazy Sakura was were saying that she was such a terrible girlfriend to me that it turned me gay.

That was my personal favorite.

Probably the craziest rumor was that we were caught having sex in the locker room.

I didn't even wanna know how that one got started.

There were a lot more going around, but they were all untrue and they all just sounded like they had formed through curiosity more than anything else so they really didn't bother me.

I expected some hostility of course but it really only came from Sakura and her followers. A few guys did stare at me with disgust but I didn't know them nor did I give a shit.

Everyone else didn't really seem to care after it was confirmed that I was really with Naruto.

Seeing us together in the halls seemed to be enough while others were brave enough to come up and ask.

I was sorta used to being stared at and getting attention since I was Itachi's younger brother. I was more worried about how Naruto would handle it but he seemed to be taking it in stride.

He brushed it off as nothing when I asked him about it on the way home.

"It's not that big of a deal Sasuke. The worst thing I heard was that I don't deserve you. I already knew that but for some reason you want me and that's all that matters. It'll all die down eventually."

I grabbed him and hugged him from behind tightly.

"Sasuke?"

"Don't listen to them Naruto."

He brought his hands up to squeeze my arms.

"I won't."

I buried my face in his hair.

"They're wrong… I'm the one that doesn't deserve you…"

He chuckled when I said that.

"Yea, well maybe I'll come to my senses eventually."

I knew he was kidding but I growled at that.

"Don't you dare!"

He laughed again and turned so that he was facing me and gave me a quick kiss.

"Calm down. Do you wanna go home? Or do you wanna do something first?"

It made me feel better that he referred to his house as my home but I wasn't ready to go back.

"Let's go see a movie or something."

He smiled and nodded.

I knew he had offered to do something to distract me and I really appreciated it.

"Have I mentioned that I love you?"

He grinned as I threw my arm around his shoulders to pull him closer as we walked.

"You might have mentioned it in passing."

I smiled down at him.

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too Sasuke."

* * *

><p><strong>I love how cute they are! I love cuddling if you couldn't tell! I have them do it so much!<strong>

**I'm just like Naruto when I wake up. I am not a morning person at all. But that could be because I stay up till 4 every night… Regardless I hate mornings! I'm a night owl!**

**Reviews please. :O)**

**Yay! Now that I have this typed up I'm gonna go and catch up on Queer as Folk! I haven't watched since part 74 and I'm feeling deprived! I need me some Brian and Justin!**

"**I wanna know where you go when you're dreaming. I wanna see what you see when your eyes close. And when it all goes down, will you have a place to run? Cause I don't know and I can't tell what you're thinking. So we'll just drive through the night till we find some kind of home."**

**I love this song! Thriving Ivory is such an amazing band!**

**I'm such a music whore… I change my favorite band/singer/song multiple times a day. It irritates a lot of people.**

**Lol my mom stopped by my house earlier.**

**Me: Mom? What are you doing here?**

**Mom: I texted you that I was coming over.**

**Me: didn't get a text from you.**

**Mom: Well why didn't you tell me you didn't get my message after I sent it?**

**Me: … Come on in Mom…**

**I wasn't even gonna try to explain the problems with what she said. She wouldn't understand. I swear, old people and technology just do not mix.**

***presses save and quickly uploads to FF before running off to watch Queer as Folk***


	45. Permanent

Complete 180

**Naruto and its characters do not belong to me.**

**Omigoodness! If you only knew how close this is to being complete! I'm happy but sad at the same time, ya know? I've really enjoyed writing this and reading all of your guys' reviews but I'm also ready to move on from it if that even makes any sense.**

**Mainly cause whenever I'm not doing something I want to run into my room and dig out my sketchpad and start sketching for my next story which is officially going to be AkuRoku! I know most of you chose the SasuNaru one. I even tried drawing some of that one to see which one I liked best but every time Axel's eyes ended up staring up at me from the page. I conceded. I'm a fiend when I'm drawing AkuRoku. Don't know why. Just am. I lost count of how many times my wrist seized up when I was drawing out I Can Stop the Bleeding.**

**Should probably come up with a title… I digress! It's really hard for me to focus on two things at once so that's why I'm forcing myself not to focus on AkuRoku till this is finished. So I wanna finish this but I don't cause I'm gonna miss you guys. Hopefully some of you stick around.**

**Just realized I'm saying goodbye before it's over. *mentally shakes self***

**SasuNaru!**

* * *

><p>I never thought of living at Naruto's as a permanent arrangement.<p>

I thought I'd be there for a few days, maybe a week, before Itachi decided to drag me back home against my wil.

We'd hash it out and lay out all our problems before coming to an understanding and then life would go back to normal. Normal for us that is.

Nothing in 3 months. No calls, no texts. I didn't even see him when Naruto and I would go out.

And I sure as hell didn't try to get in touch with him. Me leaving was my move. It was turn and I was perfectly content with waiting.

But here I am, 3 months later and I'm still living with Naruto, Iruka, and Kakashi.

After a month I had taken Naruto's request to take half of the closet. A few weeks later I even had my own area for my stuff in the bathroom.

Besides my issues with Itachi, which I hadn't dwelt on in at least a month, I was the happiest I could remember being since my parents died.

And why shouldn't I be? I'm living with my boyfriend and Iruka and Kakashi are sort of like my surrogate parents but cooler.

I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss Itachi but wasn't in any hurry to go running back home either.

No. I wasn't in a hurry to go running _back_. I was already home. Naruto's was my home now.

Even if or when I make up with Itachi I wouldn't want to go back and live with him.

I'm sure Iruka and Kakashi wouldn't mind if I lived here permanently and Naruto would be over the roof.

It would take a lot of convincing on Itachi's part though.

But it seemed like a mute point. There wasn't going to be a heartfelt reunion. As far as I was concerned I was out of Itachi's life for good and him mine.

We were never that close to begin with so…

"There you are. Everything okay?"

Naruto appeared in the doorway smiling at me.

I had lost track of time sitting in Naruto's room. He had gone to the store with Iruka while I had opted to stay home.

I smiled back at him and opened my arms to him.

"Hey. Come here."

A faint blush touched his cheeks as he walked over and settled himself on my lap.

I kissed his forehead before capturing his lips with mine.

Definitely no way I was going back. I had grown addicted to Naruto.

His taste His touch. His smile. His laughter. Even small little things that I hadn't noticed until I started living with him.

Everything about him captivated me and if I didn't have him with me 24/7 I would suffer from withdrawal.

He broke for air and pecked my lips before dipping his head into the crook of my neck and planting a kiss there as well.

"What'd you do while I was gone?"

I shrugged and laced my fingers with his.

"Just wondering how long I'll be staying here…"

He tensed up when I said that and his blue eyes pooled with worry.

"You're always welcome here Sasuke. You don't have to go anywhere. This is your home as long as you need it to be."

I chuckled kissed his forehead again.

"Relax. I don't want to go anywhere Naruto. I was just wondering if I'll ever have to. It's a mute point… I shouldn't have even been worrying about it. I'm sorry."

He seemed reassured as he laid his head back against my chest.

For some reason I noticed what he was wearing and plucked at the dark blue hoodie.

"Isn't this mine?"

He nodded and looked at me apologetically.

"Yea, sorry. I was cold and it was hanging over the back of the couch and I put it on… I'll take it off."

He sat up and started to pull it off. I grabbed his hands and pulled it back down as I laughed.

"It's fine Naruto. I don't mind you wearing it. I was just wondering cause it's baggy on you."

It was bunched up at his waist and he had to roll back the sleeves a bit for his hands.

He stuck his tongue out at me and crossed his arms.

"Well that's cause your taller than me and have freakishly long arms."

I rolled my eyes at him and stood up and he looked at me in confusion.

"Where are you going?"

I looked back at him with a hurt expression.

"Me and my 'freakishly long arms' are going to go do something useful. We're obviously not wanted here."

I tried to make it clear I was kidding but Naruto looked stricken as he hopped off the bed and grabbed my arm.

"Sasuke! I was kidding!"

I was going to act hurt a little longer for the sake of his reaction but I couldn't stand seeing him sad.

"I know Naruto. So was I. I'm really just going to get something to eat. I'm hungry."

He searched my eyes before breathing a sigh of relief.

"I'm hungry too. I'll go with you."

He took hold of my hand and we headed for the stairs.

Raised voices coming from downstairs stopped us in the doorway though.

Naruto sighed in understanding.

"Are they fighting? Like actually fighting?"

I had never seen or heard Iruka and Kakashi fight. They bickered over petty things but it was never anything serious.

But this was a full blown argument.

"Yea… Kakashi has to go out of the country again for work. They always fight when this happens. We're gonna wanna be out of the house later."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why?"

He rolled his eyes.

"They'll finish fighting and ignore each other. Then Kakashi will feel guilty and tell Iruka how much he loves him and would rather be here with him. Then they'll have make up sex and be completely unbearable to be around the rest of the day. Happens every time. We should probably stay here until the argument parts over with."

I nodded in agreement but then both of our stomachs growled at the same time and we looked at each other.

"One of us should go downstairs and get something to eat…"

Naruto nodded his head agreement.

"Yea, but who…?"

There was no way I was going down there so I grabbed his arm and spun him into his room to pin him against the wall.

"Whoever pins the other first wins. So I win."

He glared up at me.

"Hey! That's cheating!"

I shrugged.

"I never said we had to play fair."

He continued to glare but then he gave in.

"Alright… I'll go downstairs. But first…"

He put his hands on my chest and leaned in to kiss me. I was more than happy to oblige.

Our lips were mere inches apart when Naruto snaked his leg between mine and kicked my feet out from under me.

I landed on my back and the air whooshed out of me when Naruto fell on top of me.

I was too stunned to understand what had happened.

He smirked down at me and gave me a chaste peck on the lips.

"I win."

I glared up at him and winced at the pain in my head.

"Cheater…"

He chuckled.

"You never said we had to play fair. I want ramen please."

_Not yet…_

I took hold of his hips and rolled him over onto his back and started tickling him.

He was gasping for air as he laugh.

"N-No…Stop it! Sasuke!"

We didn't pay attention to the door bell ringing downstairs.

I stopped tickling him and pinned his arms to the floor.

"Who wins now?"

He wriggled around trying to get out of my grasp but I wouldn't let him.

"Truce! Now let me go!"

I let go and leaned into kiss him when he gave in.

He sighed in content and brought his hands up into my hair.

I pulled him closer but jumped away when a knock came from the doorway.

We looked at Iruka in embarrassment but he didn't seem concerned about finding us like that.

He was just staring at me, looking very conflicted.

"Sorry to interrupt but someone's here to see you Sasuke."

I scrunched my face up in confusion.

"Me?"

Iruka nodded and ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's… Well, it's your brother. Itachi…"

* * *

><p><strong>ACK! I got home from work and after changing into pajamas and opening up my laptop to check my email and stuff like I always do… only to find that my internet was out!<strong>

**I was like NOO! So instead of checking my stuff I opened up Word and set to work on this. Just so you know this chapter was done and ready to be uploaded at 10. 10! That's how long my internet was out for. I never fully realize how much I do on the internet until I don't have access to it.**

**That probably makes me sound really pathetic but seriously. There's facebook, youtube, uploading stuff to deviantart and FF. Then just looking at pics and reading FF's on deviantart, zerochan, and FF.**

**Haha! Love me some Queer as Folk!**

**Paramedic: Well, looks to me like you've broken your clavicle.**

**Brian: Ahh! And it hurts like a motherfucker!**

**Michael: That'll teach you to cruise guys no-handed.**

**Paramedic: The good news is it seems like it's a clean break, so it'll mend well.**

**Brian: Did I mention that it hurts like a motherfucker?**

**Michael: Is he gonna have to wear a cast?**

**Paramedic: All we can do is wrap it.**

**Brain: I'm sure I mentioned that it hurts like a motherfucker!**

**Paramedic: We will give you some Vicodin.**

**Brian: Ah. Hear that? Just like Babylon.**

**Haha! I was laughing so hard at that! Brian has some of the best lines. Second after Debbie. Actually, they are pretty much tied. Just depends on what's going on at the time.**


	46. What Are You Doing Here?

Complete 180

**Naruto and its characters do not belong to me.**

**Sorry guys! This was supposed to be up a while ago. Someone broke into a house on my street and cops were at our door constantly for information we couldn't provide. It was crazy and I'm kinda scared to be in my house at the moment. We live in a really good neighborhood so it kind shakes your core when something like that happens.**

**After everything settled down I set to editing this chapter and finalizing it so I could upload it.**

**So here it is!**

**SasuNaru~~**

* * *

><p><em>Itachi…? Here to see me…?<em>

Naruto propped himself up on his elbows and we shared a bewildered look.

I looked back at Iruka questioningly.

"What's he doing here? Did he say anything?"

He shook his head and sighed.

"We tried asking him but he said it wasn't any of our business what he's doing here. And in a way he's right. He's your legal guardian regardless that you've been here the last 3 months."

My face set into a grimace when he said that.

"That's a bunch of bull and you know it Iruka. What kind of 'guardian' let's you disappear for 3 months without as much as a phone call? Tell him to leave. This is your house."

Iruka leaned against the door frame and his shoulders sagged as if a weight had been placed on them.

"Sasuke, I can't do that. Don't get me wrong, I want nothing more than to send him away, but I can't deny him his rights to see you. You may not see him as your guardian or your brother even, but the law does. If you want him to leave you have to tell him yourself. Even then he might not listen."

I wanted to be stubborn and refuse to go speak to him, but the last thing I wanted to do was cause Iruka and Kakashi any more trouble than I already had.

I didn't get up from the floor though. I just looked at Naruto with a conflicted expression.

"How am I supposed to face him…?"

I whispered it even though I knew Iruka would still be able to hear.

Some sort of war was waging in Naruto's eyes but he smiled at me reassuringly and took my hand as he stood up.

"It'll be okay Sasuke. We'll be there with you."

Iruka nodded in agreement to that and I heaved a sigh as I pushed myself off of the floor.

"Let's get this over with…"

As we walked downstairs, raised voices could be heard coming from the kitchen.

"All I'm saying is this is completely inappropriate! Why now after 3 months? After everything you put Sasuke through? Do everyone a favor and disappear!"

I gripped Naruto's hand tighter when I heard my brother's outraged voice.

"And all I'm saying is you're being completely rude to the man that let his brother stay with you for 3 months! It's none of your business why I'm here! What I have to say is between me and Sasuke!"

We stepped off the stairs and stood staring at the two men arguing across the kitchen table.

"Let him stay! You didn't give him any other choice! Was it that hard to accept him for what he is? Are you really going to put your biased feelings above your only family?"

I knew that Kakashi and Iruka despised Itachi for what he had done but they tried really hard not to say anything bad about around me. But it really took me by surprise that Kakashi was coming to my defense so whole heartedly.

I told myself to be civilized as I prepared myself to interrupt their argument.

Itachi was about to throw a rebuttal at Kakashi but he realized I was there and turned to face me. When his eyes landed on me I tightened my hold on Naruto's hand again.

Itachi's eyes zeroed in on out connected hands and narrowed his eyes in distaste.

_Ah. So nothing's changed…_

I let go of Naruto's hand so I could approach my brother. I didn't want him any closer to Naruto than necessary.

"What the fuck are you doing here Itachi?"

That single look from him had thrown the concept of civility out the window.

Kakashi nodded at me in approval but I kept my attention on Itachi's cold gaze.

"Is that any way to talk to your brother? Your guardian?"

I narrowed my eyes at those words and scoffed.

"That's rich coming from you. Couldn't pick up the phone in 3 months? Forget the address? An apology out of the question?"

My voice waivered and Itachi noticed, but another nod of approval from Kakashi helped me gather my resolve.

Itachi continued to glare at me before sighing and collapsing into a kitchen chair.

"I may have overreacted…"

Kakashi and Iruka's stares were murderous but Itachi ignored them as he looked at me apologetically.

"… May have overreacted… Are you fucking kidding me!"

Itachi and Naruto winced when I raised my voice. I didn't want to scare Naruto so I tried to get a handle on my emotions.

"… Are you saying you've come to terms with us then…?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose and took deep even breaths as I waited for his answer.

Itachi balked put his hands up in a placating manner.

"Now let's not get ahead of ourselves here. I said I may have overreacted. I never said I was okay with…"

He struggled for words as he gestured towards me and then Naruto.

"Your… relationship with… Naruto."

Naruto dropped his eyes to the floor when Itachi glanced at him as he said his name.

Iruka or Kakashi, or both, may have hit Itachi if it weren't for the fact that they were anticipating my reaction.

"You… Still can't… After 3 months… THAN WHAT THE _FUCK_ ARE YOU DOING HERE ITACHI!"

My throat strained from the ferocity with which I spoke.

A collective breath was held as I clenched my fists and trembled; waiting for Itachi's answer.

"Sasuke, calm do—"

"No! I'm done doing thing's your way Itachi! Answer the damn question!"

His face set into a determined glare.

"I will after you calm the fuck down! I have something I need to talk to you about. Alone."

He looked at Kakashi, Iruka and Naruto when he said that. I noticed panic flare up in Naruto's eyes at the thought of me leaving.

"What you have you say to me can be said right here."

I crossed my arms and sat down across from him.

"Sasuke…this is a private, family matter."

I rolled my eyes and inclined my head in their direction.

"Yea, well they're my family now so start talking so you can leave."

Itachi narrowed his eyes when I called them my family before sighing and running his fingers through his hair.

"Alright… First off, our parent's death affected me more than I let on…"

I was taken aback when he mentioned our parents but I regained my composure and scoffed.

"If that isn't the understatement of the century…"

He acted as if I hadn't said anything and continued on.

"I wanted to move somewhere but I knew you wanted to stay so we did."

I blinked a few times in surprise. I'd had no idea he had done that for me.

I felt grateful and he must've noticed because he sorta smiled at me.

I _hmmfed_ and averted my eyes.

"Get to the point…"

His sorta smile faded away and he picked up where he had left off.

"Being alone in that house the last 3 months gave me a lot of time to think. I realized how much it hurts me to be there. Everything makes me think of them and I can't take it anymore Sasuke. I'm at my limit."

I rolled my eyes at how long it had taken him to come to that conclusion.

"Well then why don't you do the obvious and move? You don't need to ask or tell me. I live here now."

He leaned forward and stared at me intently.

"I've already decided to move."

I nodded.

"Good for you. You know where to find me."

He heaved a sigh and looked around for help that wouldn't come.

"I'm moving to New York Sasuke. Permanently."

I didn't understand what the big show was for or why he was acting the way he was.

"Great. Send me a postcard."

I got up and started to walk towards the stairs but Itachi stopped me in my tracks.

"You're going with me Sasuke."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooooooo! Dun dun dun! Okay so it's probably not that dramatic but I tried my best.<strong>

**Reviews please. :O)**

"**Life is all about risks and it requires you to jump. Don't be a person who has to look back and wonder, what they could have had or what they could have. No one lives forever." –Unknown **

"**Twenty years from now you will be more disappointed, by the things you didn't do then by the ones you did. So, catch the trade winds in your sails. Explore. Dream. Discover." –Mark Twain.**

"**It is better to be hated for what you are than to be loved for what you are not." – Andre Gide**

**Yea… I kinda went quote crazy today cause I have an app on my phone that sends me inspirational quotes. But I really think more people should live by these quotes. I know I'm trying to.**

**Side note: Is anyone interested in helping me come up with a title for my next FF? For the life of me I cannot come up with one... If you help and I choose your title I will give you full credit. Promise.**


	47. Letting Go

Complete 180

**Naruto and its characters do not belong to me.**

**I'M SORRY! I had no other choice but to end the last chapter the way I did. I know many of you hated me for that and are anxious to read what happens next… you probably aren't even reading this now that I think about it…**

**SasuNaru!~~**

* * *

><p>"You're going with me Sasuke."<p>

I turned to stare at Itachi incredulously.

"Wha—"

"No!"

I turned my attention to Naruto when he cried out. He was shaking his head in disbelief and he looked seconds away from breaking down.

I started to walk towards him in order to comfort him but Itachi grabbed my arm and glared at Naruto.

"This has nothing to do with you! You don't have a say in the matter!"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock and he clamped a hand to his mouth.

"Sorry…"

He glanced at me apologetically before turning and disappearing up the stairs with Iruka trailing after him..

I tried to run after them but Itachi still had a hold of my arm. I rounded on him with a deadly glare.

"What the hell is your problem! Why did you tell him he has nothing to do with this?"

I tried wrenching my arm free but Itachi only tightened his hold.

"Because it's the truth!"

"No it's not! He has everything to do with this! You don't want me to go with you! You just want to take me away from him! Admit it!"

He stood up and towered over me. I was scared but I held my ground and didn't look away from him.

"I'm trying to show you there's more out there for you than this god forsaken city and that boy!"

I finally managed to break free of his grasp and took a few steps away from him.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

He seemed to be amused by that.

"Well you don't have a choice in the matter Sasuke! Until you're 18 I' m legally responsible for you so you're going with me whether you like it or not!"

I was at a loss for what to say. Kakashi stepped in and cleared his throat.

"Excuse the interruption, but there is an obvious solution to this problem."

Itachi started to speak. Probably something along the lines of fuck off was about to come out of his mouth but I interrupted him.

"What? What is it?"

I was staring at Kakashi desperately. I couldn't go to New York. I just couldn't.

"Well, Itachi could sign custody over to us and we'd be your legal guardians and you could stay here."

_Could it really be that easy…?_

I should've known better but I turned to Itachi hopefully. My face fell as soon as I saw his.

"That will never happen. Sasuke belongs with me. His family."

I shook m head and offered a feeble argument in my defense.

"I have 2 weeks of school left… I can't leave…"

Itachi's expression softened a bit and he lowered his voice.

"I've already talked to Principal Tusnade. She's not happy about it but she says I can withdraw you now if necessary. So… I did. Be ready to leave in 3 days."

He was out of the house before I had any time to process what he had said.

"Sasuke?"

I didn't acknowledge Kakashi.

_I'm moving to New York…?_

_In 3 days…?_

_For good…?_

_But what about…?_

"Naruto…"

Kakashi was saying something but I didn't hear him. It didn't matter.

I turned and headed up the stairs to Naruto's room.

* * *

><p>"Naruto! Calm down!"<p>

I wrenched my arm out of Iruka's grasp when I got to the top of the stairs.

_Sasuke's leaving…_

_He's moving to New York…_

_I'll never see him again…_

_No! Sasuke said he needs me more than Itachi… He already chose me over him so he'll…_

_Oh God!_

I felt like I was going to be sick! I was banking on Sasuke choosing me over Itachi.

I was a horrible person. How could I even think of coming between them…?

"Naruto!"

I snapped out of my internal reverie when Iruka said my name.

"Huh? Oh… I'm… I'm gonna take a shower…"

I ignored Iruka's protests as I walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

I stripped my clothes off before turning the water on.

As I stand under the steady stream of scalding hot water, I bow my head and let droplets run down my face. I close my eyes and hook my hands under my armpits as my shoulder begin to shake. I feel my face crumple as I begin to quietly cry into my chest and trembles take over my body.

Just the thought of losing Sasuke was pure agony for me.

_No!_

I quake and sob under the sound of running water. I let myself cry it out silently so no one would hear.

I don't think I've ever cried like this, and I know I never will again. Letting go of Sasuke was the only thing that could resort me to this.

I had to let go of Sasuke. I wasn't going to be thing that came between him and his brother. He would never blame me for it but I knew it would always torment him if he never saw his brother again.

Every tear and sob that raked itself out of me was me letting Sasuke go. I loved him enough to let him go.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Naruto! That shower scene had me in tears when I was drawing it. I had to dig deep into a dark place in my heart to get the feelings just right.<strong>

**Is an angry mob after Itachi's head forming? Just curious.**

**Reviews please. :O)**

"**Tell me now. How long can you stand the pain? How long will you hide your face? How long will you be afraid? Are you afraid? How long will you play this game? How long will you fight or will you walk away? How long will you let it burn? Let it burn, let it burn."**

**I'm totally in love with this song and the band Red at the moment. XD *goes and overdoses on Red***


	48. Wait

Complete 180

**Alrighty people! This is what we have all been waiting for! I'm sure all of you are tired of reading this by now so I'm happy to tell you that this is the final chapter! Cheers or boos? Both?**

**I was going to split this into 2 separate chapters but for fear of getting my head lopped off, and because a vast majority of you are INCREDIBLY impatient(I mean it's not like I don't update everyday) I edited the last 2 chapters into one. So feel special and loved, sit back and relax and read the final installment of Naruto and Sasuke's struggle to be together.**

**I'll say my final goodbyes at the end of this. I'll try to make it light so it's not all depressing.**

**SasuNaru~~**

* * *

><p>When I got to the top of the stairs, Naruto walked out of the bathroom in nothing but sweats and was toweling his hair dry.<p>

_He was in the shower…?_

He smiled at me before turning and walking into his room.

"Hey Sasuke. Did Itachi leave?"

I was taken aback by how casual he was being. Had I imagined him running away? How scared he had looked?

_No, of course you didn't… Something's wrong…_

I followed him into his room. He threw the towel to the floor and dug through the closet for a shirt before falling onto his bed and turning on the TV.

"Naruto? Is everything okay?"

He flipped through a few channels before answering me.

"Hmm? Yea I'm fine. Why?"

I noticed he hadn't looked me in the eye since he came out of the bathroom.

I sighed and walked over to sit next to him on the bed. He fidgeted a little and looked at me out of the corner of his eye, but he said nothing.

"Because you just ran upstairs like a bat out of hell? Because Itachi's taking me to New York? Because neither of us wants me to go?"

He snapped his eyes back to the TV and changed the channel a few more times.

"What are you talking about? I was just a little shocked. I mean its New York. It'd be awesome to live there… I think it's great that you're going…"

His voice was trembling and he kept clenching and unclenching his fists.

I laced my fingers with his in the hopes of comforting him but he tensed up at the contact.

"Do you really think it's great…?"

I tightened my hold on his hand in anticipation for his answer.

"Of course… You know you liked New York when you were there… Now you get to go back for good…"

He looked unfazed but his voice continued to waver with every false word he said.

"Naruto… You know full well that I hated New York. I was too busy missing you to care about anything else."

He turned his face towards me but he was looking past me and not at me.

"There you go… You never gave yourself a chance to like it. I'm sure you will. Just forget all about me…"

His voice broke and he went back to flipping through the channels.

I was fed p with his charade. I grabbed the remote out of his hand and turned the TV off before throwing the remote across the room.

"Dammit Naruto! Stop lying to yourself and look at me!"

I turned so that I was facing him and slammed my hands against the wall on both sides of his head.

He flinched away from my raised voice and turned his face away from mine.

I didn't want to scare him but I had to get through to him somehow.

"Please, tell me what you're really feeling… Don't make me leave thinking you don't care about me…"

I lowered my voice to a pleading tone. He had no idea how much he was hurting me by acting like this.

His face crumpled and his breath shuddered.

"You know that's not true Sasuke… I love you…"

I small smile tugged at my lips when he said that. As long as that never changed everything would be okay.

"Then stop lying and tell me the truth Naruto."

His mouth set into a hard line and he finally turned and looked me in the eyes.

"What's the point Sasuke? Nothing I say or do will change anything! Telling you it's going to kill me when you leave isn't going to make you stay! I was naïve for thinking you'd always be with me! I don't have any kind of hold on you! I never di-"

I crashed my lips to his and he squeaked in protest and shoved me away.

"Dammit Sasuke! Listen to me!"

He was still trying to push me away from him but I grabbed his hands and held them down to his sides.

"No Naruto! You listen to me! I don't have a choice in whether I leave or not but I'm still choosing you! Don't you get that? You have a hold on me! You have since the first day we met and you always will! So stop trying to throw me away! It's not making this any easier…"

Tears welt up in his eyes and spilled over. He wrenched his arms free of my grasp and clung to me.

"I don't want you to go…"

He nearly pushed us off of the bed by how hard he threw himself at me. I put my arms around him to steady us.

"I know…"

"I need you here…"

"I know…"

Every reason he had for not wanting me to leave was like a knife to me heart.

Eventually Naruto fell asleep after hours of crying and me comforting him. Even in his sleep his was still whimpering and fidgeting.

I tried desperately to fight back the tears that wanted to make their way out of my eyes but soon I found myself crying silently at thought of leaving him behind.

* * *

><p>We tried to act like everything was normal the next three days.<p>

No one said anything about me not going to school. I spent those hours packing and talking to Itachi in the hopes of making it easier on Naruto.

When Naruto got home I would help him study for finals, we'd hang out, and then we'd eat dinner and go out and do something like we always did.

We were trying to make it seem like me leaving wasn't really happening, but I couldn't hide the bags or the fact that more of my stuff was disappearing from the house.

On my last day I came down the stairs to find Naruto and Iruka arguing. Naruto refused to go to school.

"Naruto! You have finals to prepare for! I understand how hard this is for you but I'm not going to let it affect your education! You're going to school!"

"But Iruka! This is his last day here! I want to spend it with him! You take off work every time Kakashi has to leave! This is different! Sasuke's not coming back!"

Iruka sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Naruto, I know this seems like the end of the world for you but it's not. You're going to fall in and out love tons of times before you find the person you're meant to be with. Don't let Sasuke leaving ruin your life."

That felt like a slap to face. I couldn't think of myself with anyone but Naruto. Apparently Naruto felt the same way.

His face scrunched up in anger and it looked like he was about to go into one of his rages.

"You didn't! You've only been with Kakashi so don't act like you know so much! You don't know shit Iruka! Stop patronizing me and stop trea—"

I decided it was time to intervene and walked up to Naruto to take his hand.

"Come on… Let's go upstairs and talk."

Naruto continued to glare at Iruka but when I tugged on his hand he conceded and followed me up the stairs.

"Would you please convince Iruka to let me stay home? He actually listens to you. I mean it's not like he raised me or anything!"

He shouted out the door so Iruka would hear him. I sighed and placed my hands on his shoulders to calm him down.

"Sasuke?"

He looked at me curiously.

"Naruto… I think you should go to school…"

I expected him to get mad and braced myself for his reaction. Instead his face crumpled and my heart broke at the expression.

"Don't you… want me here… with you?"

It sounded like a foreign concept to him and I couldn't help but to laugh at his puzzled expression.

He glared at me and I swept his hair back to kiss his forehead.

"Of course I do idiot but school's more important. I'll be here when you get home."

I smiled at him reassuringly but he wasn't pacified.

"Yea, for two hours… I want more time with than that before I have to say goodbye…"

His voice broke over the word goodbye and he turned his head away from me.

I gently grabbed his face and made him look at me.

"Well then there_'s_ nothing to worry about cause we aren't saying goodbye."

He looked confused before glaring at me.

"I'm definitely staying home! You're not leaving without saying a word like you did last time!"

I laughed at the conclusion he had come to and rolled my eyes.

"Naruto I wouldn't do that to you… Okay I won't do it again, but that's not what I meant. What I meant was, that we'll call and text and talk in whatever way possible the whole time I'm gone but the day I turn 18 I'm going to hop on a plane and come back here to you. So don't say goodbye and just wait for me, okay?"

He just stared at me before giggling and rolling his eyes.

"That sounded so sappy Sasuke!"

I was glad to see him laughing and smiling again.

"Yea, well I am a hopeless romantic."

He wiped a tear out of his eye and scoffed at me.

"As if! You wouldn't know romance if it bit you in the ass."

Iruka came up the stairs and raised an eyebrow at Naruto.

"You look happier. You'll be late if you don't leave soon."

Naruto looked at me uncertainly and I nodded.

"Fine! I'm leaving now since I'm so obviously not wanted here."

It was his last attempt at trying to stay home but it didn't work.

I pushed him gently out of the room.

"That's right. Now get out before we kick you out."

He smiled at me sadly before pecking me on the lips and grabbing his bag.

"See ya later…"

* * *

><p>My last two hours with Sasuke were light and cheerful, though there was an underlying sadness that we both ignored.<p>

Iruka and Kakashi wanted to make themselves discreet so we could be alone but Sasuke insisted on them spending time with us. He was going to miss them as much as he was going to miss me.

They hadn't liked each other at first, but Sasuke and Kakashi had grown close while he was leaving here.

Iruka wouldn't admit but he was fighting back tears all day.

Though I had been an emotional wreck up until now, I felt at ease sitting on the couch snuggled up with Sasuke.

I ignored his bags that were at the foot of the stairs. I ignored the clock so I wouldn't count down until his brother was showing up. I ignored everything and just stared at Sasuke while he stared back at me.

I was going to make this easy on both of us. I would see him off with a smile. I'd wait until he was in the car and driving away until I let the tears flow.

The doorbell rang and the tears were out of my eyes before the bell was done chiming.

_So much for that plan…_

Iruka got up to let him in and when he heard Itachi's voice Sasuke's arm tightened around me and I scooted closer to him.

"I love you…"

I nestled my face into the crook of his neck.

"I know… I love you too…"

He pulled me to him and hugged me so tight I could hardly breathe.

Much too soon he let go and stood up to grab his bags. Itachi offered to carry some but Sasuke ignored him and walked right past him and out to the car.

Itachi sighed.

"So that's how it's gonna be…"

He looked back at us awkwardly. He barely spared me a glance.

"Well… Bye."

He walked out of the house and when the door shut my tears flowed relentlessly.

* * *

><p>I glared at Itachi as he walked out of the house and got into the car.<p>

"This is a good thing Sasuke. It might not seem like it now but it is."

He looked at me, pleading for me to understand.

I scoffed and he sighed as he started the car. He put it into reverse and backed out of the driveway.

"Itachi…?"

He pressed the brake and stopped.

"Yea…?"

I looked out the window at Naruto's house sadly.

"Are you really going to make me do this…?"

He didn't answer. He just put the car into drive and sped away from my home.

The ride to the airport was spent in silence. Itachi tried to start a conversation with me but I was being the stubborn teenager that I was and not saying a word.

When we pulled into the parking garage I was tempted to ask him what was going to happen to the car but I didn't.

His company would probably send it over. Or buy him a new one.

I wasn't really there as my body went through the familiar motions of walking through airport security.

All I could think about was that each step I took was a further step from Naruto.

My neck had grown sore from how many times I had looked back even though I knew there was nothing to see.

"Sasuke? It's time to go."

I looked back at Itachi.

"Hmm? Yea… Sorry."

I was so out of it that I forgot I wasn't speaking to him.

I looked back once more before I grabbed my carry on and followed him to get onto the plane.

* * *

><p>I was a mess and Sasuke had only been gone for two hours. How was I supposed to make it until he turned 18?<p>

I wasn't sure but I would. I would do anything for Sasuke. He promised to text me as soon as he could after they landed and then once he situated at wherever they were staying he was going to call me.

_That's all you have to do to make it through this. Look forward to the next time you will hear from him._

I had felt Iruka and Kakashi's eyes on me since Sasuke had left and I was tired of their pity.

I grabbed Sasuke's hoodie he had given me off of the back of the couch and shrugged it on.

"I'm going for a walk... I'll be back in a bit."

I knew they wanted to protest but they didn't. They knew I wanted to be left alone and they respected that.

I walked around aimlessly for who knows how long. Before I knew it I stumbled upon a park that me and Sasuke had come to a few times.

I just stood there and stared before I walked over and sat on the bottom of the slide.

A cold breeze blew by and I snuggled deeper into the hoodie and breathed in his faint scent.

The park was deserted and I welcomed the quiet, peacefulness of it.

Cars passing by on the road interrupted it every once in a while but it didn't bother me.

I had wanted to be alone, but now the thought depressed me. The cars reminded me that I wasn't really alone.

People were still out there. Sasuke was still out there, however far he may be.

I looked at my watch and sighed. Sasuke's plane should've taken off by now. He was really gone.

I heard a car screech to a stop in front of the park and its tail lights were shining in my face. It hurt my eyes so I pulled the hood up to shield them.

A few moments later it pulled away. I heard footsteps approaching the park but I ignored them. I wasn't in their way and they weren't in mine.

"Aren't you cold?"

I didn't register the voice at first. I was too busy wondering why this person was talking me. Everything about me was screaming leave me the hell alone.

I snapped my head up in disbelief when I processed who the voice belonged to.

I blinked my eyes a few times to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

"S-Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

He smiled and shrugged.

"I couldn't get on the plane. I was taking a cab to your house until I saw you sitting here."

I pinched my arm to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"What about your brother?"

Sasuke laughed and it made me smile.

"He got fed up with me moping and told me to get the hell out of his sight. He's gonna fax over the custody paperwork when he lands. He's not exactly happy about it but I don't really care. I get to stay with you."

He smiled at me. All I wanted to do was run to him but I controlled myself.

"You sure know how to make a guy wait."

I knew he would understand what I was referring to. He shrugged and chuckled.

"Yea, well I thought I would try my hand at cruelty."

I stood up and walked over to him. Once I was back in his arms nothing else mattered. Sasuke was here with me and he always would be.

"You suck at it so never do it again."

The sound of his laughter resounded in my ears before he captured my lips with his in a chaste kiss.

"Yes, sir. Let's go home."

* * *

><p><strong>Now if you don't like the ending I'm sorry. I'm pretty sure I tied everything up and I like it the way it is. I know it's corny but I like cheesy, corny, sappy, romantic stuff. <strong>

**Reviews please. :O)**

**I'm about to go see Sherlock Holmes 2! I love Robert Downey Jr.!**

**NOOOO GURGI! DON'T GO!**

**No? Okay… A girl can wish can't she? I know I'm not that great.**

***tears up* This is it. The end. It's all over. Yes, I'm being over dramatic but this was my most successful FF and you guys are the best readers I've ever had. I really thank all of you for putting up with me until now.**

**Now that this is over I'm going to set to work on my AkuRoku (**If you don't know what AkuRoku is, I have a FF called I Can Stop the Bleeding that's halfway decent yo ucan read. Other than that there's always google.)** story that I've been obsessing over the past few days. I can't guarantee when I'll start posting it. I wanna say don't expect anything until after Christmas but knowing me and how fast I work it might be up before then. Who knows?**

**Until then, feel free to message me if you wanna talk or read some of my other stuff. Though it's not as good as this was but still.**

**Until next time guys! :D**


End file.
